Twice Upon A Time
by Emma Winslow
Summary: Hermione is back. She finds herself in Camelot once more,this time with Harry and she is forced to face the decision she made previously. With Arthur in love with Guinevere, King Uther dead, and Morgana using her magic for evil, Hermione must choose to go home... or stay in Camelot and fight against a ruthless Morgana. All the while, her affections for a certain King resurfacing...
1. Chapter 1

**GUESS WHO IS AN AMAZING WRITER WHO CARES SO MUCH ABOUT HER READERS SHE'S PUBLISHING THE SEQUEL EARLY? Arthur's birthday is April 5th and I thought, what better way to have an excuse to give you a present as well? Don't say anything but I got him a new pair of hunting boots and I'm going to bake a small cake. Wish me luck, baking is not exactly my forte.**

** I had to start, I'm just too in love with Armione to stop. I'm glad everyone was so eager for the sequel to the story that has proclaimed me as Steve Moffat's daughter. I am so, so sorry... but you have two shadows. OH, wait, wrong fandom. Sorry, I meant to say, I'm sorry for the ending but it had to happen like that. At least I'm making a sequel, some jerkface writers just leave you with a sad ending (I'M TALKING TO YOU, LAUREN OLIVER.) Emotional attachment problems. My feels have been stretched to the limit with Reichenbach Fall, Journey's End, Doomsday, The Angels Take Manhattan, etc. Sigh. Well, annoyingly long author's note ending now. OH! And this sequel will be written by the omniscient narrator called MOI, because I thought it'd be a nice change.**

* * *

**"I could've been a princess, you'd be a king  
Could've had a castle, and worn a ring  
But no, you let me go.**

**And stole my star,  
Lalalalalala  
****You stole my star..."**

**- Princess of China (Camelot, in this version!) by Coldplay ft. Rihanna**

* * *

Hermione made one last mental check of all her items, ticking off the list in her head to make sure she didn't forget anything. She pulled her large trunk out of the very neat yet creaky room she'd occupied in the Leaky Cauldron all summer long and down the polished wooden flights of stairs at the end of the corridor. The shaking caused by the passing trains in the building didn't affect her at all as she reached ground level.

"Good-bye, Hermione!" Hannah Abbott, glowing during her third month of pregnancy. She and Neville owned the Leaky Cauldron, they'd taken over after the war.

"Bye, Hannah!" Hermione waved, forcing a smile onto her face. The skin around her mouth felt tight when she smiled. She didn't do it often.

The door to take her outside swung open easily. Hermione received a few odd stares as she lugged the trunk along to walk to King's Cross Station, a small rucksack on her back. Trudging down the streets of London in the leftover summer heat with a large trunk that rattled loudly wasn't exactly very low-key. Hermione ignored the stares and pulled along, sweating in the sweltering heat. Even in a t-shirt, denim bermuda shorts, and flats Hermione wasn't exactly comfortable.

_Better than wearing a long dress with layers underneath, _she thought caustically. Then her stomach tightened and she realized what she'd just thought. Why did it even matter? It was a good point, that was all. But it wasn't just a point. It was a comparison Hermione could understand all too well. She could remember clearly the swishing of the layers of fabric around her legs as she walked, the discomfort it brought when it was very range of coloured fabrics and different textures. And then it all became too much for her and she was forced to sit down on a bench and breath.

"It doesn't matter," Hermione muttered to herself.

She'd told herself that for two months. She almost believed it sometimes. Until she remembered.

Standing up, Hermione forced herself to keep going. She'd miss the train to Hogwarts if she didn't. King's Cross came into sight soon enough and she was relieved to walk in to the cool station. Platform nine and three-quarters was not far. She tucked a strand of dark hair behind her ear and was eventually standing between platforms nine and ten. Taking a calming breath, Hermione glanced around and seeing no witnesses but other wizards and witches coming along, went through the bricks.

In a second she reappeared on the other side where a crowd of mothers and fathers kissed their children good-bye for either their first time to Hogwarts or return. A longing filled Hermione as she remembered when her parents had done the very same thing with her before she boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time. She smiled to herself and made her way through towards the train. People were boarding already and guardians gave their last good-byes. Tearing her gaze away from the sight, Hermione put her trunk in the train, got on, and looked for an empty compartment. Once she was inside one she sat down and took off the rucksack. She'd tucked a book inside and her Hogwarts robes. She pulled out the book and, to distract herself, opened it up and read. A few minutes after reading the same line over and over a knock echoed through the compartment. Hermione set the book aside and looked up. A pretty girl with auburn hair, obvious freckles, and a height that could have related her to Ron was smiling outside the doors.

Hermione got up to open the door.

"Can I sit in here? Everywhere else is taken and you seemed the least horrid," the girl said in a confident voice.

"Go ahead," Hermione muttered, already retrieving the book again so she wouldn't have to talk to the girl. Everything was silent as the girl sat down across from the bushy haired witch.

"I'm Vicky Frobisher, by the way," the tall girl said in a friendly voice.

Hermione remained silent, although she wasn't paying the slightest attention to the novel that was held in front of her face. She didn't converse much anymore either.

"So, what year are you heading into? I should have graduated already but my parents pulled me out during the war so I missed my seventh year," the girl tried once again. "I wanted to come back for my N.E.W.T.s."

Hermione almost flinched at the mention of the war. She said nothing yet still.

"You know, you could just say you don't want to talk rather than rudely ignoring me," Vicky said loudly.

Hermione had enough decency to feel slightly guilty for ignoring the girl.

"I'm going back as well," Hermione spoke. "I missed my seventh year too."

The tension seemed to lessen after she spoke.

"Oh. Well, maybe we'll have the same classes," Vicky said cheerfully.

"Maybe, if we're lucky," Hermione said with a fake happiness to her voice.

The rest of the ride was quiet apart from the occasional flipping of a page as Hermione moved to the next page. She went to change into her robes when they neared the castle as did Vicky, and she held her book up once more.

"What are you reading anyway?" Vicky asked curiously.

"Sherlock Holmes," Hermione answered distractedly.

"Oh! I know him, isn't he some Muggle detective?" Vicky said brightly.

"... yes, he is," Hermione replied.

The last page came and she was forced to put the book away. Vicky seemed happy to have a chance to fully examine Hermione. She scrutinized the quiet witch for a moment before exclaiming,"You! You're Hermione Granger! I knew I recognized you! We used to be in practically all the same classes!"

Hermione felt the heat rise to her cheeks at being recognized.

"Oh, I didn't recognize you," Hermione replied feebly.

Vicky smiled, then spoke hesitatingly.

"You look different... I mean, when I saw you briefly during the war you looked different but.. now you look very unlike yourself."

Hermione glanced out the window and saw her reflection, it was nearly transparent, but she saw it. She didn't really have to look though, she already knew Vicky was right. Her usually slightly tanned skin had become pallid, could even be called sallow. She had lost some weight, making her cheekbones almost more prominent. The sparkling chocolate eyes she had once had were dull and clouded by a sadness she hid. Even Hermione's trademark bushy curls had lost their liveliness and the locks didn't seem to shine as much as they had. She was still quite pretty in her own way, but the happy aura that had always surrounded her no longer shined bright. Everything had changed.

She had changed.

"Yeah, it happens," Hermione said in a tight voice.

Vicky didn't bring it up again.

"I heard the N.E.W.T. year is supposed to be really hard," Vicky said seriously. "I'm a little worried, I hope I haven't forgotten everything. Last year it was hard to concentrate with the new teachers and.. the events going on."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Hermione said. "I'm confident it'll be okay."

"I... I'm just hoping you'll be okay," Vicky admitted. "I just want to be friends."

Hermione felt guilty for trying to keep Vicky at bay. Vicky was sincere and just trying to be friends. She probably didn't have any. Hermione remembered what that had been like. And she felt even worse.

"I think we'll end up being good friends," Hermione told the redhead truthfully.

Vicky smiled and Hermione felt a smile form on her lips.

* * *

When Hermione had arrived she noticed parts of the castle were still under reconstruction. It had really been damaged. She had a flickering moment of nostalgia and the moment she and Ron had entered the Chamber of Secrets came back to her. He'd encouraged her to destroy Helga Hufflepuff's cup.

_"I can't," Hermione pleaded. She didn't want to. What would she see if she were to stab the cup?_

_"You can do it," Ron egged her on. "Harry and I have both destroyed one already, it's your turn."_

_Hermione licked her lips nervously and took the basilisk fang, gripping it like it was her lifeline. She kneeled down in front of the goblet and raised her arm, then quickly brought the fang down. _

_Before she could get the fang through the cup, thick black figures rose up from it. Arthur stood in front of her, glorious and haughty. Another figure stood beside him, Merlin. Lastly, Morgana stood off to the side, beautiful and her red eyes full of wickedness._

_"Why would a man like Arthur love you, a simple girl who doesn't even deserve the gift of magic?" Horcrux Merlin asked sharply. "He, destined to be king of the greatest kingdom in history, love someone as insecure as you?"_

_Hermione's breath caught in her throat and her heart fell to her stomach._

_"Stab it, Hermione!" Ron yelled._

_"I always knew you were stupid and worthless," Horcrux Morgana hissed as she stepped forward. Hermione backed up, trembling. "I was hoping you'd die. You should have never escaped. You didn't even get away yourself! You're so stupid you needed help from the Prince!"_

_The thing that tore at Hermione was when Horcrux Arthur began to speak. She wanted to die._

_"Why would I ever admit my love to you? You would have made a horrible queen-"_

_"STAB IT!"_

_"- and the kingdom would have laughed at you. I never even loved you, I just needed a girl foolish enough to believe it. And you were a liar. You lied about your identity. You never told the truth. How could I love a liar? You should have left quickly, you ruined history with your presence."_

_His words were like a monster ripping at Hermione's skin. She felt cold. Tears ran down her face. She couldn't even speak._

_"You are not a queen. You will never be. I was glad you left. Now I can marry Guinevere, the most beautiful woman in the land. You are nothing-"_

_"NO!" Hermione sobbed as she brought the fang down. Just as quickly as they'd appeared the smoke broke and a ear-splitting screech sounded. Ron covered his ears and Hermione winced. A large tsunami wave grew from the water in the chamber and Ron pulled Hermione up. They started running backwards towards the entrance as the wave came closer, Voldemort's screaming face rippling in it, it fell on them like a waterfall. Dripping with water, Ron gaped. He faced Hermione, who still looked traumatized. She was shaking, obviously not from the cool water, and her lips quivered._

_"Let's go find Harry," Ron said slowly._

_Hermione simply nodded and they left. _

The scene came to her while she slept every night. She couldn't get rid of it. Hermione ate little at the feast, nostalgia again hitting her when the first years were sorted. She remembered wearing the worn down hat and waiting anxiously to hear what it had to say. She hall bustled with energy once more but it didn't feel the same. She went to bed early once everyone was allowed to go to their common room. Vicky's bed was right next to hers. As Hermione climbed into her bed Vicky came in.

"Thought you'd be having a good time down there," Hermione said while settling in, her back to Vicky.

"I didn't want to leave you alone."

"I'm going to sleep, Vicky," Hermione said sharply. "I'm not lonely."

There was a pause. Hermione felt like Scrooge.

"Thanks anyway," she muttered.

"I'm tired too, so.." Vicky trailed off, sounding a bit hurt. Hermione heard covers being pulled back and Vicky getting into bed. Hermione forced her eyes closed and one image was behind her eyes.

Her last view of Arthur Pendragon.

* * *

**Like? Dislike? Send me a review of this first chapter, I hope it's good enough! Anyone noticed how I made Hermione very Scrooge-ish, like Eleven in the Christmas Special with Clara? I just thought it fit. He lost people he loved, she did... I'm going to cry thinking of lost companions and the end of Back in Time oh my gods. OK, GET A GRIP, ME.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Oh, I am so excited, I daydream and think of Armione all the time! Mostly because I love Arthur but anyway... Here you go, another chapter. I own nothing, sadly, but the plot.**

* * *

When Hermione woke up the next morning she had a feeling that it was just another ordinary day at Hogwarts and that everything had been a dream. She figured she was still only a sixth year, and she had slept and dreamed of falling in love with Arthur Pendragon. She'd never gone to Camelot, never been tortured, and never fought in the Battle. Hermione stepped into the bathroom and when she looked in the mirror the hope smashed around her like glass. All she had to do was see her face. Look into her own eyes. Then she knew she'd only been fooling herself.

"Oh my god, I'm not late am I?" Vicky burst into the bathroom. Hermione turned and stared at the redhead. Vicky's hair was like a haystack, similar to Hermione's, and she had glasses on her face, pushed on hastily so they were crooked.

"Glasses?" Hermione said before she could think.

Vicky shuffled nervously and took them off. "They're fake. See?"

She walked forward and hit a sink.

"Are your sure?" Hermione questioned, a hint of amusement in her voice.

Vicky put the glasses back on, her face flushed in embarrassment.

"No," she said dully. "They're real. You can laugh if you want."

"Why would I laugh?" Hermione asked, confused.

"You know, everyone used to. They made fun of me, especially Draco Malfoy and his goons. I got contacts the summer after fifth year. I keep these though, just in case."

Hermione stood silently for a moment and memories came back slowly. She realized Vicky looked very different. If she remembered clearly, the Vicky she used to see would hide in the shadows of the corridors. She wore the very same, big glasses on her face, and she wasn't as thin. She didn't talk much.

"But you.." Hermione, again, spoke without thinking.

"I used to be ugly, I know," Vicky said bitterly.

"I didn't mean that," Hermione backtracked.

"I know it's true, you remember now. But that summer I changed. I got contacts after begging my mum and dad for nearly two years. I exercised all summer and lost fifteen pounds. I learned how to use make-up the right way."

"I... you look great," Hermione hoped she sounded sincere. "I don't know many half-bloods with glasses though."

"My dad's a wizard, my mum's a Muggle optometrist," Vicky said. "She finally let me have contacts."

"I'm... I'm sorry if I offended you," Hermione toyed with her hands, staring at Vicky. Vicky shook her head and hastily fixed an already perfectly latched button on her striped pyjamas.

"I'm not offended," Vicky said with a light laugh. "I mean, you sort of... I mean, when I saw you, you sort of seemed to have the same problems as me in the beginning.. I'm not saying... no, you're not fat or blind! You just didn't really have friends either. And Draco laughed at your hair and teeth. And your blood status."

"Maybe he did, but I'm a Muggle-born and proud," Hermione replied confidently.

"I know," Vicky said hastily, "that's why I always thought of you when I felt like hippogriff dung. Because you understand."

Hermione and Vicky locked eyes and a sort of mutual understanding passed between them. Hermione realized she hadn't been alone in her teen years.

"What is this, a slumber party in the bathroom? Move_ over_," one seventh year girl named Irene Dorcas pushed past Vicky and yawned.

"Watch it, Irene," Vicky said in annoyance, rolling her eyes.

"You watch it, Four Eyes," Irene turned around, her Scottish accent strong.

Vicky closed her mouth and turned red in anger.

"Really, Four Eyes?" Hermione asked with a laugh. "Could you be any more unoriginal? Honestly, quit being so rude."

"Stay out of it, you little anorexic stick," Irene shot back as she advanced toward Hermione.

Irene was defensive, rather rude, and actually very intelligent from what Hermione remembered of her. She was the definition of arrogance and not to mention all Slytherins enjoyed her company. It didn't help that she had flowing light brown hair, cool blue eyes, and a fit body. Hermione hadn't ever talked to the girl, she was a year under Hermione so Hermione hadn't run into her in classes when she had been in Hogwarts.

"I'm not anorexic," Hermione defended herself. She stared at the broom that sat in the corner of the bathroom to distract herself.

"And I'm not Scottish," Irene said sarcastically.

"Irene, just let it go-"

"Listen, Vicky, honey, mind your own damn business," Irene said in a chilling sweet voice. She stepped towards Hermione who backed up towards the broom corner.

"Look, you may be a _hero _and you might be the oldest, but you left for a year and we're on the same level at this time. So that means _I'm _in charge now, okay?"

Hermione said nothing. She hated bigots and people who thought they were better than everyone else.

"I said, _okay_?" Irene pushed Hermione back.

In an instant, Hermione had reflexively grabbed the broom from behind her back, held it horizontally in front of herself up against Irene's neck, and pushed the bully against the wall. Vicky was frozen, her eyes wide and unblinking. Irene was breathing heavily and she simply stared at Hermione. The latter brought her face close to Irene's.

"I've been through hell and back," Hermione snarled. "I'm not easily scared of bullies like you. You seem to have forgotten I have fought Death Eaters, monsters, and destroyed a Horcrux. I have had a closer encounter to Voldemort than you could ever dream of in your worst nightmares. I don't feel like dealing with rude, unsophisticated people like you while trying to graduate from school. I don't want you to come near me or touch me **_ever again,_**_ okay_?"

Maybe Arthur's training had paid off after all. Hermione got rid of the thought. She suddenly felt sick to her stomach for what she'd done and thought. Half sick, half satisfied. She lowered the broom and threw it to the side.

"We're going to be late, just get ready," Hermione said to no one in particular. She left the bathroom without looking at Vicky and Irene watched after her, calm on the outside but her heart racing on the inside. Irene slowly felt a feeling of respect for the older girl form in her mind involuntarily.

Hermione pulled on her uniform and once Irene had left the bathroom, hastily got ready in there. Vicky got ready quickly as well, so they went down to eat breakfast. Before Hermione could even sit down, Headmistress McGonagall approached her.

"Miss Granger, I wish to speak to you privately," the older woman said briskly to Hermione. Vicky looked worried and Hermione wondered if Irene had told on her. For some reason, she didn't really care She and Professor McGonagall left the Great Hall. As soon as they reached the empty classroom nearby, Professor McGonagall smiled kindly at Hermione.

"I'm glad to see you back, Hermione," Professor McGonagall said warmly.

"I suppose it's nice to be back," Hermione smiled tightly. "What's the problem, Professor?"

Professor McGonagall stood up from the desk she had been sitting behind and faced Hermione once she had walked around.

"Nothing at all, Hermione," Professor McGonagall replied. "I only wish to give you something I believe may help you in the future."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "Pardon?"

Professor McGonagall smiled the slightest and reached into the pocket of her forest green robes. She pulled out something on a necklace length chain. It reminded Hermione of a pocket watch from the round, metal thing at the end of the chain.

"It is the Compass of Sors," Professor McGongall told Hermione.

"Sors is Latin for.. destiny or fate, isn't it?" Hermione asked interestedly.

"Correct," Professor McGonagall answered. "This is a magical compass. The wearer of this compass may make it disappear and appear at their will. It appears to be a locket charm or pocket watch on the end to most who gaze upon it."

"This isn't intended to sound rude, but why would I need a compass, Professor?" Hermione asked carefully.

"This compass, Hermione, is quite an exceptional one," Professor McGonagall continued. "Do you know why?"

"Not really, Professor."

"This compass takes the owner where they need to go," Professor McGonagall said. "Not just North or South, but this compass takes the wearer where they need to go. Not where they want to go, but where they need to be or to the thing they need."

Hermione said nothing, only examined the compass in Professor McGonagall's hand.

"I have a feeling you'll be needing this soon, Miss Granger," Professor McGonagall said, her eyes almost twinkling.

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"I just think it will help you when you need it most," Professor McGonagall said calmly. "To make it disappear, simply say mentally, 'Lateo.' To make it reappear, do the same thing but say, 'Pareo.'"

Hermione mentally said,_"Lateo." _The necklace instantly faded away. Hermione touched her neck and felt the necklace but nothing was on her neck. It was like the Cloak of Invisibility in its own way. No one could see it.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione said honestly.

"You're welcome," Professor McGonagall replied. Then her voice changed back to its no-nonsense tone. "Now hurry along, you must eat before you go to class!"

Hermione nodded and rushed out, back to the Great Hall.

_"I just think it will help you when you need it most."_

What did that mean? Hermione's head felt like it was filled with cotton. She shook her head and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"Did Irene squeal on you?" Vicky asked nervously.

"No," Hermione said distractedly as she reached up to touch the invisible chain. Something stirred inside her and she wondered what Professor McGonagall's prediction meant. Could the past catch up with her?

* * *

**Anybody reading this like Vicky? I thought I'd use a character Ms. Rowling had created herself but hadn't gone into detail about. Vicky seemed the perfect candidate. A transformed Quidditch player as Hermione's sidekick (at least for now.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Like it so far? I so wish my old followers from Back In Time would comment more, I was hoping you'd be so happy to have the sequel out now! Oh, well, maybe they've been busy!**

* * *

**December 24th, 1998**

* * *

Hermione sat in the warm, candlelit Great Hall, alone and unsure what to do for Christmas. Vicky had gone to see her family back in England as did a majority of students at Hogwarts. But Hermione's parents were in Australia living a life without any memories of her. She really didn't feel comfortable going to the Weasleys when Ron had moved out and Harry and Ginny had their own place. She didn't feel like she fit in after she'd turned down Ron and they'd all moved on with their lives without her. Vicky had attempted to have her come stay with the Frobishers.

_"You can come stay with me, my parents won't mind! I mean, I've got an annoying little bug of a sister but she'll leave us alone," Vicky offered Hermione for the fifth time, a Gryffindor scarf wrapped around her loosely and her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her full trunk stood next to her._

_"I'm fine, really, I've got work to do over Christmas," Hermione lied, trying to look cheerful. "Go have fun, eat loads of biscuits and pie for me!"_

_Vicky smiled good-naturedly. "Alright, Hermione, I'll see you later!"  
_

_She pulled her trunk along to the train station with the other students who'd come to say good-bye to their friends before leaving. Hermione smiled after Vicky until the girl turned out the doorway of the Great Hall and was gone._

Christmas trees decorated every corridor and occasionally snow fell from the ceiling of the Great Hall, little flutters that specked Hermione white. Mistletoe was put in the strangest places (something that made Hermione smile because she immediately thought Professor Dumbledore had done such things back when he was headmaster.) Everything was bright, cheery, and warm. Everything except her.

Of course over the few months at Hogwarts she become a little better, health-wise and emotionally. She talked more to Vicky and even other people. She smiled more and even laughed. Her skin was returning to its warm shade and a flush grew under her cheeks. But even as she got stronger, at night she still felt the monster gnawing inside her, making the hole bigger.

Hermione stood up from the table and toyed with the gold and crimson frayed ends of her long scarf that wrapped tightly around her neck. She wasn't hungry and dinner wouldn't be for another hour or so anyway. She didn't actually feel like reading. Hermione decided to simply head back to the Common Room. She trudged up the staircases as the twisted and turned around her.

"Why do you look so glum, dear?" An old matron in a painting asked sympathetically. "It's Christmas!"

Hermione shrugged and went on. Other paintings shouted joyfully and exclaimed a happy Christmas to anyone who walked by. Even the paintings were happier than Hermione.

"Albus magnus," Hermione told the Fat Lady, who was decked out in Christmas colours and holly entangled in her hair.

"Happy holidays, isn't that right dear?" The Fat Lady sang as her portrait swung open. Hermione stepped inside and took a seat on a couch. The Common Room was empty because everyone, at least, almost everyone had gone to Hogsmead to go on dates and eat candy. Just to have fun.

Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out the folded letter she'd received from Harry a few days back. He and Ron always wrote to her, trying to make her feel better and laugh. Sometimes it worked.

_Dear Hermione,_

_How's it going at Hogwarts? Still handling those NEWTs well? I heard some people are in the Hospital Wing just from stress! Hope that doesn't include you! Christmas is coming up and everyone is hoping you'll come and visit! We really do miss you. Ginny says hello, by the way. You're going to receive a present and it's a great surprise! You'll either love me forever or kill me, which, I hope it's the former. Had enough people trying to kill me over the years, right? I'll give you one hint though. You might want to prepare for a hard landing, so wear knee pads! I mean, you don't have to, I was being funny. Not really but whatever. Happy Christmas, Hermione. Please be good to yourself. For us._

_Harry_

Hermione stared at Harry's scribbled writing and then brought the paper to her chest and sighed. She held it for a moment, then stuffed it back into her pocket. _'I'm trying, Harry,' _she thought sadly. She gazed into the fire and watched it pop and crackle while all the earthy colours flickered in it. Then the fire suddenly shot up as high as the fireplace allowed and it turned a shocking green. Hermione jumped up and stared at the roaring green flames, confused and interested. A figure stepped out, coughing and covered in cinders.

It was Harry!

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "What-?"

"Damn Floo, I always get ashes up my nose!" Harry choked out. He coughed one last time and then noticed Hermione was watching enigmatically. "Hermione!" His face brightened and soot covered his nose and glasses. He hurried forward to hug her. "You're supposed to do the hugging but I missed you too much to wait," Harry squeezed her tight.

Hermione coughed as she inhaled soot off his robes.

"I missed you too, Harry," she said with an amused smile. She took her wand out of her pocket and aimed it at his wands. _"Tergeo!" _she said. All soot and ashes flew off Harry. She used Evanesco on the pile of black stuff on the floor and cleaned his glasses too. "You really couldn't have chosen anything messier, could you?" she asked sarcastically.

"I figured you'd be in here and I wanted to just get to you first," Harry said defensively. He glanced around the Common Room. "It's strange being back in here, brings back memories." Hermione gulped back the lump in her throat.

"Yeah."

Harry reached into his robes and took out a small, lidded cup. "This is from Ginny, by the way, some special drink she made for you. It's got weird stuff in it for women or whatever," Harry handed her the cup. Hermione took it and held it carefully. Harry clapped his hands together and grinned.

"Ready for your real present?" he asked.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were going to send it," Hermione asked.

"I did," he said happily. "I'm right here."

"You're my... present?" Hermione asked in an odd voice.

"You don't want me? I see how it is," Harry feigned hurt.

"Oh, shut up!" Hermione laughed.

"I'm kidding, the present is what I'm going to do for you," Harry said mischievously.

"Which is..?"

"Okay, well, Ron and I have planned this for a while," Harry admitted. "Ever since you came back and then the war ended. We've done a lot of research in-"

"You two in the library?" Hermione gasped, faking surprise.

"Shut up. Yes, in the library. We noticed how... different you were after you came back. I mean, don't tell me you haven't noticed as well. You've... changed, Hermione." Hermione felt uncomfortable and she stared back at Harry silently. "We wanted to help, to get you back to normal. We miss the old Hermione. So we did lots of reading and asking around to find a way to..."

"To what?"

"To send you back to Camelot again," Harry finished. "Because we realized the only way to make you better was to get you back with Arthur." Hermione shook her head fervently and turned away.

"No. Not happening, absolutely not happening. I can't ever go back. I don't belong there. It just can't happen." Harry listened to her intently.

"But Hermione-"

"It's a no, Harry," she said firmly. She slid the lid of the cup to the little hole and took an experimental sip. She noticed the liquid was a grape colour. It tasted strange but familiar. Harry watched her quietly, guilty but pleased.

"This is-"

"Yeah, sorry about that," Harry shrugged. Hermione lost her grip on the cup and before it could fall Harry caught it and took a swig.

"What have you done?" Hermione asked fearfully, her head going foggy as she attempted to clear her mind and not think of... of the place Harry wanted her to go.

"I thought you might say no so I needed a backup plan," Harry apologized as he took her arm. "Told you you'd either love me or kill me..." Hermione was too scared to run or pull away. Harry closed his eyes and she knew what he was thinking.

"NO!" she screamed as the pulling sensation swam around her and the ground disappeared under her feet. She was pulled in different directions as wind blew around her, Harry's hand grasping hers tightly. Then everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

**This starts in Darkest Hour Part 1 but Uther will already be dead. **

* * *

"Hermione," Arthur approached her, beautiful and a blue glow all around. "Hermione, please be okay."

She reached out for him as his hand came towards her. As Hermione went to touch him her hand, transparent, went right through his. She started to get scared and kept grasping air. Arthur began to fade away. "No! Arthur come back!"

Hermione thrashed and opened her eyes. She sat up and saw they had landed somewhere rocky, with mountains in the distance and a road a few feet in front of them. Harry was in Hermione's peripheral vision watching her. She sat up slowly and rubbed her thumping temple.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked quickly, helping her up.

"I don't know, let me see," Hermione said. Hermione examined her clothes and then swiftly slapped Harry. his head turned to his right and his mouth formed an O. Hermione had never, ever slapped him.

"I told you not to bring me here, Harry, why can't you just listen? Don't you realize why? All the people think I'm a rogue evil sorceress and Arthur... I just can't be here." Then Hermione burst into tears. Harry felt immensely guilty.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, this wasn't supposed to make you worse. I'll make a potion to take us back," Harry told her gently. Hermione wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"There's only one place you can get ingredients for this potion," Hermione told him. "You'll need Gaius."

"Gaius is who exactly?" Harry questioned.

"Merlin is his apprentice, he's the Court Physician," Hermione replied. "We'll have to sneak into the castle."

"We can do it, I promise," Harry said. He moved his red jaw around. "You pack a mean slap." He got a smile out of Hermione. "Sorry, I was just stressed." Up the road a cloak covered figure pulled a large wagon, their hood on and the dark fabric swaying in the wind.

"Maybe they can help us get to the castle from here," Harry said thoughtfully. He was about to walk to the road when Hermione pulled him back, watching the figure suspiciously.

"I don't think we should go to them," Hermione shook her head as she spoke quietly. Suddenly from the right a group of Camelot knights on horseback went up the road to the wagon. Hermione pulled Harry behind a rock mound. They peered out to watch. Hermione realized one of the knights, Leon, who had been Arthur's closest fighting partner during battles. Three other knights followed in suit.

"Halt!" Leon called out as they approached. They hopped off their horses and the figure set down the cart, still not turning around.

"Where are you headed?" Leon asked loudly.

"The Seas of Meredor," the person replied. Hermione could hear them, not loud, but they were audible.

"What's in the cart?" Leon questioned in an authoritative voice. The cloaked person remained silent. Leon motioned for the other knights to go search the wagon. But in a moment the person turned around. Hermione covered the gasp that came out of her mouth with her hand.

"Lady Morgana," Leon realized all too late.

Morgana's arms raised and she knocked out each knight with simple mental magic, her teeth clenched and her eyebrows furrowed.

"No!" Hermione exclaimed, louder at the beginning but softer as she realized how loud she was.

Morgana's head flicked in their direction, her eyes ablaze and her face frozen as she listened. Hermione and Harry quickly pulled their heads behind the mound and stayed silent. Morgana faced the cart again, obviously no longer suspicious, and reached in to pull back a blanket that covered something inside. Morgause's half-distorted face gazed at Morgana weakly.

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked softly.

"Yes, thank you, sister. But we must hurry. Night is nearly upon us," the once pretty blonde spoke in a frail voice. "And we still have far to go."

Harry and Hermione remained still until Morgana had pulled her cart far away and disappeared down the long road.

"Who were they?" Harry asked Hermione.

"That was Morgana," Hermione whispered, staring into space. "What happened to her? She has magic?" Hermione shook her head and headed quickly over to the knights.

"I'll help them but they can't see me once they wake up," Hermione said quietly, checking all their pulses. She looked grim after checking them all. "Two are dead."

Leon and the black knight were the only ones alive. Hermione hid once more and from the spot, said,_"Rennervate." _The two knights awoke and glanced around, probably feeling like they had cotton stuffed in their heads.

"They're dead," Elyan informed Leon gloomily after checking the other knights.

Leon looked grim and the two managed to put the bodies back on their horses and then, leading the horses whose riders were no longer alive away. Once they were a good distance away Hermione jumped out, practically dragging Harry behind her. "We can follow them carefully."

And so, for a good hour or so, the two discreetly trailed the knights. After stepping out of a forest, Hermione heard the familiar sounds of the people bustling around Camelot, the smells of fresh food being cooked in giant cauldrons, the colours and shimmering objects that filled the tents of merchants and peasants.

Hermione felt like she was at home again.

"Gaius' and Merlin's quarters aren't far from here," Hermione told Harry, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Lead the way."

Hermione had thankfully been wearing robes over her Muggle clothes, and Harry had his Auror robes on, which were just black with a badge for his department on the breast. She put the hood on and hoped it was shadowy enough to hide her face from most. Harry followed and glanced around.

"It's amazing to be here," he told her over the noise.

"It is if you're not a wanted sorceress," Hermione muttered darkly.

"True."

They made their way to the town square, slipping stealthily along the white brick walls of the citadel. They walked briskly as Hermione took the path she knew by rote. A few knights stood guard nearby but thankfully paid no attention to the pair. Hermione darted inside and found the door. she smiled and threw open the door.

"Gaius? Merlin?" she asked, glancing around the familiar room. Nobody appeared to be inside. Hermione panicked inside. Surely she and Harry could simply wait in the room for Gaius to return but she didn't know how long he'd be gone and she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Harry, there's no one-"

"LET ME GO!" Harry struggled against the hold of a few knights.

Hermione whipped out her wand but a knight swung and Hermione was on the floor, the wand a foot away from her unfurled hand and her cheek stinging.

"How dare you hit her?!" Harry yelled in rage, fighting. He was hit in the gut and he moaned. The volatile knight pulled Hermione up, hid her wand, and they were led away.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry," Harry groaned. Hermione remained silent, her temple throbbing again and her eyes watery from the hit. This nightmare was just getting worse.

* * *

"Sire, other knights have informed me two intruders have been caught sneaking into Gaius's room," Lancelot entered Arthur's chambers.

Arthur jumped up and called for Merlin. The manservant hurried over to dress Arthur in his armor and belt. Merlin followed as Lancelot led Arthur to the Council Chamber. Guinevere was leaving a room down the corridor when she spotted Arthur through her whiskey coloured eyes.

"Arthur, what's happened?" Gwen asked in confusion.

"Some intruders were caught, probably some adolescents playing around," Arthur said, smiling warmly at her. Gwen nodded and smiled back, watching him walk down the corridor.

* * *

The knights held Harry and Hermione in the Council Chamber and knights and the Council had gathered until Arthur could arrive. The doors behind the pair opened and they were forced to their knees.

Arthur strode in calmly, importantly and a pale, older man with jet black hair that went past his chin. He looked extremely haughty and had simply glared at Harry and Hermione the entire time.

"The intruders, Sire," the man told Arthur. Arthur stared at his hands and then looked up. His jaw slackened and his mouth opened a crack. His eyes were fixed on Hermione and he couldn't utter a word. Hermione refused to meet Arthur's eyes. The man frowned and moved toward Arthur.

"Sire, are you alright?" he asked in concern. Hermione had managed to pay enough attention to see the man didn't look as concerned as he acted.

"I need everyone to leave," Arthur said quietly.

"Sire?"

"You too, Uncle. The girl will stay."

Agravaine reluctantly turned and beckoned for everyone to clear out.

"Hermione!" Harry struggled as they dragged him out. The door's shut and it was just Arthur and Hermione.

* * *

**Just realized I'd written Leon informed Arthur of the intruders, which can't be possible since Morgana knocked him out and he doesn't come back until later. Oops! Edited.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Like how fast I am? (I had a holiday but I didn't have time to publish this first.) That happens when I start a story then I get as slow as a snail. At least I keep going! :D This scene is sort of like Gwen and Arthur's in Lancelot du Lac. Also, I have a question for you. If I make a trailer one day for Back in Time, should I use Blackwood as Cordelius from the first Sherlock Holmes movie with Robert Downey Jr.? I saw him and thought he looked almost perfect for the part...**

* * *

Hermione should have been happy to be alone with Arthur. But her heart was pumping in fear. Her mouth felt dry and her cheek was sore if she moved her mouth. She had noticed how different he looked as well. He no longer looked like the careless teen boy she'd met. Arthur seemed more troubled, his eyes clouded like he had a lot on his mind. His face had simply matured. Not in a bad way though. It was actually quite attractive. Arthur had his back to her as he paced by the throne in front of her. He finally faced her, a solemn expression on his face.

"Get up," he ordered her. Hermione obeyed silently and swayed a little on her feet. Arthur said nothing for a few more seconds, then went up to her.

"You've changed," Arthur said indifferently. He'd noticed her appearance. He looked a little sad.

"It happens to people," Hermione said slowly. She tried not to look into his eyes because they brought back too many memories and they were so inviting...

"I suppose it does," Arthur agreed stiffly. He stared again and Hermione lowered her gaze.

"It's been three years," he said, trying to sound calm and collected. "You love him then, is that it? I saw the ring on his finger..."

"You're wrong."

"Forgive me then, I must be really stupid, explain to me how I'm wrong!" Arthur yelled at her, his eyes stormy like that night he'd protected her from Cordelius. Hermione didn't even flinch as his beautiful face, inches from hers, contorted with anger. Arthur immediately looked ashamed and conflicted.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, turning around. Hermione spoke softly.

"He's not married or going to marry me," Hermione told him. "Harry's marrying a wonderful girl named Ginevra."

Arthur's anger almost completely went away. Almost.

"I wish them the best then," Arthur said in a more polite voice.

"They won't have the best if we are sentenced to death by your father," Hermione said bitterly. Arthur froze and slumped for a moment but then straightened up.

"My father passed away not long ago," he replied. Hermione's heart twisted because she knew the comment had stung him.

"I am sorry," Hermione said sincerely. Arthur flipped around and gazed at her.

"Why would you be? He wanted you dead," he reminded her sharply.

"I know what it's like to lose people... someone you love," Hermione said coolly. "Even if they did bad things when they were alive it's another person who's gone from the world. Everyone counts, even your father. Besides, I know how much he meant to you and even if he hated me, I tried to gain his respect and approval. I still care for people."

"What about yourself? Do you still care about yourself?" Arthur blurted. "You don't look okay." Hermione smiled caustically.

"Well, I don't suppose anyone would look okay after a huge war in the place you've seen as another home takes place, kills nearly everyone you love or grew up with, and you have no parents to go home to." Arthur's eyes widened but he was quick to look relaxed again. "Your parents are dead?" Arthur had dropped the 'too' that might have followed, Hermione could tell. She hastily blinked away all tears.

"No," Hermione said. "I altered their memories and moved them far away. They don't know they had a daughter." Arthur's back faced hers again as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Hermione waited for him to turn to her again.

"You're hurt," he spoke, forgetting to act indifferent. He clenched his hand by his side, nearly reaching up to touch the forming bruise on her cheek.

"One of your guards got too excited catching intruders," Hermione whispered, their gazes connected. Neither of them spoke for a little bit. Then Arthur broke the connection.

"I'm not going to have either of you killed or imprisoned," Arthur said in a voice that made Hermione's heart squeeze in sadness. "You can hide here until you can leave." Hermione nodded warily.

"Thank you. I never meant to come here, you know. It was an accident. We both knew I wasn't coming back, which was better for both of us."

"An accident," Arthur repeated with a cool smile.

"Yes."

Arthur walked past her breezily and opened the door. He exited and she heard Arthur speaking to someone. "Will you have them hanged, Sire?" Hermione heard the voice of the older man.

"No, Uncle, they are not intruders," Arthur answered. "The girl is an old friend and he is her brother."

"Their names?"

"Lord Harry and Lady Hermione are from a distant, not very well-known kingdom," Arthur replied. "They'll be staying here for a few days."

"If that is what you wish, my nephew," Arthur's Uncle said easily. A tear dripped down my cheek, taking me by surprise. I wiped it away and, once I heard Arthur's footsteps going away, I left the chamber.

* * *

Merlin stood around the corner, waiting for Hermione. He had seen her in the Court Room and he was so shocked he couldn't even call out to her. Hermione turned the corner and Merlin came out. She flinched a little and instinctively reached for the wand the guard had returned to her. Harry was taken to Gaius for his minor injuries.

"Hermione! I saw you in the Court Room! Why have you returned?" Merlin shot at her. Hermione tilted her head at him and one eyebrow rose. Merlin backtracked hastily.

"No! Sorry, I mean, I'm glad you're back, of course, but really, why?" Merlin asked. Hermione cracked a smile.

"I was jesting, Merlin, honestly," Hermione hugged him. Merlin laughed and put his arms around her, patting her back. Hermione pulled out of the embrace and lowered her voice.

"I didn't come here by choice, if that's what you're thinking," she stared at the floor as if something very interesting was by his feet. "Harry wanted to make me better and thought if he took me back to Arthur, I'd heal. He tricked me, just trying to do the right thing, and here I am."

"How long are you staying?" Merlin questioned.

"It took two days to make the potion last time, didn't it?" Hermione laughed tightly.

"You don't have to go again," Merlin said. He shrugged and stared at her, looking into her eyes for any sign of her mind changing.

"No, I do," Hermione tried to find reasons. "I've continued my education and I need to finish it. I want to get a good job in my world, one that fights for the rights of underprivileged creatures. And I haven't restored my parents' memories yet. I can't just leave again. What exactly is here for me?"

Merlin scratched the back of his neck. "Me. I mean, as your friend. And Gaius. I think sometimes he needs a smart helper when he gets annoyed of me."

Hermione just gazed at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

"And Arthur... he misses you," Merlin added warily. Hermione said nothing, simply turned to the left.

"It didn't seem that way," Hermione replied tightly. She couldn't help but follow Arthur's retreating figure with her eyes. He'd gone up the tall, spiral stone steps and she saw him above. A woman with dark, small curls and caramel skin stood waiting. She gripped his upper arms as soon as he came near and Hermione saw their mouths moving. The woman looked down at her and Merlin and looked anxious and suspicious. She pulled her gaze away to keep talking with Arthur. They stopped and then walked off, Arthur's head flicking around for one last look.

"I suppose that's the famous, beautiful Guinevere, isn't it?" Hermione went on, the walls seeming to close in on her. Her breathing was faster and she felt claustrophobic.

"Yes, it is," Merlin sounded reluctant to agree.

"So it's happened then? They've finally gotten married?" Hermione asked, tearing her eyes away from the stairs. Blast, she wished she'd looked for a ring on his hand. She'd been too distracted by his eyes.

"No!" Merlin said loudly, nervously. "Uh, no marriage..."

"Yet."

"I... I suppose," Merlin stuttered. Hermione smiled and Merlin could plainly see it was forced.

"I'll be gone before it happens," Hermione said. "Don't want to get in the way, you know." She smiled calmly at Merlin and went on her way to Gaius's room, the path which she knew by rote. Which made one more tear drip down her pretty face. Merlin followed quietly, wishing Arthur would forgive Hermione because he knew, deep down, Arthur still _did _miss her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry again about the wait! Here it is, while I'm watching Merlin!**

* * *

Merlin and Hermione climbed the stairs to Gaius's room and Hermione almost smiled at the familiar little sign on the wall that pointed to the room.

"Do you miss it here?" Merlin suddenly asked. He immediately looked ashamed for asking Hermione that. The young woman smiled sadly and looked at Merlin as they reached the door.

"Yes."

He opened the door for them and Hermione saw that Gaius was working on Harry's injuries. The poor Chosen One was unconscious and was positively battered.

"Yes, Merlin?" Gaius called without bothering to turn around.

"I've brought a friend," Merlin answered, glancing at Hermione to give her a grin.

Hermione smiled back quickly but soon became absorbed in the setting. She stepped over to a table covered in open books that smelled musty with bindings that had lasted them decades. She ran a trembling hand over all the spread out pages and tilted her head back to just take everything in and look around. It felt like home. Hermione snapped her hand away from the books and shook her head. It wasn't home anymore. She had to force herself to remember that.

"Friend? What in God's name are you talking-"

Gaius spun around and his uneven eyebrow rose even more, if possible, at the sight of Hermione. She held her forearm with one hand awkwardly. She felt awkward, even if Gaius had been like a grandfather to her, she felt more embarrassed than ever to stand before him.

"Hermione?" he asked in confusion.

"Surprise," Merlin pressed his lips inward in a sort of smile. Gaius stood silently for a moment.

"You weren't supposed to come back," Gaius said in a puzzled tone.

"I wasn't," Hermione agreed flatly. "The man you're attending to, my friend, brought me here in hopes he could heal me."

Gaius had obviously noticed her appearance, being an intelligent man who always noticed everything around him. It saddened him to see her look so weak. He didn't show it though.

"Did it work?" he questioned, his lips twitching.

"From what has happened, I'm guessing no," Hermione shrugged with a cool smile. She stepped over to the cot Harry lied on, shirtless and peaceful in his sleep. Gaius had put ointment on the cuts on his face and worked on the bruises on his torso.

"Will he be in much pain?" Hermione asked softly. Gaius and Merlin exchanged glances as she examined Harry's cuts. Some of the bruises from being punched looked rather nasty.

"No, he'll stir soon," Gaius answered calmly. "I've given him pain medicine and other ointments."

Hermione murmured something that sounded like,"Oh, Harry..."

"Are they betrothed?" Gaius mouthed to Merlin.

"NO," Merlin shook his head violently to express his words. "Friends, that's all."

Gaius nodded understandingly and returned to the cot.

"Are you staying?" Gaius asked gently.

"Until the time reversal potion is complete, yes," Hermione replied, her eyes on Harry. "There's nothing here for me."

Merlin looked at the floor and Gaius shook his head.

"You have friends, Hermione," he took her hand and patted it with his other. Hermione smiled warmly at him.

"But I can't avoid certain people if I stay." She took Harry's still hand in hers. Gaius and Merlin said nothing for a moment.

Finally, Merlin clapped his hands together. "Well, I've got to get Arthur's clean shirt to him, care to come with? I want you to meet some people!"

Hermione looked extremely reluctant because she was dreading running into _him _again. Or worse, Guinevere.

"Please, Hermione?" Merlin gave her a sad look with his bright blue eyes and accentuated cheekbones. Hermione turned around and carefully set Harry's hand down.

"Alright," she sighed, knowing she could never not give in to Merlin's adorable boyish face.

"Come on!" he said happily. She followed him and his words reminded her of Alice in Wonderland when the gryphon kept saying "Come on!" to Alice. Poor little Alice was getting simply annoyed by being ordered about by all the animals in Wonderland. She remembered how Uther used to act like the animals. Ordering and demanding.

"You and your little beggar faces, Merlin," Hermione couldn't help but laugh, pushing away thoughts of Uther.

* * *

"I'll get you something to change into so you look less conspicuous," Merlin added as they went back down the stairs and eventually out of the castle. People had already begun bustling about and Hermione guessed it was the early afternoon.

"Why's everyone in such a hurry?" Hermione asked Merlin after being bumped into by multiple servants in the square.

"A feast to celebrate our, erm... return to normalcy," Merlin told her. Hermione scrambled to catch up with his long strides.

"Return to normalcy?" she furrowed a brow.

"Well... there's been a lot of happenings since you left, not very good ones," Merlin explained. "You see... Morgana's gone bad."

They were in an empty corridor now in a part of the citadel across from the part they'd just left.

"Gone bad?" Hermione said blankly. Then she remembered the books she'd read. "Oh, I know. Just like in the legends, she's gone evil, right?"

"Yes."

"Wait... she has magick! I didn't even realize before..." Hermione had a sudden burst of thoughts. "She found out she has magick, didn't she?"

"Exactly. She's always hated the way Uther treated those with magick-"

"She's not alone," Hermione clenched her teeth.

"She really isn't. Now she's working with her long-lost sister who was brought up as a Priestess of the Old Religion, Morgause. For a long time Morgana was missing and then she showed up again and Uther was so relieved. She came back to the castle, only she was working with Morgause. She was in the castle betraying Uther the whole time. I knew but I couldn't do much about it. I wish I'd done more... Recently, there was a pretty nasty battle. Morgause created an immortal army out of Cenred's men to fight against Arthur. Uther was captured and Morgana was crowned before him. And, well... he died not long after Arthur won the battle. He was pretty broken up about it. Now Morgana and Morgause have disappeared. Basically, Arthur's king now."

Hermione stayed quiet for a moment and took it all in. If Morgana had hated her so much when she was ignorant to her magick, what would she do if she knew Hermione had returned?

"Poor Arthur," Hermione said without thinking. She mentally cursed at herself for saying something about him. But it was true. First he was betrayed by his own sister, someone he'd grown up with, and then his father perished? Arthur didn't have an easy life. But a shrivel of Hermione, the most bitter part of her, thought he deserved it for how broken he'd made her inside. Instantly she felt remorse for even thinking that. No one deserved such pain, even if they had given another the same pain.

"Yeah, it's been pretty bad for him," Merlin said seriously. "That's why this feast is so important. Because it sort of signifies that everything is getting better."

"I suppose so."

Hermione reached up to touch the compass around her neck, still as invisible as ever. She wondered when it would be of use to her. Merlin took her somewhere where he picked up Arthur's clean shirt and managed to sneak some frocks for Hermione.

"Erm, I think this is all you have to wear," he said, his ears turning dusty pink as he handed her the corset looking garment and more.

"You know more than I'd have thought," Hermione smirked.

"Hey, don't make it sound like that!" Merlin protested. Hermione actually giggled and he started laughing too. She felt happy with Merlin, who was like a brother to her. It was a feeling she hadn't had in a while.

* * *

After finding an empty room, Hermione shut the door to change. She first put on a tight, round-cap sleeved white chemise that reached the floor and was a bit too long for her, but bearable. She decided her own pants were fine, it was definitely too warm for stockings of any sort. Over the chemise went the sleeveless kirtle that acted like a corset up top but had a skirt attached so it was like a dress to go over her chemise and cover the chemise's skirt. It was a crimson red with white embroidery on the top. She laced the white laces tightly in the front and knocked the breath out of herself at one point.

"I definitely don't miss these," Hermione whispered to herself. She dropped her arms to her sides tiredly and smoothed down the skirts of the outfit. At least the materials weren't very thick, it was a nice day out. Her black flats she'd been wearing would do fine at the moment.

"Merlin, I forgot to tell you how much I hate these tight dresses," Hermione sighed as she left the room. Merlin's cheeks went a little pinker, but Hermione didn't even notice. He stared at her with a small smile.

"You look.. great!" he told her truthfully.

"Thanks, I guess," she smiled uncomfortably. They went to cross the square again to hop up the steps people were hurrying on. The two chatted a bit along the way and Merlin managed to make Hermione laugh and smile. She had to hike up her skirts every time she climbed steps but she didn't mind much.

"I saw some men and women stare at you," Merlin whispered with a grin.

"Why?" Hermione asked quietly, attentive.

"The women looked scandalous because getting up the steps you'd hike your skirt up rather high, in their eyes at least, and a very few of the men were enjoying every moment of it," Merlin told her. "Some men turned away, embarrassed, though."

"It's strange how they think I'm immodest," she pondered aloud. In reality, she was more modest than a quarter or more of the girls her age or a bit older in her time.

"Welcome back," Merlin said cheekily. They went round through the kitchen and it was even more packed than the corridors. The cook was in a passionate rage as she shouted orders at scurrying workers.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" she yelled at Merlin.

"The prince's shirt," he said defensively.

"Keep your dirty fingers off my food, do you understand?" she hissed.

Merlin and Hermione exchanged amused looks and as they were passing a counter a long hook on a rope dangled down from above. They glanced up and Hermione saw a grate above where two men were grinning eagerly and nodding at something on the counter. Hermione saw it was some sort of cooked fowl. Merlin attached one to the hook and pulled the rope. Then he pushed her gently away to run out. They left and the cook started yelling loudly at either them or the chicken thieves.

"Those two were Gwaine and Percival, Knights of Camelot," Merlin told her after they had laughed a bit. "Gwaine was getting into fights at the tavern all the time before he became a knight and Percival is just _huge_."

Percival, Hermione had decided, reminded her of a really tough teddy bear because his face looked rather baby-ish, even as a mature man and the twinkle in his eyes was simply excited at the prospect of a whole cooked bird. Gwaine looked very mature with his bearded face and long dark locks but she could tell he was a friend of mischief.

"So _they're _the famed knights of Camelot and of the Round Table," Hermione said with a sarcastic voice.

"Yeah... they're a lot more knight-ish on the battlefield," Merlin smiled as they walked. Cook started screaming down the hallway, obviously finally discovering who'd helped the thieves. Merlin and Hermione jogged again when a quick servant knocked into Merlin while passing by. Hermione jumped aside and winced at the currently red-stained white shirt.

"Uh-oh," she breathed out.

"That's fantastic," Merlin muttered in annoyance. He examined the shirt and Hermione peered at it as well.

"You could try a bit of salt," an approaching voice said.

The two looked up to see a dark hair, olive-skinned armored man approaching with a nice smile. His eyes flickered on Hermione for a moment.

"Lancelot, Arthur is going to kill me," Merlin moaned.

_The Lancelot? _Hermione thought. _He's actually rather attractive. Not that I'm in love just by seeing him or anything. Just, must be why Gwen is attracted to him._

"Who's your friend?" Lancelot asked.

"This is Hermione, she's not.. from here," Merlin answered. Lancelot extended a hand to Hermione, who grasped it firmly and shook. He looked a bit shocked. Hermione realised he'd expected her to give her his hand to kiss, not shake firmly.

"You've got a strong grip, milady," Lancelot complimented her with a smile.

"Thank you," Hermione blushed, feeling stupid.

"Don't worry, Lancelot, she knows about me and she's the same as I am," Merlin said quietly.

Lancelot nodded and looked again at Hermione. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Sir Lancelot."

The above named went back to examining the shirt. "Let's see..." He seemed to be amused. "You've faced far worse, Merlin."

Hermione couldn't help but smile.

"He needs it for tonight," Merlin replied helplessly.

"I'm sure a man of your talents can think of something," Lancelot suggested with a raised eyebrow. He grinned and went walking past the pair. Merlin checked to make sure no one was watching and stared at the stain in concentration.

_"Fordwin wamm," _he almost hissed, his eyes glowing gold. Hermione watched in wonder. He truly was a powerful warlock. Not that cleaning stains was a huge feat, but his eyes glowed when he did magic and it was wandless. That took the skill of someone like Dumbledore. Lancelot turned around and Merlin held up the shirt. Lancelot opened his arms wide to say,"See how easy?" We all smiled and Merlin and I went on our way.

"Um, I think I should wait like, down the corridor," Hermione stopped walking, nervous. She knew where they were and just how close they were to Arthur's room. She wasn't ready for that road yet, not after the memories it held.

"It's fine, just stand here," Merlin nodded understandingly. Hermione smiled encouragingly until he disappeared in the doorway further down and then she covered her eyes with a hand.

"Oh, Merlin, if only _he_ wasn't here I'd stay to be your friend," Hermione murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry about last chapter not showing up a day or two after it was published. Something messed up with Fanfiction so I didn't even get a confirmation email that the chapter had been published ever though it had been. Sorry! Also, I'm sorry but I just love Morgana okay I'd be all for Queen Morgana. You know, if she wasn't going to kill Arthur. She's so cool though ew Gwen ugh no. Sorrynotsorry.**

* * *

Morgana reached the Seas of Meredor, stopping in a foggy forest to help Morgause out of the rickety cart. The mutilated Priestess glanced around, Morgana watching her cautiously.

"The Isle of the Blessed," Morgause whispered.

Morgana then took Morgause carefully to her side and helped her to a dock where a ferry awaited. They climbed in after Morgause paid the man inside with a single coin, huddling together, the cold of their hearts keeping each other warm.

* * *

Leon and Elyan rode into the square, dazed but back to normal. They ran in and entered the Council Chambers, ready to report what they had witnessed. Arthur blinked waited for one of them to speak, having heard several rumours of what had happened to them. He hoped it wasn't true. But, unfortunately, Leon was able to prove his fears.

"The reports are true, Sire. We caught up with Morgana on the Plains of Denaria."

"Was she alone?" Arthur pursed his lips. Leon turned to Elyan who shook his head.

"There was someone else," he said.

"Morgause," Arthur stared at his hands, a sinking feeling in his chest. Agravaine stepped forward and spoke to the knights.

"Where was Morgana heading?" he questioned. Leon hesitated but then replied.

"The Seas of Meredor."

Gaius began to say something and everyone's heads swiveled to look at him.

"The Isle of the Blessed," he said quietly.

"I'll send out patrols at first light," Agravaine said firmly.

"Thank you, Agravaine," Arthur nodded to his uncle. Leon looked troubled and he decided to tell Arthur the rest of the bad news.

"Sire, you should know her powers have grown," he said in a grim voice. "Sir Bertrand and Sir Wontague are both dead."

Arthur glanced down sorrily and rubbed his hands together slowly. "Keep me informed of any developments."

All but Agravaine bowed hastily and left the chambers. Agravaine stared at Arthur, respectfully yet in a way that seemed to be an act.

"For months, nothing. Why now?" Arthur said in frustration.

"We knew she couldn't stay hidden forever. Today, tomorrow, what does it matter? Mustn't live in fear, Arthur. Camelot is strong. If Morgana were to act, we'd be ready for her," Agravaine told Arthur reassuringly. Arthur smiled up at his Uncle, still frustrated but with a little hope.

"You're right, of course. I don't know how I'd've got through these last few months without you. Thank you, Uncle."

Agravaine returned the smile, resting his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I made a promise to your mother. I'll always be there for you." He patted Arthur once on the shoulder and the king smiled again and left the chambers. Agravaine watched after, his face frozen in look of contemplation.

* * *

"Merlin, I can't go to this feast, I'll feel ridiculous," Hermione complained.

"You have to go so I'm not alone!" Merlin pleaded.

"Don't be stupid, the knights and Gaius will be there," Hermione shot back, shutting Gaius's door behind her as Merlin followed her in the room. She sat by Harry, who was still unconscious.

"But Hermione, Samhain is an important holiday here in Camelot, it'd look incredibly rude if you didn't come," Merlin said, crossing his arms triumphantly. Hermione grumbled and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I can't go wearing this you know," she answered, hoping that would get her out of it.

"I know where some of Morgana's old clothes are, you can use magick to change them a bit and no one will know where you got them," Merlin replied easily.

"Alright, I'll go to this Samhain thing," Hermione snapped back, angry she'd lost the fight.

"Great, you can really talk to the knights then!" Merlin grinned happily. His smile was contagious and Hermione could no longer frown in disdain. She felt a large hand touching her dark locks and she faced Harry again, confused. He was blinking to clear his already bad vision and his lips were practically glued together they were so dry. A surge a relief coursed through her.

"Mione," he croaked.

"Good morning, Sunshine," Hermione said, glad he was okay and awake. "Or should I say good evening?" Merlin merely watched the scene before him, a little unsure of the man who had come with Hermione this time.

"How long have I been out?" Harry asked after taking a sip of the cup of water Hermione had handed him. "Are we still in Camelot? What_ are_ you wearing?"

"Approximately twelve hours, yes, and it's a mixture of a lot of layers and some things tight in places that should be outlawed to be tight in."

Merlin's ears went an atrocious red and Harry gaped.

"O-oh," Harry stammered.

"Nevermind that, Merlin's forcing me to go the Samhain feast so that means you're coming," Hermione stood up.

"What?" Harry protested. "I'm in no condition-"

"Shut up, you're coming," Hermione stated, going back out the door to the room Merlin had escorted her to earlier to stay in.

An awkward silence filled the room. Just two warlocks with amazing reputations.

"So, you're the great Merlin," Harry started.

"And you're some lad named Harry," Merlin replied stiffly.

Harry looked a bit nervous as he fumbled for his glasses on the table next to him and slid them onto his face.

"Yep, that's me," Harry laughed a restricted laugh. Merlin said nothing for a few seconds.

"Do you normally get your friends into trouble and/or turn their lives a bit upside down?" Merlin asked nonchalantly.

Harry's smile turned to a straight, tight line and Merlin simply turned to follow Hermione. He wondered what kind of friend would bring a person somewhere that pained them. It didn't seem like the good kind of friend to him.

* * *

Hermione was rather pleased at how she'd managed to transfigure the dress Merlin had brought her. It was beautiful but a little big on her frail body. Hermione had gotten a sudden daring thought while transfiguring the gown and it turned into a beautiful, slightly seductive creation. If she was going to be forced to go to a feast, then a feast it would be. She hadn't had a good time in a long while. Maybe it would make her happier to do something entertaining, she didn't know. But it was worth a shot and she was doing it for Merlin. Not for Arthur. She wanted a little confidence back.

The dress started off as an emerald creation with flowing sleeves, then it morphed into a midnight black, Beauty and the Beast "Belle" sleeved dress. As to detail, solid gold embroidery grew like ivy with little curled leaves over the whole corset part of the dress. A soft, light as air black skirt was the bottom of the dress. Slightly transparent black ruffles of the same material covered the skirt in layers of sorts and they fluttered in the wind. Hermione slid it on and got Merlin's help in tying the back golden strings of the corset.

"Think of it as tying your own shirt," Hermione suggested, a little embarrassed herself.

"Not helping," the red-faced warlock muttered. He pulled a string hard and Hermione let out a yelp.

"Sorry!"

"Just tie it, Merlin," she said through gritted teeth. Her beloved black flats had been turned into the same dark, solid gold as the details of her dress and had slightly pointed toes and a strap around the ankles. She'd left her hair down, finding some pins to use to pull it half back and she even braided small braids in random parts of her hair.

"Done," he sighed in relief. Hermione examined herself in a mirror. She felt a little pretty. A little, but still, it was a start. They left Merlin's room to find Harry waiting in a nice men's outfit with a dark green shirt that brought out his eyes.

"You look terrific, Hermione," Harry complimented her.

"Thanks, you too," Hermione said, a little nervous. Gaius had already gone down the the feast. Before the trio could even get to the door, ready to go, it burst open.

"What-" Merlin was cut off.

"So it's true then! Hermione, you've come back!" Jada said eagerly.

Hermione simply stared in shock.

* * *

**Not a great chapter... but a chapter, right? XD Sorry if it's boring to you, I tried but I had to get some main plot out of the way. Next chap will be better!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Last chapter wasn't the best but I'm trying! Oh, you have no idea how badly I want to get to the best parts of the plot! Ah, patience.**

* * *

"I mean, of course it spread around the castle that intruders had been captured but I just assumed it was Morgana again!" Jada rambled, stepping closer to Hermione. "Which, would be horrible, actually, I'd be worried if that were true. Anyway, I got it out of a few servants that they'd seen you."

Hermione turned white in fear. "Are they scared of me? Do they want me dead?" Jada shook her head quickly.

"Oh, no, Hermione! After the King.. well, after King Uther died, Arthur proclaimed across Camelot that you had been innocent and that you were back home, safe. He made sure everyone across the kingdom knew of your innocence. In fact, if anyone said a bad thing against you he'd get very upset. Of course, I always believed you were good. I knew you better than most, being your servant."

Hermione's flush came back and she almost sighed in relief. Then an odd feeling went through her. Arthur had made sure everyone knew she was innocent? He'd defended her to anyone who questioned her actions? It made her a little warm inside that he'd been protective of her. But then again, he'd moved on to Guinevere...

"I know you believed me, you were always a great friend, not a servant," Hermione cracked a smile for the red-head. Jada grinned and threw her arms around the witch. Merlin held his hands behind his back, feeling a bit out of place. Jada pulled back and blushed.

"Sorry, Hermione, I've just missed you," Jada apologized.

"It's fine, Jada, I haven't received such a hug in a while," Hermione admitted without thinking. Neither Merlin or Jada said anything, Merlin simply looking at Hermione with sadness and Jada's eyes filling with tears.

"You did seem different," she started, blinking them away, "but Cook's meals will easily fix you up and get you back to a good weight!"

Hermione nodded. "That'll be nice. Well, Merlin and I are going down to the feast now-"

"Oh, I'm coming too! To serve I mean," Jada added.

"Brilliant! We can go together," Merlin spoke out cheerfully, the previous look on his face long gone.

"Let's go then, I'm actually sort of hungry," Hermione told them, surprised at that. She usually didn't want to eat much, but after being around Merlin for a bit, the laughter and running had left her starving. They left the room and passed a few scattered servants bustling around still. Hermione felt a little embarrassed, hoping no one would look too hard at her. She always did feel a bit strange wearing beautiful things when she felt they didn't match her appearance very well. She felt the clothes would outshine her.

"Here we are," Merlin muttered, stopping outside the open doors leading to the dining hall. Hermione remembered the layout in her mind and it was before her in real life after so long. The two long tables on either side of the large hall, the short one facing them horizontally at the end of the two long ones. Everything was decorated grandly in Camelot's famed colours. No silver was left from a table and candelabras flickered warmly. Arthur had just walked in among the clusters of laughing and chatting people. At one of the long tables sat the knights, four of whom Hermione recognized. The black one that had been knocked out by Morgana earlier was there as well. As Arthur passed by donning his long red cape and grand bronze crown, they grinned and clapped. He smiled at them good-naturedly and went to speak to a few people. Guinevere stood at the short table, by a chair obviously next to Arthur's. She still wore a simple gown, although seemingly more provocative than usual, and her hair down and long. Hermione gazed enviously at the beautiful mixed girl who had captured Arthur's eye during her absence.

"Come on," Jada tugged on Hermione's arm, she and Merlin already walking in. Hermione stumbled and straightened up quickly to follow. She hoped she didn't look incredibly clumsy. A few people glanced over to see the new arrivals and saw her. A few smiled in welcome, others sniffed in disdain. Obviously those who didn't trust Arthur's version of her story. The king himself couldn't help but follow the actions of the group he was conversing with, and so he looked over. Hermione quickly stood up tall and walked gracefully, staring him down calmly to prove she wasn't afraid. He kept eye contact though, and she wasn't sure if she should break away first or wait for him to. So they stared for a good few seconds, neither budging an inch. It was when Hermione knocked into a server with a platter did she turn away to catch herself and apologize for her clumsiness. When she shot a look back, Arthur had an amused smirk on his face. He faced his group again and Hermione wished she could slap that grin off his stupid, handsome face. Well, just stupid face, she refused to think of it as handsome.

Gwen watched the odd girl walk in, noticing her immediate connection with Arthur. She felt a little threatened and uncomfortable, remembering how this girl had indeed been betrothed to Arthur years ago, so she stopped watching. The girl was very pretty, yet very frail. A flush was in her cheeks, unlike the sallow face Gwen had seen at first. The girl did indeed seem to have a bit of hair trouble, for it looked very thick and rather bushy, but long and rich in colour all the same. The girl looked haunted in her eyes, as far away as Gwen was. It was something deep she couldn't put her finger on. And as frail as the young woman had become, her body wasn't a twig either. Gwen was voluptuous in many areas, but this girl did indeed have some curves visible under the black gown.

"Hermione, come meet the knights," Merlin pulled her aside gently. She faced the five men nervously, a little intimidated in front of such legends.

"I've met all of you but this man," Hermione said, a little shyly, extending a hand to Elyan. His coal coloured eyes widened a bit, but took her hand as she shook it firmly. "I'm Hermione, obviously, as Merlin said."

"I'm Elyan, it's a pleasure to meet you," the knight said. Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Lancelot were communicating silently in the corner of Hermione's eyes.

"No, it's a pleasure to meet you," Hermione breathed out nervously. "Really, you have no idea."

Elyan looked a bit confused but smile. Hermione turned to Percival and Gwaine.

"And you men, I've seen you once stealing a whole cooked fowl," she laughed. Gwaine and Percival grinned happily.

"Yep, that's us alright," Gwaine said. "Gwaine here, Professional Knight and Kitchen Plunderer. The second one's a side job but I've been told I'm pretty incredible at both."

Percival elbowed Gwaine in the side good-naturedly, who in return groaned in pain. "Ouch, Perce, your elbow's like a new sword."

"Sorry, Gwaine," Percival shrugged as Hermione giggled behind her hand at the boyish men. "Percival here, obviously. I'm just really big."

"I see that," Hermione said, trying to be serious.

"I like your gown, it suits you," Gwaine complimented Hermione. He was incredibly dashing and mature looking. Hermione blushed deeply and thanked him.

"Gwaine, quite being a idiot," Lancelot said, reaching over Percival to ruffle the chin-length brown hair on Gwaine's head.

"Hey!"

"Is for horses, how wise of you," Lancelot smirked. Gwaine was about ready to stand up and have a good wrestle, all in good fun, but Percival pulled him down.

"Not in the presence of a lady," he said.

"What a true knight," Hermione told Percival with a smile. Percival smirked at the pouting Gwaine.

"You look lovely, my lady," Lancelot told her with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Sir Lancelot," she curtsied a little. She smiled in turn at Leon, who had just been watching everything with a smile.

"A pleasure to see you back, my lady," the loyal knight bowed his head.

"Merlin, get a few more pints would you?" Gwaine suggested eagerly.

"I don't think you need anymore to be honest, Sir Gwaine," Hermione arched a brow. The other knights burst into laughter while Gwaine sighed dejectedly, lifting his empty cup up, begging for pity.

"I'll get more," Merlin chuckled. Hermione said good-bye and parted from Merlin. She went over to a group of proud-looking men and women.

"Good evening, my name is-"

"We do not associate with those who break the decrees of Camelot," one woman hissed. She turned her blonde head around and her group followed, sending Hermione glares as they left. She sunk a little dejectedly and moved on to another group.

"Hello, I'm-"

"A sorceress," a man sniffed angrily. "Who invited you? They might as well invite the scum of the kingdom while they're at it!" A few agreed and they left as well, but the others stayed and complimented Hermione, who smiled fakely, returned the compliments, and walked away with glistening eyes. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking because she knocked into a large, not Percival large, but well-built person.

"I'm sorry, I was just-"

"Crying?" Arthur asked. Hermione's head flicked up and she rubbed her eyes, shaking her head.

"No, of course not," she told him proudly. "I yawned and tears came to my eyes, that's all."

Arthur nodded, as if he agreed but not really, and stood still. "Enjoying yourself? I noticed you've made friends with my men."

"Yes, they're very charming," Hermione said cheerfully, "and _extremely _loyal. Any woman would be lucky to have one of them as their husband."

Arthur's facial expression flickered. "Yes, well, attitude reflects leadership, isn't that the saying?"

"Never heard it before," Hermione said sweetly. Oh, how she wanted to hit him and let out her pent up emotions. Just punch him and maybe pull his golden hair a bit. And maybe even kiss him afterwards. Wait, kiss him afterwards? Ridiculous. She was over the king and his cool manner. Over him and his new woman. At least, she figured she was. But that was hard to convince herself to think when he stood inches from her and she could smell that forest again. And stare into his eyes. If she'd missed anything about him, it was those eyes. How they could flash protectively and smoulder affectionately. They were all Gwen's now. Isn't that what she had wanted when she left? She couldn't convince herself that very well either.

"Are you alright?" Arthur said curiously.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Hermione snapped, the hole in her hurting from processing those thoughts.

"Fine!" Arthur snapped back. "I don't know why I bother being civil with you! You left, remember?!"

Hermione wondered where this came from. She wondered if maybe there were pent up things in him as well. She was too angry to care at the moment.

"Oh, I _left_?" Hermione snarled. "Don't even get me started on that. Would you like me to tell the story again and remind you _what I went through_? Or perhaps you'd like the version where you saved me over and over and I messed up your happily ever after? Pray tell thee, _Sire, _what you prefer, because obviously it's all about you!"

"You can't address me like that, I'm the king!" Arthur shot back.

"I'm sorry you're too good for me now, _Your Highness, _how dare I be so stupid? Or perhaps Your Majesty? So, are we back to calling each other Sire and My Lady? I guess a lot has changed."

"Yes, it has, and unfortunately, you've missed a lot," Arthur said acidly.

"I did. I missed it while doing what was right," Hermione said coolly.

"Hurting someone close to you is what's right?" he mocked.

"Yes, it is if you're saving others in return!" Hermione told him caustically, her eyes wet.

"I saved y-"

A bell rang, signalling the food was ready to be served. Few that were around the heated argument backed away to find seats. Gwen had been speaking with the servants about serving the food and had missed the whole thing. Arthur and Hermione stared each other down again, this time in anger. Hermione again felt conflicted, their faces centimeters apart, whether she wanted to kiss or punch him. It was leaning a bit more to punch.. Arthur was conflicted as well on wanting to kiss her or storm away. The scale wasn't tipping on either side. Hermione took the opportunity to back away and find a seat, plopping down angrily. Him and his dumb comments, always about him! He could be upset, but she couldn't? He wanted to change the story? Hermione stared at her plate silently and prayed she would leave soon.

* * *

Arthur stood at his seat, keeping his eyes off the pretty witch to the left. Pain still coursed through him but he put on a face for his people. He raised his goblet and everyone quieted down. Agravaine was on Arthur's left, Gwen on the right. Arthur spoke loudly.

"Samhain. It is the time of year when we feel closest to the spirits of our ancestors. It is a time to remember those we have lost to celebrate their passing."

* * *

Morgause lay upon the altar on the Isle of the Blessed, pitiful and quiet. Morgana stood beside her faithfully.

"Samhain is almost upon us. We must hurry," Morgause said.

"I can't do this," Morgana whispered weakly.

"Sister. Remember what I told you. It is the only way. What you are about to do will affect everyone, even you. But most importantly, it will bring our enemies to their knees. You must be strong, remember that."

Morgause gave Morgana a dagger. The raven-haired sorceress examined it, looking pained.

"Do not be scared. I am not long for this world. There is nothing left for me here now."

Morgana still hesitated. Morgause took her hand gently.

"Please, sister, let my parting be my final gift to you," she whispered.

* * *

Agravaine stood and raised his goblet. "To the king!"

"To the king!" everyone present echoed while standing to toast. Hermione mumbled the exclamation.

* * *

Morgana took a deep breath.

"Eala leofu sweoster, paem gastum befaeste ic pe. Alys pa peoster pe inne onwunap!"

Morgana held up the dagger, her eyes glowed, and then plunged it into her sister's chest. The blonde gasped softly.

* * *

Hermione smiled a fake smile when a sudden disturbance came to her attention. She sensed something was wrong. Everyone else seemed unaffected and they were toasting, but everything was a blur and slow to her. She turned her head to look over at Merlin, who met her gaze, both sensing they had felt the same thing. Something very bad had just happened, something unnatural. They stared and stared, nothing else around them registering in their minds.

* * *

**The Morgana translation was rough, dunno if it's the righ Latin. Sorry! Hope this chapter was better!**


	9. Chapter 9

**No reviews? Nothing? I'm a little disappointed, maybe I shouldn't post any more chapters... :P.**

* * *

Seconds after stabbing her only friend and ally, Morgana was blown backwards off her feet. She laid on the ground, unmoving.

* * *

Hermione was still recovering from the disturbance she and Merlin had felt when a dead-looking woman in a scruffy black cloak, hood on, and a staff in her hand, appeared in the middle of the hall. She was also unnoticed by those around her. Hermione immediately shot out of her seat and her chair scraped backwards loudly. The woman was so pale and so still. Her withered lips opened and she spoke softly. Her eyes were watching someone else. Hermione looked to see Merlin staring at the woman.

"Emrys. Emrys. Emrys."

But then her head turned slowly and her sunken eyes peered into Hermione's soul.

"Clara."

Hermione felt a wave of nausea rise in her throat as the woman disappeared. Through blurry eyes she glanced over at Merlin, who was pale as well. Then his pitcher started slipping out of his hands and Hermione realized she was fading. She rushed to get to Merlin, to help him before she was completely disoriented but the pitcher hit the floor with a crash. Everyone was staring quietly. Spots danced in her eyes as she lost her balance and started to swoon, as did Merlin. As her eyes closed she felt someone catch her and words, fading voices...

* * *

The pale old woman stroked Morgana's cheek, who woke up immediately. A rift, a large tear seeming to be in the sky itself, was before Morgana behind the altar and the woman was standing silently.

"Who are you?" Morgana asked weakly.

"I am the Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world. You have torn the veil between the worlds."

Screams echoed around and Morgana nearly flinched. They were the tormented, eerie screams of people. Cailleach spoke again.

"The Dorocha. They are the voices of the dead, my child. And, like the dead, they are numberless."

Morgana glanced around fearfully, not knowing what she had expected but certainly not these tortured screams.

"You are right to be afraid, Morgana. Your enemies will rue this day and all the destruction it brings, but you must beware. Tearing the veil between the worlds has created a new world, and you will not walk through it alone. The two they call Emrys and Clara will walk in your shadow. They are your destiny, and they are your doom," Cailleach said. Her voice went to a whisper. "Emrys. Clara."

* * *

Lancelot set Merlin down in his chambers while Gwaine set the light Hermione on an empty cot. Harry had followed worriedly. He'd seen the woman and felt the disturbance but he'd said nothing. It hadn't made him very sick, just paler.

"What happened?" Lancelot asked Gaius as he and Gwaine stared at the patients. Harry stood by Hermione, anxious.

"I don't know. I've never felt anyone so cold before," Gaius said, examining Merlin, then Hermione.

"Will they be alright?" Gwaine asked seriously.

"I'll need Hawthorne to improve the blood flow. And blankets. Lots of blankets."

Lancelot and Gwaine set off to fetch the desired items. A knock on the door interrupted Gaius in his thorough examining and he went to open it. Arthur was standing, looking a little annoyed but still concerned in his eyes.

"Is everything alright? I mean, I know Merlin is a bit, um, frail so I wouldn't be so worried if Her- Lady Hermione hadn't fainted too," Arthur said. Gaius allowed him to come in and his eyes flickered over the unconscious young woman. She looked at peace as her black lashes rested against the tops of her cheeks. "I'm not solely worried for her or anything, it's just odd for two people to go out like a candle at the same time, isn't it, Gaius?"

"Yes, quite odd, Sire. I'm not sure why they both fainted in unison, but I think Merlin was just tired and Hermione, I'm sure you've noticed, isn't in the healthiest of states. Recent events must have taken a toll on her and she just collapsed. Seeing Merlin start to go weak might have triggered something in her brain to make her follow. As for being alright, they should recover in a little while."

Arthur nodded, half-convinced, and a sort of guilty weight was on his shoulders. Perhaps he shouldn't have been so rough with Hermione when she'd arrived and they'd spoken. Maybe he shouldn't have gotten into that argument with her before the feast started. He'd made her sick.

"Let me know when they're getting better," Arthur said, turning to leave.

"Of course, Sire."

Gwaine and Lancelot returned to give Gaius the supplies and follow Arthur's lead back to the feast.

* * *

After a few hours of being out cold, Merlin began to rouse. Harry had refused to leave Hermione's side.

"Sire, the feast, you must eat," Gaius tried to convince the young man. Harry shook his head no.

"I'll get something later, I don't want to leave her," he said. "It's my fault she's here anyway."

Gaius said nothing in reply to this, simply kept checking the patients' statuses. Merlin pulled the blanket over his shoulders and left his chambers, coming into the room where Hermione was still out.

"Shouldn't she be awake too?" Merlin asked in confusion, his throat dry and head pounding.

"She's in a much frailer state than you, Merlin, it might take her longer to stir," Gaius replied, still grinding something in a bowl. Merlin took a seat by Gaius and stiffly turned to Harry.

"You can set her in my bed, it's probably more comfortable than this cot," he told the wizard. Harry nodded shortly and picked up Hermione, her arms dangling, and took her into the chambers. Once he was out of sight Merlin spoke.

"When she spoke, her voice...it was as though it came from the depths of the earth, and her eyes...they were so sad. So much pain in them. Who is she?"

Gaius had set down his bowl to listen and he responded gravely.

"The Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world," he answered.

"Why was she there?" Merlin asked.

"It was on the stroke of midnight of Samhain's Eve, the very moment when the veil between the worlds is at its thinnest. It cannot be a coincidence."

Merlin's eyebrows rose a little and he replied, "Why were Hermione and I the only one to see her?"

"You have great power, Merlin. For someone so gifted, such visions are not uncommon. The same goes for Hermione."

"But you don't understand," Merlin shook his head. "It wasn't a vision. She knew who I was. She called me Emrys. And before I went out she called Hermione "Clara."

Gaius pondered the information for a moment. Merlin continued.

"What is it? What does it mean?"

Gauis opened his mouth and spoke carefully. "I'm not sure. But if someone has torn the veil between the worlds, then God help us all." Merlin felt something horrid stir inside him. Fear.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of his chambers and rubbed her eyes. Her hair had come undone and she was barefoot. She wobbled a bit and Harry caught her elbows. She shook him off gently.

"I'm fine, Harry, I'm not a weakling," she said.

"Are you alright?" Gaius asked, getting up to go to her. She smiled.

"Well, I feel as if my skull had been split in two and my equilibrium is off balance, but other than that, I'm breathing."

Gaius chuckled and handed her a flask. "Drink this, it'll help."

She guzzled it down, making a face, and made her way to Merlin. She wanted to tell him something but for some reason, didn't want Harry to hear. "Harry, would you go get some food? I'm starving," Hermione said sweetly. Harry looked a bit suspicious but nodded. He left the room and she waited until his footsteps were no longer echoing on the stairs.

"Merlin, who was that woman?" Hermione shivered at the mere thought of her. "She seemed.. dead." Merlin reexplained what Gaius had told him quickly and Hermione listened intently.

"She called you Emrys," Hermione said softly. Merlin scratched his neck.

"The Druids say they've been waiting for my arrival from a prophecy of theirs, and they same my name is Emrys," Merlin answered.

Hermione rubbed her face. "But that doesn't explain why she called me Clara."

Merlin could not answer. "I'm not sure why."

"Clara is Latin for bright, Hermione," Gaius told her. "Maybe she knows of your magick and named you based on what she saw in you?"

"But if Merlin is called Emrys because of the Druids, couldn't that be the same as why she called me Clara?" Hermione asked. It was all curious and frightening. Why would that woman, the gatekeeper of the spirit world, call her a Latin name that the Druids used in their prophecies?

"Perhaps," Gaius said warily. "I cannot be sure. Don't worry yourself about it, Hermione, I'm sure it was nothing important."

Hermione nodded and Harry came back with the food. She smiled and thanked him and Merlin stared at her, wondering if he wasn't the only main character of a prophecy.

* * *

**So I was using Google translate and I typed in a bunch of stuff related to Hermione, but all the names were rubbish. So I typed in bright, as in 'brightest witch of her age' and funnily enough, Clara comes up. Coincidence, Doctor? Sorry, I don't believe in those. WHERE'S THE TARDIS, COME ON, I'VE FIGURED IT OUT HAVEN'T I? HE SHOULD BE COMING, I'VE STUMBLED UPON SOME DEEP SECRET IN TIME ITSELF. PLEASE? XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter full of plot stuff. Sigh. Just saw Merlin season finale, cried through the whole thing. Just kill me. I'm so sad.**

* * *

Hermione made it back to her room without falling down any stairs (well, with a few close encounters but the wall saved her a few times.) She stripped down and threw on a pale yellow night gown Merlin had gotten for her. It was from when she'd been in Camelot years ago. It made memories come back to the surface just to feel the material rub against her. Harry had gone his way to his own chambers after saying goodnight. Hermione felt a little bad for Harry. Certainly he missed Ginny and he didn't know anyone here. It seemed as if his encounters with Merlin were strained as well. Maybe it was a man thing? She didn't really know. She didn't have time to think long about it when there was a knock on her door.

"Coming!" she said loud enough for the person to hear. She hobbled to the door and opened it up. Arthur had come to her chambers. She could feel her face growing warm. He didn't say anything at first, merely stared at her. She wondered if there was a stain on her gown when she realized that that specific gown was the one he'd proposed to her in. And other things...

"Um, sorry, I was just coming to check on you since... since you went unconscious," Arthur said quickly, embarrassed to have been caught staring.

Hermione didn't know if she should respond rudely or politely after their fight. She wasn't angry any more, she was too tired. He seemed genuinely worried about her, so politeness would be fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hermione said casually. "Nothing serious."

"I wanted to.. um," Arthur cleared his throat. "TO apologize for how rough I've been with you so far. I realize that's what must have made you weak enough to faint and I'm truly sorry. I forgot what a, er, fragile state you seem to be in now and I wasn't thinking."

Hermione wanted to laugh in his face and tell him he didn't make her weak at all whatsoever and she was perfectly fine. But she couldn't very well tell him she'd seen the gatekeeper of the spirit world either so she decided to take the apology and run with it.

"It's fine, I'm much better now," Hermione told him. "Merlin is too."

"Merlin's always fine, he's just..." Arthur trailed off, unable to insult Merlin politely in front of her. Hermione looked into his eyes and shook her head slowly.

"You take him for granted, Sire. But you'll see one day how much he's done for you."

Arthur looked positively perplexed at her mysterious reply but just smiled casually.

"I hope you sleep well and get better," he told her sincerely. Hermione nodded and shut her door, but peeking at his retreating form through the crack before she closed it. Mixed emotions ran through her and she wondered if they would ever go away. With Arthur they never seemed to, but one emotion that she found to keep coming back was love. It scared her now because she wasn't his anymore, and he wasn't hers. Before that emotion was certainly welcome but not when he obviously preferred to keep his distance. Not when he was with his queen to be. And certainly not when she was leaving in a day's time.

* * *

Hermione yawned and sat up. She promptly fell back onto the bed, dizzy from getting up so fast and spots dancing in her eyes. She took another chance and sat up slowly. Then over the bed went her legs and then the rest of her 107 pounds. She accidentally knocked over a pillow and it made a loud smack as it hit the floor. Something was in it. She picked it up and reached inside. Her wand! Merlin or Gaius must have gotten it for her! She got dressed in a blue gown and went walking down the corridor, wand in the pocket of the dress. She had to pass Arthur's room to get to Harry's, which was at the other end, down the corridor to the right. She bustled quickly past, as quick as her sore body would go, and heard Merlin and Arthur going at it. She ran into Sir Leon while looking away from the room.

"My apologies, My Lady," Leon said, stopping to speak.

"No, it was my fault, Sir Leon," she assured him. He went past her and knocked on the door to Arthur's room. He seemed urgent. She couldn't help but move out of view and listen as the door opened for him.

"Excuse me, sire. You're needed in the Council Chambers as a matter of urgency."

Hermione frowned and continued to find Harry. She remembered the compass on her neck, invisible for this long. She preferred it that way.

"Harry, wake up!" Harry groaned and reached over to grab his glasses and push them onto his face.

"Whuisit?" he mumbled.

"Something's going on, want to go find out?" she asked.

"_You _want to break the rules and _eavesdrop_?" he muttered disbelievingly.

"Yes."

"Fine."

"Check your pillow," Hermione added. Harry did so and his wand was there too.

"Huh, I'd been wondering where they'd taken it," Harry said. He threw on clothes and followed her quick steps down to the Council Chambers.

"Matter of urgency about what?" Harry asked.

"I've told you, _I don't know_," Hermione emphasized for the millionth time.

"OK, calm down!"

"Quit asking then, Chosen One!" Hermione pulled him aside as the door behind Leon started to close. Hermione stuck her toes in the door and it stopped, leaving a crack. She peeked through into the Council Chambers.

"What's happened to her?" Arthur asked, speaking about a plain village girl weeping in the middle of the room.

"Her village was attacked," Agravaine replied grimly.

"By who?" Arthur continued.

"Not entirely clear, Sire," his Uncle answered.

Arthur approached the woman. She flinched and looked frightened.

"What's your name?" Arthur asked gently, leaning down so he didn't tower over her.

"Drea," the girl whimpered. She tensed as he stepped closer, so he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Hermione's heart drummed quickly at his tenderness.

"Drea. I'm Arthur. Don't be frightened. Tell me what happened."

She began her story, still trembling. "My mother, my father, my litter sister, they're..." She began weeping again. Hermione stood incredibly still.

"It's all right. It's all right," Arthur told her soothingly.

"Someone attacked them," Arthur went on. "Who?"

"There was no one. Just...shapes."

"You didn't see their faces?" Arthur asked.

"The had no faces," Drea said. Everyone was silent. Arthur glanced around questioningly.

"I- I keep telling you. They were there, but...they weren't there. They moved so quickly. It was as if they weren't real, but...they must've been. I could hear the people screaming. And then...silence. They were all...dead."

She was crying again and Arthur comforted her.

"Hey. Thank you," he told her softly. He took her to Gaius, who held the poor girl.

"Where is this village?" Arthur asked Agravaine.

"Howden. It's to the east of the White Mountains, no more than half a day's hard ride."

"Ready the men," Arthur told Leon.

Hermione couldn't see very clearly so she opened the crack a tad more. But her foot slipped and the door opened widely. She tried to dart away, Harry pulling her over, but it was too late.

"Who's there?" Agravaine called out. Hermione let out a breath and pulled Harry with her.

"It is I, Hermione," she said calmly. Everyone was watching.

"Why were you listening in on Council matters?" Agravaine questioned.

"I was looking for Gaius and heard he'd come here," she lied confidently. Harry smiled uncertainly.

"We'll go though," he told them. Hermione shook her head and held it high.

"I request that Lord Harry and I come on this journey," she told him loudly. Agravaine looked irritated but spoke politely.

"Surely you would stay here? The King would disapprove anyway, he would wish for his guests to be comfortable and safe," Agravaine replied stiffly. Hermione crossed her arms.

"It is my decision and there are no laws against going," Hermione responded strongly. "Lord Harry and I are quite capable swordsmen. Well, a swordsman and swordswoman. Besides, we understand how this poor girl must be feeling.."

Hermione gulped down the lump in her throat. She knew exactly how Drea felt.

"We wish to help, for Camelot," she said, regaining her composure. Arthur looked unsure as to if he would let them come. Hermione strode to Arthur and spoke quietly.

"I know how she feels and besides, I've got another day before I leave," she said. "I'm coming with and so's Harry."

"I won't let either of you get harmed before you leave, you're staying here," he told her firmly. "Do something with Guinevere while we're gone, I don't know. But you're not coming."

The last thing Hermione wanted to do, no offense to the future queen, was to have a girl's day out with Guinevere.

"Arthur Pendragon, I'm not staying in the damn castle!" she told him angrily. He was shocked at her outburst, but more at her language than anything. Not to mention she'd used his name rather than 'Sire.' He pursed his lips and then nodded.

"You two may come along," he told her. "But if you get hurt, don't come crying to me, understood?"

Hermione smirked at him, triumphant. "Who says it'll be me that gets hurt?" She turned away, her hair flipping with her, and he caught a waft of it's scent. He nearly closed his eyes but returned to Leon to discuss packing.

* * *

"I won't say I'm happy to be doing this," Harry muttered as he and Hermione went to the square to get on their horses. "But then again, I understand how this girl feels too and I want to help."

"Remember your 'saving people thing'?" Hermione asked. "Well, Arthur might just beat you in that. Or Merlin. One boasts of it occasionally, the other never gets credit for his work."

Harry was given a spare set of knight's armour, without a cape since he wasn't actually a knight of Camelot. A scabbard was at his hip and a nicely made sword in it. Hermione had been given Morgana's old armour, which consisted of a chainmail top lighter than the knights', tight stretchy leggings, boots, a large belt around the stomach, a small string around her waist with the scabbard that held a normal sized sword (Hermione refused to have a small knife), gloves, arm guards on the wrists, and a long, velvet powder blue cloak. They went over to the group of horses and knights. Arthur looked at Hermione's armour and felt a stab of pain. He remembered Morgana wearing the outfit and saving his life the time they'd gone to help Merlin's old village. Now Morgana wanted to take his life.

"Is everyone ready?" he called out.

"Yes, Sire," they responded. Everyone got on their horses and Hermione refused help to climb on hers. She patted Milly lovingly, glad to see her again. The horse whinnied, happy to see her true owner again. The horses then galloped out of the citadel, heading for Howden. Hermione wondered if she would need her compass. Perhaps it would help during this mission? She still didn't know.

* * *

After a while the horses slowed to a trot and Merlin jumped at the sound of a woodpecker.

"Merlin, you need your comfort blanket?" Arthur asked the nervous servant.

"What do you mean?" Merlin replied.

"You're making me edgy," Arthur shot back through gritted teeth.

Lancelot's horse whinnied and Merlin jumped again. Hermione would have smiled, but she sensed something too.

"That's a horse," Arthur said in a fakely nice voice.

"Maybe it sensed something," Merlin suggested.

"Yes, that you're a clot pole," Arthu responded breezily.

"That's my word," Merlin said accusingly.

"Yeah, it suits you perfectly," Arthur answered, hiding a smile. The slaughtered village was before them as the group exited the woods. Everyone got off their horses and entered the village. Hermione set her cloak on Milly's back. The horse seemed jumpy and frightened, as did the others.

"Hey, it's alright, girl," Hermione patted her face lovingly and Merlin, who was watching, smiled. She left Milly and followed the knights.

"It's too quiet," Arthur observed suspiciously. The village was literally a ghost town. Nothing left but messes and a few torches burning. We entered the village on foot. All was silent. A door creaked loudly and we froze until a goat bleated and wandered out. I sighed in relief.

"Everyone split up," Arthur whispered. The men nodded and Hermione went with Harry.

"So, are we looking for people or ghosts?" Harry asked quietly.

"I actually don't know," Hermione admitted. She looked around some more when someone yelled, "Here!"

All of the group ran into a house where Elyan stood, gazing at frozen corpses. Hermione gasped and kneeled down to examine further. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, something whipped past Hermione. She craned her neck to look. It seemed she hadn't been the only one to see it.

"You saw it?" Arthur asked anyone.

"We are literally chasing shadows," Gwaine muttered.

"Come on," Arthur ordered. Hermione heard twigs crunching under her boots and sometimes she wanted to jump at the sound. Something wasn't right here and she had a feeling it had something to do with the tear in the veil of the worlds.

A lot of the men had grabbed torches. Hermione and Harry followed Merlin.

"Merlin, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Hermione whispered. "About the veil?"

"Yes, and something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."

"I feel something odd too," Harry whispered, glancing around.

"Of course you are, all magical people can, obviously," Merlin said in annoyance. Harry said nothing, just continued to follow. Off somewhere an eerie shriek resounded and the three stopped walking. Then, a wisp of visible air shrieking the same shriek flew past them. Hermione flipped around and Merlin began to chase the wisp.

"Harry, come on!" They jogged after it, after Merlin, but it soon disappeared.

"What was that?" Hermione asked breathlessly.

"Dunno," Merlin replied. He held out his hand and stared at it in concentration.

"_Leoht_," he said. A flicker of light came out of his hand, then disappeared. He frowned and tried again.

"_Leoht_." Again, nothing happened.

"Oh, honestly, let me try," Hermione whipped out her wand, which she'd hidden in her sleeve, and recited.

"_Lumos maxima_," she said professionally. Her wand too flickered but then went out. "I don't understand-"

Screams echoed around them and a wisp of the shrieking air flew at them. Hermione jumped to the side as it shot at the trio.

"_Fleoh nu on moras! Fleoh nu on moras!_" Merlin's eyes glowed gold but nothing happened.

"Merlin!" Lancelot yelled, running over to wave his torch at the approaching wisp. Hermione choked on her scream and Harry had grabbed her arm.

"What happened?" Lancelot asked, breathing hard.

"My magic... I couldn't use it," Merlin said in shock. "None of our magic works."

* * *

**I'm so fast, I have had NO writer's block. Most likely because this is a canon plot right now... XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go! :) Last night I had a dream about being in the city at night and Gwaine was my friend but modern AU and he took me to his apartment in his car because I couldn't find my place and he was being so nice but stupid me went looking for my own house after we arrived at his building. I should have stayed. ;P**

* * *

"There's something out there," Lancelot said gravely when the others came running back. Harry had tested his magick to no results as well.

"You saw it?" Arthur asked.

"When it saw the light, it fled," Lancelot informed him.

"It scared the horses," Gwaine put in.

"It's not something you can chase or something you can kill," Merlin told them. Hermione shivered involuntarily as more shrieks echoed around the empty village.

"We need to get out of here," Arthur told everyone. Everyone went back to the horses and to Camelot they went.

* * *

Hermione, Merlin, and Harry went to Gaius. After telling Gaius about the toruble with doing magick around the wisps, Harry turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, what did you mean about a veil?" Harry questioned. His green eyes were narrowed slightly, aware he hadn't been told something.

"The veil has been torn by Morgana," Hermione admitted. "The veil between the spirit world and ours."

"So, that's where those... things came from, I'm assuming?" Harry questioned.

"Obviously," Merlin said. Harry said nothing, simply kept looking at Hermione.

"This potion will be done by tomorrow morning, we're going to leave, right?" Harry continued. Hermione toyed with a vial she'd grabbed off of Gaius's table.

"We're going to leave... right?" Harry repeated, exaggerating the 'right'.

"I mean, what about Morgana?" Hermione asked. Gaius and Merlin exchanged looks. Was she actually considering staying? Why?

"What about her?" Harry said.

"Well, we can't just... let her continue to hurt people," Hermione told him. "The more magic on Art- _Camelot's _side, the better chance of defeating Morgana, right?"

Gaius opened his mouth hesitantly. "She's right."

"But I thought you wanted to leave," Harry said, confused. "And you told Arthur we'd be leaving at tomorrow. You said you never wanted to come here. Morgana can't be the only reason you want to stay."

Hermione went red in the face and Merlin looked as if he wanted to punch Harry. He wanted Hermione to stay, and he knew Harry only wanted an answer, but he was making her uncomfortable and he figured Harry should've known Hermione didn't want to go any further into it.

"I just... I think these innocent people deserve any help they can get," Hermione shrugged. "They're so loyal to their king, they trust he will always protect them."

"From what happened, I didn't think you believed that," Harry told her, anger flashing in his eyes. Not at her, but at Arthur. He'd broken her and she was trying to help him. "You don't need to help someone who's hurt you so bad."

"I"m not helping him, I'm helping the people," Hermione shot back. "I know I wanted to leave, I know he moved on and it's broken me, I know there's something different about me now. But whether or not I was hurt, this is my home. Hogwarts is my home too, but here I feel... I feel like I've been here forever. I feel content. That's how I always want to feel. And I want these people to feel that way too. So I'm going to help them find the peace I find here. Well, when I'm away from.._ him_ anyway."

Harry closed his mouth tight. Hermione waited for his answer.

"I'm not leaving then, you've always been there for me so I'm going to be there for you," Harry told her loyally, smiling a little.

Merlin and Gaius smiled a little. Merlin was thankful that even if Harry brought Hermione trouble, he was a loyal friend. Plus, he was happy she was staying. It was hard being the only magick person in Camelot. He felt so alone all the time. But she brightened his days.

* * *

"I've explained the Dorocha to Arthur," Gaius told the trio at night as they sat in his work chambers. "Their getting worse though. Knights are patrolling every street, the people are being attacked, and our only defenses are flames."

Hermione rubbed her eyes tiredly, then nearly jumped into Harry's lap when screams of the Dorocha flew past the window. He patted her back soothingly and Merlin's head whipped around.

"We have to act now before the Dorocha get to us," Hermione shivered. "How do we get rid of them exactly? As in, permanently?"

"The only way to temporarily get rid of them is by torch," Gaius said. "To completely abolish them... the only way I should think would work is to seal the veil once more."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "But... that would take enormous power. And to travel to the Isle of the Blessed..."

Gaius's eyebrow twitched. "I'm afraid that's the only solution I can find."

Hermione turned to Harry, who looked deep in thought. "Harry..."

"I suppose if it's the only way, I'm in," Harry told her.

She hugged him tightly. "Good. We can fix it, I know it." She yawned and scratched her head.

"It's late, you and I should be going to bed," she said quietly. Harry nodded in agreement and got up. Hermione followed suit and faced Merlin. She sent him an eye message and he nodded quickly.

"Harry, I'm coming, I just need a sleeping draught from Gaius, I've been having nightmares again," she said. Harry left the room after replying and as soon as he had completely left the outside staircase, she shut the door tight.

"Gaius, there's something else about repairing the veil," Hermione told him solemnly. "I know, I understand magick enough to know this. The only was to seal the veil again is to repeat the act that tore it. That means another blood sacrifice. Someone has to die."

Merlin jumped up and Gaius sighed deeply. "Gaius, another blood sacrifice? There must be another way!"

Gaius shook his head at the young witch and warlock. "There is no other option. The high priestesses have done this before and every time the same act was performed in order to successfully tear the veil between the worlds. No other way has been used and no other way can reverse it, unfortunately. Indeed, someone must... die."

Hermione's heart was hammering in her chest as she contemplated the enormity of the situation. Someone had to be sacrificed. The thought of it squeezed her insides, for nothing she had ever encountered back in her time had required any sort of sacrifice like this, save for maybe some things Voldemort had done. It seemed so evil and cruel. She was glad that she wasn't a high priestess, and she had no desire to reach that rank. There was no way she could ever accustom herself to learn such horrible things simply to become more powerful or to know more about the Old Religion. But another thing gnawed at her. _Who _would be this called for sacrifice?

She didn't even have to ask herself, the decision, the answer, had already been chosen. She knew she would be pulling a "Harry," and that was something oddly cliche in the the Muggle movies and shows and books. But it was decided that she herself would be the sacrifice. Hermione didn't really have the desire to die, but she didn't see any reason for herself to live opposed to Merlin or Harry or... anyone else. After all, she'd already helped Harry in the War. She still hadn't fixed her parent's memories. Arthur was involved with Guinevere. She really had no more ties to anything but her education, which wouldn't matter once she was dead. Merlin was going to be someone great, he couldn't die yet. Harry had an important job, was engaged, and was still, after all, the Chosen One. Arthur would be King. The only choice was her.

Perhaps it was her destiny. Callieach had said something about Clara, which Gaius believed could possibly be tied to Druid prophecies. Maybe the prophecy about 'Clara' was that she would sacrifice herself to save Emrys and Arthur. It was plausible. Plausible or not, though, Hermione was going to repair the veil.

"I'm sure we'll find something, anything, to keep everyone alive," Hermione said optimistically, hiding her decision within her mind. If she said anything to Merlin or Gaius, they'd try to stop her and she couldn't have that. Even worse, Merlin would take her place in order to stop her. He'd say it was his "destiny" and Hermione would get frustrated. Better to keep it to herself and just do it when the time came.

"Perhaps, Hermione," Gaius agreed. "Oh, your potion will be done tomorrow morning. Would you like me to give it to you once it's finished?"

"Yes, I'll keep it hidden until we leave," Hermione nodded stiffly. She then hugged Merlin and Gaius gently.

"Good night, you two," she smiled warmly and left. Once the door was shut she went down the stairs and headed to her chambers. She passed Arthur's chambers and his door was ajar. She wondered if she should inform him about needing to repair the veil. But she decided against it. Gaius could tell Arthur. She wasn't in the mood to see him and for her heart to start beating rapidly. Then for her to immediately feel stupid about her heart beating so quickly and for Guinevere's face to pop into her mind. She really didn't want to go through the grief. She was halfway to her door when Arthur decided to leave his chambers and follow her a little.

"Hermione."

She froze and went stiff. He simply loved doing this. She remembered when he used to surprise her practically every day last time she been in Camelot. He'd frighten her and then embarrass her when she really hadn't been doing anything criminal. Hermione spun around and stared at him, those feelings she hated bubbling in her. His tall shadow flickered in the light of the torches in the hall.

"I just wanted to- to say good-night," Arthur stuttered softly. He smiled politely and then returned to his room, a little awkward. It was rather endearing, Hermione noted. She groaned inwardly. It was _not _endearing, absolutely NOT. Those were the notes that drove her insane for even popping into her head. She wanted so badly to convince herself she was over the King. Hermione stepped into her chambers, changed, and clambered into bed while thinking.

For so many months she'd felt so betrayed by Arthur, when all he'd done was do what she'd asked. He'd moved on and become King of Camelot. So where did the feeling of betrayal come from if they'd both accepted they'd had to move on?

_It's because he's in love with another woman. You feel betrayed because you never moved on while he did. And it hurts you. You were so broken those months because you wanted to be with him again when you should have just accepted reality. Accepted you'd made the choice to leave him behind._

Hermione whimpered at her own thought. Was it true? Was that why she was so hurt? So changed? If so, why couldn't she accept the decision she'd made? She couldn't answer that question. So instead she closed her drooping eyelids and fell asleep. One last thing flickered behind her eyes before she completely nodded off.

Arthur had said her name.


	12. Chapter 12

**Maybe this chapter will be better, eh? I've gone Canadian. Just kidding, I haven't been upgraded yet. Come on, that was darkly funny, admit it Whovian readers. Yeah, I'm funnier in person, trust me.**

* * *

The next morning Hermione got dressed in the dress she'd first worn when she'd returned, then went to find Harry. She practically dragged the tired bloke down the corridors and up the stairs to Gaius's room.

"Last night, I woke up because I heard them," Hermione told Gaius.

"Same here, but I'd opened my window to get some air and one flew in," Harry said seriously. "It almost got me but I grabbed my candle and it sort of helped."

Gaius looked alarmed at this information. Hermione shifted uncomfortably and decided to tell Gaius the rest.

"I had a sort of.. nightmare," Hermione admitted.

"But Gaius gave you a draught," Harry pointed out. Hermione's heart stopped and she started to get hot.

"I fell asleep before drinking it," Hermione lied. Merlin stared at his feet, noting Harry wasn't the smartest, but he was sure good at detecting things. He had no idea Harry was head of the Auror department so that contributed to Harry's senses.

"Oh. Go on then."

"Well, I dreamed about-"

"Callieach," Merlin finished in astonishment. "You dreamed of her too?"

Hermione's eyebrows were pushed down, a troubled expression on her face. "Yes, she came to me in the middle of.. well, whatever dream I was having."

She wasn't going to admit the interrupted dream was about Arthur. "She came to me, and I could hear those.. those screams as she spoke. She said-"

"'Emrys, your decision will alter your destiny'," Merlin interrupted again.

"Exactly," Hermione said in shock. "Only she said 'Clara' instead of 'Emrys'." Hermione and Merlin both turned to Gaius.

"What does it mean?" they asked in unison. Gaius blinked a few times.

"Whatever decisions you both have made, Callieach knows of them, and depending on what you choose, she has foreseen it changing your fates."

Hermione wondered if Callieach had seen her decision to sacrifice herself. Was she warning her that it was a bad idea? Or good?

"I must go talk to Arthur, this cannot be put off any longer," Gaius said. "I fear if we wait any longer to repair the veil, Camelot will fall to Morgana."

Merlin and Hermione exchanged looks, and then Hermione turned to Harry. He seemed a little worried. She was too.

* * *

Merlin, Gaius, Hermione, and Harry headed to the Council Chambers. Once inside the doors were shut and everyone got together. Hermione stood nervously by Merlin, almost attached to him, and Harry stood on her other side, sometimes squeezing her hand gently. Gaius faced the troubled King and spoke.

"The refugees are coming from across the kingdom. They're looking to Camelot for protection."

"And we will give it to them," Arthur nodded. Hermione could have smiled at his words. Typical Arthur, never wanting anyone to be left behind.

"We cannot house them all," Agravaine spoke up. Hermione's eyes narrowed a tad and she felt Merlin tense up next to her. Something about Agravaine was off, but she didn't remember ever reading anything about him in the legends, so she wasn't sure what to make of him.

"We have to try," Arthur argued softly.

"How?" Agravaine questioned testily. "We cannot live like this forever, Arthur. We must find a way to vanquish these creatures."

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose, a cute trait that Hermione used to adore. She still sort of did, she couldn't help thinking. Arthur looked back up at Gaius this time.

"Somewhere in all your books, Gaius, there must be something," Arthur pleaded. "All I'm asking for is a way to fight them."

Gaius's withered lips twitched. "I fear the Dorocha cannot be defeated by swords and arrows, sire. If I am right, and the veil between the worlds is torn, then there's only one path open to us. To travel to the Isle of the Blessed and repair it."

"And how do I do that?" Arthur asked warily.

"I'm not sure. But for the tear to be created would've required a blood sacrifice. To seal will require another."

Arthur took a moment to let this information sink in, then had made up his mind by the look on his face. Hermione felt her stomach flipping everywhere. What would Arthur say about it?

"We ride before nightfall," he spoke. The Councillors in the room seemed a bit surprised. Hermione was too.

"And who will be the sacrifice?" Gaius asked Arthur. Hermione kept her mouth shut tightly, waiting for Arthur's answer. He seemed hesitant, but his mind was made up.

"If laying down my life will spare the people of Camelot, then that is what I must do," Arthur answered calmly.

Merlin's expression hardly even flickered, which surprised Hermione. She put on a troubled mask, however, knowing when the time came, she would move quicker than Arthur and sacrifice herself before he could do anything. There was absolutely no way Hermione was going to allow the greatest man in legend to die before the right time. It was not going to happen on her watch. Time could be rewritten.

* * *

Agravaine rode into the woods later, entering a hidden hovel without knocking. A figure came up from behind and put a dagger at his back. He went still and spoke.

"My lady?" he asked quietly.

"My lord," Morgana reponded coolly.

Agravaine sighed as the dagger was removed from his back and he could face her.

"I trust you bring me good news," Morgana said as she moved around her home, examining the dagger boredly. "Tell me."

"The kingdom is on its knees," Agravaine said casually.

"How terrible," Morgana said mockingly.

"Indeed," Agravaine chuckled in reply.

"What of the poor people?" Morgana continued in her mocking tone.

"More fall every night," Agravaine responded in satisfaction.

"Such a shame," Morgana replied in a sing-song voice.

"You should know that Arthur intends to vanquish these creatures."

"Impossible," Morgana scoffed in reply.

Agravaine had become serious. "He makes ready to go to the Isle of the Blessed as we speak. If the Dorocha don't kill him on the way, our brave little lamb intends to sacrifice himself to repair the veil."

Morgana immediately went silent and appeared to be deep in thought. She turned away.

"Something's troubling you, Morgana," Agravaine noticed aloud.

"Something the Cailleach said," Morgana replied distractedly. "She spoke of two people. Emrys and Clara. Called them my doom."

"Your doom? What did she mean?" Agravaine questioned, interested.

"I don't know," Morgana answered. The hut was quiet for a few moments, save for the pacing of Morgana as she stared at the glinting silver blade.

"There's another thing," Agravaine added.

"Yes?"

"A man and woman showed up about two days ago," Agravaine said. "The broke into the physicians's room and were captured by guards. They were taken to Arthur, but when he saw the girl, he looked as if he'd seen a ghost. He requested everyone leave the Council Chambers and spoke to her privately. He allowed the pair to stay in the castle until they leave, saying they were old friends. I've never seen them before."

Morgana bit her dry lip and narrowed her icy blue-green eyes.

"Their names?"

Agravaine thought for a moment. "The man is named, erm, Harry I believe. And the girl..."

"Yes?" Morgana pressed carefully.

"Her name... oh, yes, Hermione," he finally decided. "Yes, definitely Hermione."

The dagger slipped from Morgana's fingers and clattered to the dirty, dusty floor. Agravaine watched Morgana's reaction in confusion. She'd never once spoken of the two, what were they to her?

"Morgana?" he asked in concern as she stared at a wall in shock. "Who are they?"

"The girl," Morgana rasped. "Hermione, she's been here before. Three years ago, she came to Camelot. She said she was the daughter of King David and Uther-" she hissed his name, "- took her in. I was always suspicious of her, something had been off about her. Her arrival made no sense. Her clothes were odd. Then Arthur fell in love with the girl and proposed to her. I was outraged, she couldn't become queen! I fought it and looked for ways to reveal her lies. I didn't even have to find anything, for a messenger went to speak to King David, who revealed he had no daughter. The whole time someone had been attempting to kill her. Arthur was kidnapped, and she went to find him. He didn't die, to my current displeasure. It was soon discovered the girl had magick, Uther sentenced her to death, and she escaped. After that, Arthur was different. But he moved on quickly, didn't he? Guinevere will become a problem if he proposes to her."

Agravaine listened intently. "The girl is helping Arthur, and Harry is as well. They wish to follow him on his journey. The girl also seems very close to the servant boy, Merlin."

Morgana practically growled at his name. He'd poisoned her, she would never forgive him.

"Then she is a threat to us, Agravaine," Morgana said acidly. "If she does indeed go with Arthur, she could use her magick to fix the veil. She's intelligent, unfortunately for us."

"What do we do?"

Morgana thought. "We must get rid of her. When she reaches the Isle I will kill her myself. Has she rekindled her romance with Arthur?"

If Hermione had indeed gotten back with Arthur, she could be useful as bait and Guinevere would be a threat no more.

"No, my lady, they are still rather estranged," Agravaine replied. "But, I believe there is still a connection between them."

"That could be to our advantage," Morgana smiled.

"Either way, Morgana, we should be celebrating. Arthur will be dead within the week, leaving the throne open for Camelot's rightful heir."

Morgana smirked in satisfaction.


	13. Chapter 13

**New chapter oh yes. By the way, how many of you noticed how in chapter five of this story, Arthur notices Hermione's cheek and says,"You're hurt." But in Back In Time, Hermione says the same thing when he returns with the flower to heal her after she's poisoned by Bellatrix? Just a cute thing I hoped my readers would pick up on...**

* * *

Hermione had already packed the necessities in Gaius's chambers. Gaius watched over her, as worried as a father.

"You be careful," he told them. "Come back alive. And please, keep an eye on Merlin."

"We'll be careful," Hermione choked out, refusing to look at Gaius as she hugged him tight, for there were tears in her eyes. The last time she'd ever hug this grandfather of hers.

She turned away after picking up her things and left the room. She remembered her wand was stowed safely away under her mattress so she headed to her chambers. She figured it was a little stupid to be bringing her wand since magick wouldn't work on the Dorocha, but perhaps it could help when the time came to confront Callieach. Always better to be prepared.

Hermione hurried to her room and collected the wand, stuffing it between some of her items. Instead of passing Arthur's room, she went down the opposite way and figured she could take those stairs. She remembered they could lead her down the same way. She moved quietly and quickly when she saw them in the doorway of another room. Guinevere and Arthur. She threw herself behind an empty space in the wall and curiously peeked out.

"What is it?" Guinevere inquired worriedly, inches apart from Arthur. He didn't respond, didn't even look at her.

"You don't have to go," she continued, begging, her eyes searching his face for something.

"I do," Arthur disagreed, finally gazing at her. Hermione's heart ached for Arthur to look at her the way he did at Guinevere. He did once upon a time.

"Please, Arthur, take care," Guinevere pleaded, putting her hand on his face. "You are precious, not just the kingdom."

"Smile," Arthur told her softly.

"I can't," Guinevere responded, looking away. Arthur lifted her chin gently with his hand and Hermione felt tears prickle her eyes.

"Do you remember.. the first time I kissed you?" he asked with a small smile.

_Yes, I do, _Hermione thought to herself brokenly. At Arthur's question, Guinevere's pink lips spread into a smile. Arthur smiled in return.

"There. That's the memory I will take with me."

Hermione released a breath, not even noticing she'd been holding it the whole time. She flung herself out of the space as Arthur and Gwen embraced, and she ran on her tiptoes back down the corridor. Over Gwen's shorter form, Arthur glanced up and caught a figure running down the corridor softly. He knew who it was without their face by looking at the wild hair swinging around. Guinevere shifted a little uncomfortably. He'd gripped her harder.

* * *

"Merlin, what are you doing?" Gaius entered Merlin's chambers.

"It is my destiny to protect Arthur, and I'm not letting Hermione go defenseless," Merlin said stiffly.

"Have you seen her with a sword, Merlin?" Gaius almost chuckled, but Merlin hardly even smiled so he continued. "How will you do it? Your magick is powerless against the Dorocha."

"Then I must sacrifice myself in Arthur's place," Merlin answered.

"No," Gaius replied firmly.

"My life has always been marked out by destiny. If this is meant to be...I'm not afraid. I will gladly die, Gaius, knowing that one day...Albion will live."

Gaius put his arms around Merlin, speechless, and hugged his son tight.

* * *

The Knights of the Round Table met to mount their horses in the Training Grounds. Hermione insisted on mounting hers by herself, but before she could protest, Percival had his arms around her and sat her on the horse gently.

"Why, how sweet of you, Sir Percival," said the flustered Hermione.

"It was my pleasure, my lady," Percival grinned. He was so adorable to Hermione, as deadly as he looked and could fight.

"Percival, stop trying to win her heart," Gwaine scolded seriously.

"You're the flirt, Gwaine, so don't even speak," Elyan chuckled.

"Hey! I complimented her dress," Gwaine defended himself. "I was being a gentleman, unlike Percival over here just grabbing the poor woman and putting her on the horse!"

"You would have done it if you had muscles like mine," Percival flexed his arms. Hermione let out a laugh and soon the group of knights were chortling in amusement. Lancelot was the only one missing, apart from Merlin and the King himself, and was approaching the group. A woman stopped Lancelot, Hermione saw, and it was Guinevere. She was rather curious, remembering that Guinevere did betray Arthur with Lancelot in almost all the legends. Had it already happened? It didn't seem that way, seeing how infatuated Arthur was with her. Hermione turned away from the scene to face the knights again as they chatted.

"So, we've heard that you and this guy-" Gwaine thumped Harry on the back good-naturedly. Harry smiled, already getting familiar with the knights. "-are old friends of the King. How so?"

"Actually, I've never met King Arthur," Harry admitted. "It's Hermione here who knows him personally."

Hermione laughed nervously. What could she tell the knights? They didn't know she had magick! Oh, but Leon did! So he hadn't said anything? In fact, Leon hadn't treated her any differently then when he didn't know about her magick. Hermione had always liked him.

"Well, I was a princess," Hermione started. "I came to Camelot to create an alliance for my father between Camelot and my kingdom." The knights were listening attentively.

"What kingdom?" Elyan interrupted.

"Um.." Hermione started to heat up and she froze.

"One of the small kingdoms by Cenred's, not very well-known," Leon suddenly said. Hermione blinked and looked at him. He nodded slightly and remained quiet. She smiled briefly in thanks.

"Oh, so was Cendred attacking you then?" Elyan continued.

"Yes, and Uther let me stay here while he sorted everything out," Hermione went on. "I was in Camelot for a short amount of time. During that time I developed a um... relationship with Arthur. We were..."

She took a deep breath. She might as well tell them what she could, they'd probably find out somehow.

"Engaged. But I had to return home because Cenred's forces had been defeated by my father's men, and he had arranged another marriage for me. So I had to break off my engagement with Arth- the king due to that arranged marriage."

The knights all gaped at this new bit of information about Hermione and their King.

"So, is this who you were betrothed to?" Percival asked, nodding in Harry's direction.

"NO!" the two shouted at the same time. Hermione and Harry glanced at each other apologetically and then back at the taken aback knights.

"I mean, no, we're just childhood friends," Hermione said calmly. _Much more than that, _she thought grimly. "So, instead of getting married to the man my father had chosen, I ran away. Lived in hiding for the longest time with Harry, who has helped me greatly."

"Oh," Gwaine said after a moment of silence. "I wonder if Arthur would mind if you couldn't help being attracted to me."

"Gwaine, you idiot!" Percival whacked him upside the head. Everyone was laughing so hard their ribs hurt. Arthur and Merlin were coming towards the group, ready to go. Merlin grinned at the sight of the laughing group, but Arthur watched in a sort of disbelief. He saw Gwaine saying something to Hermione, who laughed and threw her head back. Her hair swung around and it was nothing like Guinevere's. The curls were looser and bouncy. Hermione finished laughing, replied to Gwaine, and then Gwaine stretched his arm out to take a lock of her hair into his gloved hand and examine it. The other knights were dying of laughter and Hermione seemed to be giggling.

"They're getting along well," Merlin commented, turning to Arthur to watch his reaction.

"Yes, they are," the King said, sounding the tiniest bit jealous. And he was. He wanted to touch Hermione's hair again. Gwaine didn't deserve to.

Lancelot was approaching from the opposite side of Arthur and Merlin and soon all three had joined the group. The amused bunch had settled down, though a lot of them had red faces and Hermione's cheeks had gone pink.

"What's so funny?" Arthur asked with a forced smile.

"Nothing, Gwaine's just hoping to catch Lady Hermione's eye," Elyan grinned. Merlin turned his head to look at Hermione from his horse. She smiled sheepishly, her eyes bright still.

"Well, I need you all to calm down and focus," Arthur ordered them bossily. "This is serious."

The knights all immediately got serious, though a few looked around in confusion. Arthur wasn't usually so tense, he didn't mind the knights goofing around a bit. He enjoyed a good joke too. Hermione blinked rapidly at Arthur's stiffness and wondered why he was acting so demanding. Had she made him jealous by having a good time with his men? Huh.

The large group rode for a while in silence, apart from Arthur occasionally giving them directions. He was silent and serious. When it was afternoon, they passed a field of peasant corpses. Hermione whimpered and then covered her mouth with her hand, tears in her eyes. The Dorocha showed no mercy. Merlin reached over with an outstretched hand to squeeze hers.

"It's OK," he whispered gently.

"It's just.. so many people," she said in a squeaky voice. Arthur and a few other nights turned around to see what was going on. Arthur saw the tears sparkling in Hermione's eyes and wanted to reach out and squeeze her reassuringly like Merlin was. But he couldn't. He couldn't do that anymore, it wasn't his place. But still, she looked so horrified he had to say something.

"We'll save many more once we repair the veil," he told her. "No harm will come to you either, I promise."

Hermione was embarrassed that he'd seen the hurt in her eyes. But he had said something reassuring and it was better than nothing. She nodded silently and looked on, blinking back the tears. The knights held back a bit, staying in the back of the pack to talk quietly.

"So, the engagement was a bit of a shocker, eh?" Gwaine asked from Lancelot's right.

"Yes, it was," Lancelot agreed. "Personally, and you can't tell Arthur this, but I think he and Hermione are much better suited for each other. Gwen is very beautiful and intelligent of course, but I just don't think she's right for Arthur. She deserves someone more... familiar with living the humble life she has. Someone who understands."

Leon had pulled his horse up and Gwaine sort of laughed at Lancelot's words.

"You say that because you fancy her, Lancelot," Gwaine pointed out. Lancelot looked a bit upset but shrugged.

"I agree with Lancelot," Leon added. Gwaine gazed at Leon in surprise while Lancelot looked a tad smug. "I mean, Guinevere is a wonderful woman but she's more of Arthur's damsel-in-distress. But Hermione, I've seen how she is. She's strong, a fighter, and so very kind. She saved his life last time she was here. She can be stubborn and independent, but she can be caring and gentle. She always asked guards and servants to call her by her own name rather than 'Princess'."

"I think we can all agree she's got the best sense of humour of all the ladies we've met," Gwaine added.

"Agreed," the others said.

* * *

By dusk they'd reached a crumbling fortress where they could stop to take a break. Everyone got off their horses, Hermione patting Milly lovingly, and Arthur started giving orders.

"Pair off. Find any wood you can. Get the fires burning."

Hermione and Harry went off to get some wood. Everyone came together and Merlin secretly started the fire by magick and with some of the collected wood. Everyone sat down around it tiredly.

"It won't get us through the night," Percival said.

"It'll keep the area safe for a while," Arthur replied.

Hermione reluctantly took a seat on the log Arthur was on, no other spaces around the fire with the other knights. He was looking around, worried the Dorocha could come at any moment. Everyone had their own torches just in case. Hermione was thinking about Guinevere for some reason. Why had she spoken to Lancelot earlier? Hermione then spoke to Arthur, battling with herself for a moment but then speaking.

"Guinevere is very pretty," she said neutrally. "That's what I'd always heard and now I see it's true."

Arthur stopped glancing around to stare into the fire, too uncomfortable to look into Hermione's eyes.

"Yes, she's very beautiful," he agreed. There was no clear tone of love or adoration in his voice, yet still, Hermione's heart gave a pang and she wondered why she did this to herself with Arthur.

"Is that why you love her?" Hermione dared to ask.

Arthur froze and Hermione instantly knew she'd crossed a line.

"No, that's not the only reason I love Guinevere," Arthur replied acidly. "She has other wonderful traits that no woman I've ever met has."

Hermione got very angry at his reply. She'd crossed the line, yes, but he'd very clearly insulted her and it stung. Deep. If she didn't happen to have these "wonderful traits" that Guinevere embodied, then why had he been engaged to Hermione? Yet Guinevere was still only his girlfriend.

"Then why did you propose to me if I don't have these "wonderful traits" she has?" Hermione asked hotly. "Yet you're not married to her yet? You are so... so thick-headed!"

Arthur's eyes narrowed angrily. The knights were starting to notice the commotion and were watching with wide-eyes.

"I've already told you, you can't address me like that!" he shot back. "Are you so-"

He paused and Hermione's eyes narrowed as well. "So _what_? Stupid? Don't even say that."

"I'll say whatever I want after you insult me and Guinevere!" Arthur spat.

"I didn't insult your beloved Guinevere!" Hermione shouted angrily.

"I suppose you're attacking her because you're jealous-"

"What? You complete arse!" Hermione yelled.

"Do not call me that!" Arthur hissed. The knights had never seen him so heated before. Merlin and Harry were practically gaping.

"I'm sorry you're upset because I've found new love so quickly," Arthur said sarcastically as Hermione breathed heavily. "After three years! I had to move on, it's what you wanted, remember? Besides, you're the one who left! And you lied to me even before that!"

Arthur and Hermione were standing by then and at his comment, she rose up to her full height, her eyes ablaze, and not just from the reflection of the fire. Arthur's gaze never left hers as she stood. When she spoke, her voice was deadly but so very quiet and controlled.

"You know I only lied because you would have never given me a chance if I hadn't. And if I hadn't left, I would have been killed by your father. Just for being different. You don't know what it's like to be judged for being different. You never will. You're a king."

Tears were threatening to spill onto her cheeks and her voice was rising steadily.

"You helped me escape and I took the opportunity because if I hadn't, my friends would have died! And not just that, but my whole world would have died with them! It would have collapsed within minutes! I made a promise and I keep my promises. I NEVER leave my friends behind, not when they're in danger, not ever. So I gave up a life with you to keep that promise. Did you ever stop to think what that did to _me_?"

She was quiet again and Arthur had gone humble. His anger was fading and turning into sorrow. He remembered all that time he'd spent thinking of her and of them. How he thought he'd never heal, never forget. He hadn't. Not completely. But he'd sort of gotten better, met Guinevere, and had become King. He couldn't afford to wallow in his feelings anymore when his people needed him.

"But I guess you can see just by looking at me," she said darkly. He could see. Her frail body had actually begun to heal while being here, though. The natural glow was returning to her skin, the healthy pounds adding on a bit, the slight sparkle in her eyes coming back, and the fullness of her hair. Merlin had started to heal her and the knights made her laugh. Everyone but Arthur was making her better. Hermione's body shook with the sob she held back and she turned to storm away into the woods. Arthur gazed after her retreating form guiltily. He turned back to the fire as he heard someone getting up. Harry almost seemed to be glaring at Arthur as he came to stand in next to the golden-haired man.

"It was my life she saved, not to mention a handful of others," Harry began, calm and quiet enough for only Arthur to hear. "Didn't she ever tell you what she's been through?"

Arthur thought back to when Hermione had admitted her torture to him. How much it had pained him that she was so hurt.

"Hermione's been saving lives since she was eleven years old. She left behind her parents to help me. I know you know what.. what that woman did to her. That happened because she had been helping me. I wish it had never happened and I never wanted her to risk her life and come with me. But she's loyal and brave, and she's never given up on her friends. And I've got a feeling she hasn't given up on you yet. But I suppose she's right. You wouldn't understand."

Harry shook his head and walked away, torch in hand. Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and then rubbed his temple. No one spoke for a few moments after the awkward confrontation. All the knights were baffled, apart from Leon. What had she mean about lying to Arthur and escaping?

"Well, then, who wants to get more wood?" Gwaine asked, breaking the ice.

"Me," Elyan said.

"I do," Percival chipped in. The three exchanged looks, got up, and left.

"Arthur.." Merlin began.

"I know, Merlin," Arthur cut him off with a sigh. "I've messed up. I keep being harsh to her and this happens. I can't help it, I just-"

An eerie Dorocha shriek followed by a high-pitched scream echoed back from the woods. Merlin jumped and the other knights ran over immediately. Harry rejoined the group. It hit Arthur in an instant.

"Hermione," he whispered. He gripped his torch hard. "Let's go!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Glad everyone enjoyed the last chap! By the way, to clear things up, Hermione is only aware Arthur is planning to sacrifice himself. She doesn't know Merlin plans to. So, that's all.**

* * *

"We haven't got enough wood on hand!" Percival yelled to Arthur, who had his torch raised as he ran towards the forest. Harry was in close pursuit and Merlin had jumped up to follow.

"Just come on!"

The knights followed reluctantly, wanting to save Hermione but aware firewood supply was short. Arthur had already reached Hermione who was sitting on the ground in an uncomfortable position, trembling and her cheeks wet in the light of the flames.

"Are you alright?" Arthur asked, determined to make sure she wasn't injured and to forget about their row. Hermione was so shaken she spoke to him anyway. Merlin rushed to her side and began checking for wounds. Harry was on her other side. Arthur wrapped an arm around her torso and heaved her onto her feet. She swayed slightly but steadied herself. The other knights stood around, listening.

"No injuries I can see without more light, are you hurt anywhere?" Merlin asked.

"My head," Hermione choked out. "I left my torch behind but when I realized it the Dorocha had already- already come. I jumped to the side and hit the side of my head on a part of tree root sticking out. I didn't feel a lot of blood when I checked but it hurts."

She rubbed her head and leaves stuck to her hair and dirt streaked her right cheek.

"Let's get back before more decide to show up," Arthur said in a gentle voice, gripping the crook of her elbow carefully and leading her back. She was glancing around fearfully, as if they might return any second but her movements were a bit slow. The blow to her head had made her a little sluggish.

"I won't let them hurt you," Arthur promised her again. She then remembered how only minutes before they'd had a horrible argument. But she didn't want to think of it at the moment. She had tried to stay mad when she reached the forest but couldn't because it was a waste of her energy and she'd already used it by spewing her anger at Arthur. After telling him all that was on her mind, she'd felt strangely lighter. Like a weight was off her shoulders. Getting it off her chest had helped a lot. The group made it back to their camp where wood was added to the dimming fire.

"She needs some rest to heal, and water," Merlin told Arthur.

"I'll help her go lie down," Harry said, about to take her to his side.

"No," Arthur stopped him, pulling Hermione away a bit. She was getting drowsy but she was still listening. She wondered why Arthur didn't just hand her over to Harry. She was the least of his worries.

"It's... well, it's my fault she's hurt so I should at least help her," Arthur explained. Harry crossed his arms and then nodded slowly. Arthur bowed his head quickly and wrapped his arm around Hermione's small waist. He took her arm and put it over his shoulders as he led her to a spot to sleep. She blinked rancorously as he sat her down on the ground lightly. He untied the mat from her baggage tied to Milly and spread it on the ground neatly.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione murmured.

"Doing what?" Arthur asked, looking up at her from his work. His blue eyes examined her face, looking for the answer. Her expression was so solemn, so relaxed, yet suspicious.

"Helping me," Hermione said. "Wouldn't you rather the Dorocha would have gotten me and I'd be gone? You wouldn't have to deal with me any longer. Me and my stubborn self."

Arthur took a seat next in front of her, her eyes following his every move.

"I wouldn't wish that upon anyone, especially not you," Arthur answered honestly. He was shocked to see tears dripping down her face. She didn't even bother to wipe them away.

"Why not?" she asked in a thick voice, sort of hysterical voice. "You hate me anyway. All I do is make things worse between us. I fight and I say things to you, rude things. All these emotions just get jumbled up inside of me when I'm around you and I don't know what to do because everything's different now. You're different. I'm different."

Arthur listened, sort of surprised to be hearing all this. All of it had been held inside her, pent-up and stowed away.

"I didn't regret leaving before to help my friends but sometimes I wish I hadn't messed everything up. What happened, Arthur? I told you to move on and become King, but it hurts knowing that you actually listened to me. I can't be here and see you everyday, knowing that it's all changed."

Hermione simply cried. She was so vulnerable but half of her was so drowsy from the concussion that she hardly cared. Arthur had seen her vulnerable before, what did it matter now?

Arthur gazed at Hermione sadly. Her nose was pink from cold, her cheek streaked with that dirt, her eyes glistening, and her hair like a haystack. But she couldn't be more beautiful. It hurt him to see her this way, it had always hurt him. He wanted her to be smiling like she had earlier. He wanted her to be happy. Hermione was wiping her cheeks, her head getting even foggier because of how much she was crying. In a split second decision, Arthur's lips were on hers.

The kiss was over before it even began. Hermione didn't even have time to respond. It woke her up like getting pinched on the arm. Only, it didn't bring her pain like a pinch. It brought her a warm, fluttery feeling in her gut.

"I don't hate you. I never could."

Before she could do or say anything, Arthur had gotten up and returned to the blazing fire. Hermione brought her cold, numb fingers to her lips and touched them. She laid herself down on the mat, threw the blankets over herself, and stared at the stars above.

She hadn't felt the touch of Arthur's lips on hers in three years.

* * *

Arthur felt so guilty, but at the same time he was completely satisfied. He felt guilty for kissing Hermione behind Guinevere's back. He'd cheated Guinevere. But it had felt so right too. That one second kiss was better than any of the other kisses he had shared with Guinevere over the past three years. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed the feel of Hermione's lips.

He was completely conflicted. He did miss Hermione. All this time trying to forget her and he'd gone and put her right back into his heart. Well, she'd always been there, even if deep down, but now she was a storm in his heart. Arthur rubbed his forehead as he stared into the flames. He'd gone and made a stupid decision, regardless of how much he'd liked it. Hermione was leaving again right after this mission. He had to stay loyal to Guinevere. He had to.

Arthur decided to stay polite with Hermione, nice and polite, and not fight with her anymore. He wouldn't mention the kiss once, just pretend it had never happened. She might not even remember after the concussion . Once she left, he'd go back to his perfect relationship with Guinevere and everything would go back to normal.

Except he wouldn't be able to forget her and he'd miss her again. Again, conflicting. Why did she have to be so inviting? Arthur sighed to himself and kept repeating the same thing mentally. _Forget and move on. Forget and move on. Forget and move on. _He'd done it before, he could do it again. Hopefully.

"The last one," Gwaine said out loud, throwing a log onto the fire. Arthur snapped out of his thoughts.

"Is she OK over there?" Elyan asked Arthur.

"Huh? Oh, she's fine."

"Maybe we should draw lots to see who gets more," Gwaine continued.

"I'll go," Arthur offered, wanting to mull things over more in private.

"You'll need help," Lancelot said.

"I'll go with him," Merlin stood up.

"You sure you're the right person?" Arthur said sarcastically.

"Well, since when have you known how to collect firewood?" Merlin shot back with a smirk.

The knights chuckled and Arthur and Merlin set off. Merlin collected the wood while Arthur stood by with a torch, deep in thought. He was broken out of his mind when a shriek came from behind them.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, tossing his torch to the side to tackle the manservant. They fell over the fortress wall.

"Let's go!" Arthur ordered. Into the fortress they went, down some corridors, and into large chamber. They shut the door behind them and the Dorocha disappeared.

* * *

"They should've been back by now," Lancelot said anxiously.

"Someone needs to go and look for them," Elyan said worriedly.

"We've only got one torch between us," Percival said. "I'll get Lady Hermione."

He went over to Hermione, who quickly closed her eyes and pretended to be sleeping.

"Lady Hermione, come stay by the torch, it's too dangerous for you to be alone."

"Please, Percival, just call me Hermione," she responded in a sleepy voice, pretending to have just woken up.

"Yes, of course," he helped her up. "Come with me over here."

Everyone remaining was staying by the torch. Lancelot plucked the torch out of Percival's hand and started walking off.

"Who's coming?" he asked them. Everyone hurried over to Lancelot.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked Elyan. Merlin and Arthur were the only ones absent...

"Arthur and Merlin went to get firewood and aren't back yet, as you can see," Elyan answered, keeping his eyes on the surroundings. "It doesn't seem right." Hermione's heart pounded against her. What had happened? She prayed they were alright, Merlin couldn't die. He was her brother here, the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth, she had to make sure he lived! And for Gaius's sake too, she's promised. And Arthur... he was the greatest king that would ever rule, his time wasn't now. He was too important to his people and friends. And, frankly, too important to her.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin hid behind a corner in one of the fortress chambers. Merlin ripped cloth from his own shirt to tie it around Arthur's arm where he'd been injured. Arthur seemed a bit uncomfortable, Merlin gave him a questioning look.

"It's cold," Arthur said quietly.

"Right," Merlin said slowly.

"You're not feeling it?" Arthur asked in disbelief. Merlin shook his head and shrugged.

"You know, Merlin, you're braver than I give you credit for," Arthur turned to Merlin with a solemn look.

"Really? Was that a compliment?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

"Don't be stupid," Arthur replied with a grin. He and Merlin chuckled together.

* * *

"They must have gone this way, there's footsteps in the dust," Lancelot noted as they wandered through the passages in the fortress.

A Dorocha turned the corner in front of them. Hermione pressed herself against Harry while Lancelot warded the Dorocha off. She felt stupid for acting so scared, but it was serious to be facing these creatures. Especially without the aid of magick.

"We're getting closer, we must be," Leon said to the pack. More Dorocha came out of nowhere and it became a battle of one torch against numberless Dorocha. Everyone was scrambling out-of-the-way of flying wisps.

* * *

"All the things I've faced...I never worried about dying," Arthur admitted.

"I don't think you should now," Merlin responded, crouched down.

"Sometimes you puzzle me," Arthur added, a little frustrated.

"You never fathomed me out?" Merlin inquired.

"No."

"I always thought if things had been different, we'd've been good friends," Merlin said quietly.

"Yeah," Arthur agreed.

"That's if you hadn't been such an arrogant, pompous, dollop head. "

Arthur chuckled at this.

"We will defeat the Dorocha. We will, Arthur, together."

Arthur stared at Merlin, a little astounded yet sort of proud all the same. "Well, I appreciate that. You know, you're a brave man, Merlin. Between battles." Merlin laughed.

"You don't know how many times I've saved your life," Merlin said honestly, yet in a joking way.

"Ha, I should make you Court Jester," Arthur shot back with a laugh. Merlin joined in but the laughing ceased when they heard the screams of the Dorocha outside the chamber.

"They say the darkest hour is just before the dawn," Arthur said.

"Feels pretty dark right now," Merlin noted.

"Well, it can't be long then," Arthur said, looking around.

The Dorocha seemed to have found their hiding spot and swept into the chamber. Arthur was about to jump out when Merlin pushed him out-of-the-way and ran straight for the Dorocha.

"Merlin, no!" Arthur roared.

Merlin jumped at the Dorocha, which caught him in the chest, and threw him into the stone wall. The door burst open and the knights came in, with Lancelot warding the Dorocha away. Hermione pushed in front of the pack to see what had happened. Percival was handed the torch.

"What happened?" Lancelot asked. He, Hermione, and Arthur rushed over to Merlin. Hermione took his face in her hands and cried out. Arthur and Lancelot gaped in horror. Merlin was frosted like the corpses in the meadow.


	15. Chapter 15

**Did you love that kiss? I just watched Avalon High, that Disney Movie, the plot was pretty OK, I was interested, though a lot of it (as a lot of Disney things are) was predictable and the costumes weren't as cool as in Merlin. :P But it was fine, I just like hearing more about the Arthurian legend! Another filler here, but so close to the Isle! I can't wait to write down what I've got planned!**

* * *

Dawn had come, but Merlin was not awake to see it. They knights still resided in the fortress, with Lancelot and Hermione attending to Merlin. Hermione's lip was sore and chewed up from holding back tears for hours. She refused to leave Merlin's side. Merlin, the wounded one, had been whispering comforting words to her through his frozen lips.

"We have to get him back to Gaius," Arthur said to Lancelot. He had remained strong throughout the rest of the night and early morning. He was indeed deeply worried about Merlin, who'd sacrificed himself for the King, but he had to stay tough for his men. And for Hermione. Speaking of Hermione, he glanced at her. She was checking Merlin with trembling hands, even though Merlin had been checked over and over. He turned back to his men.

"And abandon the quest?" Leon inquired.

"He saved my life, I won't let him die," Arthur replied firmly.

"Sire, if we don't get to the Isle of the Blessed, hundreds more will perish," Leon insisted warily. Arthur looked back at Merlin, unsure.

"Let me take Merlin," Lancelot offered.

"Carrying a wounded man alone, it will take you two or three days to reach Camelot," Arthur shook his head.

"Not if I go through the Valley of the Fallen Kings," Lancelot said. "You cannot give up on the quest."

"Sire, he's right," Leon added. Arthur nodded reluctantly and Percival picked up Merlin to place him on his horse. Arthur tied him down himself, Hermione standing by. Her hair fluttered in the breeze as she stared blankly.

"This is my fault and I'm sorry," Arthur apologized to Merlin. Hermione stifled a sob.

"Take me with you, please," Merlin said weakly.

"You would die, Merlin," Arthur responded dolefully.

"But you don't understand. Please, Arthur."

Hermione stepped over to take Merlin's cold hand. Arthur's eyes flickered to the movement, and his eyes narrowed, but he said nothing.

"Do you ever do as you're told?" Arthur asked Merlin.

"I have to come with you," Merlin insisted.

"Merlin..."

"We need to leave," Lancelot said quietly. Arthur reached up to squeeze Merlin's shoulder.

"Go," he ordered. Hermione patted Merlin's hand gently and let go. She stepped back beside Arthur as Lancelot and Merlin went further and further away.

"It's not your fault," Hermione told Arthur once Merlin and Lancelot could no longer be seen. "It's Morgana's. You mustn't blame yourself."

Arthur glanced at her and saw something in her brown eyes, something trying to show him he wasn't the one to blame.

"I've blamed myself for enough already, what's one more thing?" Arthur asked her gloomy chuckle.

"If you keep blaming yourself, it'll break you until your spirit's gone," Hermione told him. "And your men need you. You have to stay strong for them. And for-"

She stopped. He clenched his jaw and waited.

"For what?" he pressed.

"For Guinevere," Hermione finished flatly. "You have to return home in one piece for her." Arthur's heart sort of fell and Hermione turned to go to Harry. He hadn't said much during everything, but he had been watching Hermione. Arthur sighed and went back to the group.

* * *

By evening the bunch had gotten closer to the Isle. The were in the forest making camp. Hermione never left her torch behind.

"Can you hear that?" Gwaine asked, listening for something.

"Bees," Leon answered. Hermione listened closely and indeed heard a buzzing noise.

"Food," Gwaine said hungrily. He took off a glove and approached the tree with a honey hole, Hermione shaking her head.

"Trying to get us killed?" Leon questioned.

"We're riding to our death anyway," Gwaine shrugged, continuing towards the hole. Leon went over to Arthur, who looked particularly gloomy.

"It's good to give the horses a rest. You're quiet."

"That's what happens after three days of listening to Gwaine," Arthur responded darkly. Leon chuckled in response.

"You did the right thing, you know. Merlin couldn't have continued with us."

Arthur put his face in his hands. "I should've saved him." Both men looked over as Gwaine ran away from the tree, swatting at the attacking bees. He ran off into the woods. Hermione cracked a smile and Leon chuckled, Arthur rolling his eyes.

"If anyone can get Merlin back to Camelot, Lancelot can," Leon assured Arthur. Hermione went over to Milly to get into her small sack. She was fishing around for something when a glass item struck her nail. She frowned and grasped it, pulling it out. It was a vial, a vial filled with a purple liquid. She covered it with her hand and looked around quickly. So Gaius _had _given her the potion, hiding it in her things. What should she do with it? She glanced over at Harry, who actually looked glum. She imagined he was thinking of Ginny. And then it hit her. She knew what she had to do with the potion. Hermione, with shaking hands, took her water pouch out and popped the cork off the opening. She opened the vial and poured the purple stuff inside the pouch and shut the pouch again.

Hermione walked slowly over to Harry, who was standing by the large fire that had been started. He stared into it blankly.

"I bet you wish you were back with Ginny, don't you?" she asked.

"Huh?" he snapped out of it. "No, I mean, yeah, I do but now you're my priority, Hermione. I'm here for you, as much as I miss her."

He was lying, not completely, but Hermione could tell when Harry was letting on less than he was actually thinking.

"So you wish you were back in England, on December 24th, 1998 with Ginny Weasley," Hermione said, trying to sound as inconspicuous as possible.

"Yes, I kind of do," Harry admitted.

"In England, on December 24th, 1998 with Ginny Weasley?" Hermione asked loudly.

"What, why are you saying it like that?"

"Because you wish you were back in England, on December 24th, 1998 with Ginny Weasley," Hermione continued with raised eyebrows. "Right?"

"Yes! Yes, I wish I was back in England, on December 24th, 1998 with Ginny Weasley!" Harry practically shouted in frustration. Hermione stuck out her arm, the pouch dangling in her hand in front of him.

"Have something to drink, you're dehydrated," she pressed, her eyes on his face.

"Um, sure," Harry took it and took a small sip.

"Can you say that again? About being in England, on December 24th, 1998 with Ginny Weasley?" Hermione asked, a lump in her throat.

"I wand to be in England, on December 24th, 1998 with Ginny Weasley," Harry sighed. He cleared his throat. "That didn't taste like water."

"Yeah, about that," Hermione laughed sadly, tears in her eyes. Harry's eyes widened and the pouch fell on the ground, the remaining liquid spilling by his feet.

"No, what have you-"

And he was gone.

* * *

Lancelot carried Merlin to a stream in the woods and laid him next to it, covering Merlin with his Camelot Knight's cloak. Lancelot took off his gloves to gather water from the stream and noticed something about the water. He stared in shock as Merlin put his pale hand to the water and something shimmered through Merlin's skin. As if traveling through his veins.

"Lancelot.. Lancelot."

Lancelot stared into the stream with hard eyes. What was going on? Drops of water started to rise up from the stream and he stared in awe.

"Lancelot," a woman's face in a drop of water spoke softly.

"We bear you no harm. We wish only to help," she continued peacefully.

"What are you?" Lancelot asked, still awestruck.

"We are Vilia, spirits of the brooks and streams. The tear in the veil has upset the balance of the world. Good spirits as well as bad roam freely. But this perilous state cannot continue for long."

"Prince Arthur is riding to the Isle of the Blessed," Lancelot explained. "He intends to heal the veil."

"He will need help," the face said. "From both of you."

"My friend is sick. I need to get him to Camelot."

"Merlin is stronger than you give him credit for. The young warlock has great power and a future that has been written since the dawn of time. The girl, Hermione, her fate is intertwined with his. She is with the prince and will help until you can get back to them. But do not worry. Even now, my sisters begin to heal him."

Lancelot glanced at Merlin, who was glowing all over. Lancelot smiled faintly.

"You are tired. You must rest," the Vilia advised Lancelot.

"I need to find shelter," Lancelot replied, looking around for that exactly.

"You are safe here," the Vilia told him reassuringly.

"The Dorocha," Lancelot said worriedly.

"We will stay with you and protect you through the night."

The droplets around Lancelot turned into tiny shimmering lights and he smiled once again. Magic truly was a wonderful thing.

* * *

By night the knights, and Hermione, had made it to the Tunnels of Andor.

"Where is Sir Harry?" they'd all asked Hermione earlier.

"He had to ride back, I could tell he missed his betrothed too much," Hermione said honestly, a fake smile on her face. "I couldn't bear to see him missing home any longer."

They gave her their apologies and let her be. But by the time they'd reached the Tunnels, they'd forgotten the small interruption.

"By dawn we'll be on the other side of the mountains," Arthur spoke to the nights in determination as they dismounted the horses.

"You can't be serious. These tunnels are crawling with Wildren," Gwaine argued.

"Wildren?" Hermione asked, finally speaking after remaining silent for the longest time.

"They're like... giant baby rats," Arthur said, a sort of smile coming onto his face. Hermione smiled with raised brows.

"Oh, what a... great reputation to have in your mind," Hermione said slowly.

"They're disturbing creatures," Gwaine shuddered.

"Either way, these tunnels will take days off our journey," Arthur turned back to Gwaine.

"If we make it out alive," Gwaine added. Hermione stepped up to Arthur, standing next to a firm Gwaine.

"I'm sorry, but aren't baby rats supposed to be rather _harmless_?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"We'll cover ourselves in Gaia berries," Arthur ignored Hermione. She crossed her arms.

"I'm liking this less and less but I have a feeling you don't really care," Hermione shot at him.

"Just.. follow me," Arthur grumbled, turning away.

"Ha. Sounds great," Gwaine muttered.

"It's your choice, Gwaine. Wildren or Dorocha," Arthur replied, hearing the grumble.

"I know which I'd rather go for," Elyan pointed out.

"Me too," Leon added.

"Me three," Hermione put in in a sing-song voice.

The group followed the tunnel and began to walk. As they were about to enter, Gwaine heard a Dorocha. He paused and waited. Nothing happened. He flipped around to keep walking when the Dorocha, shrieking like a banshee, came at him from behind. Percival tackled Gwaine to the ground as it shot past.

"Never knew you cared," Gwaine groaned with a half grin. Percival made a "ugh, please" face and they got up. Arthur came over, a torch in hand. The Dorocha came flying back.

"Quick!" Arthur ordered. Everyone ran into the tunnels, which made Hermione wonder why that would save them. Because the Dorocha preferred outdoors? Huh. Funny. She followed them anyway.

* * *

A while later, when everyone was covered in the Gaia berry paste, Percival spoke.

"Remind me again why we're wearing this disgusting paste."

Arthur replied in a bored voice, as if he'd learned this before and hated repeating it. "Wildren are completely blind, they rely totally on their sense of smell. Gaia berries will mask our scent."

"What are the chances of us getting through here without seeing a Wildren?" Gwaine inquired.

"None," Arthur answered truthfully.

Hermione, internally cringing at being covered in the paste but knowing it might just save her life, stumbled over something. A _skull. _She squealed quietly and hurried to catch up with the group. An odd, pig-like squeal resounded from somewhere in the tunnels.

"Sh!" Arthur hushed everyone. Hermione froze in place and waited. Arthur and Leon tossed their torches on the floor to stamp them out.

"What are you doing?" Hermione hissed.

"Shut it!" Arthur said, forgetting he was speaking to a woman.

"Oi!"

Arthur's hand flew over her mouth and clamped down. Her eyes were wide as wide as saucers. He dragged her behind a length of rock beside the others, still having a firm hand over her lips and a hand on her wrist. Her breathing was ragged and hot on Arthur's gloved hand and he shivered involuntarily. The men peeked over the rock, then jumped back into hiding. Hermione pried Arthur's hand off her face.

"What?"

"Two Wildren," Arthur whispered. "Keep still. Don't even breathe." Hermione held her breath. One Wildren wandered off and Hermione actually blinked. Gwaine smiled in relief, but not for long. The second Wildren sniffed him and pinned him against the rock. Gwaine seemed to get annoyed and killed the Wildren. Hermione covered her mouth.

"You fool," Arthur muttered.

"It's dead," Gwaine defended himself.

"That one is, yes. They hunt in packs," Arthur said with a grim smile. Hermione heard more piggy squeals.

"Run," Elyan said. Arthur grabbed Hermione's arm, pulled her up, and everyone dashed back into the tunnels, away from the baby rats in close pursuit.


	16. Chapter 16

**I'd love some more feedback. :P Here you go, free of charge, a new chapter!**

* * *

Peasants of all sorts desperately flowed into the gates of Camelot as the guards closed it. The people left behind banged on the gate and stretched their arms through, screaming for help.

"We need more stretchers. And sheets, as many sheets as we can find," Gaius told a serious looking guard. He wrung his hands nervously as the guard nodded and went off.

"Gaius," Gwen approached, looking troubled. "The guards were under orders to shut the city gates at dusk."

"Whose orders?" Gaius inquired, baffled.

"Lord Agravaine's." Gaius's eyebrow rose even higher.

* * *

Gaius strode to the Council Chambers as quick as his old legs would take him, Gwen at his heels. He pushed open the doors and entered. Lord Agaravaine sat with the councilmen.

"Gaius. Have you come to join us?" Agravaine smiled in a welcoming fashion.

"Why have you closed the city gates?" Gaius asked, quick to the point and suspicious.

"We have limited resources, Gaius. As much as I would like to, we simply cannot feed and water the entire kingdom," Agravaine said simply.

"Surely the people have a right to be protected," Gaius argued.

"I would be putting Camelot in danger," Agravaine replied, his eyes narrowed a little but his voice light and polite. "Starvation, disease. You of all people must understand, Gaius. The gates will remain shut until we are free of the evil that plagues us."

Gaius opened his mouth, closed it, and turned to leave. Gwen glanced at Agravaine, who faced the councilmen again.

"Now, gentlemen, where were we?-"

"My lords," Gwen interrupted. The men stared at her, a little surprised a maidservant would dare interrupt a lord.

"May I be granted permission to address the court?" she went on.

"Guinevere..." Agravaine said with a forced smile. Seeing no alternative, as the councilmen looked interested, he gestured for her to step up. She did so.

"Prince Arthur taught me long ago that every citizen of Camelot is important. He would never stand by and let them suffer. He would help them if he could, and we must do the same."

Agravaine responded, "I feel the pain as much as you, but we don't have a choice. If we keep letting people in, our food will run out within days."

"You are wrong," Guinevere stated.

"Perhaps you would enlighten me," Agravaine said through clenched teeth, embarrassed.

"Those outside the gates are landowners, farmers. For days the refugees have been bartering their wares with the townsfolk in return for the safety of their hearths. They bring with them far more than they take."

"But how long before these wares run out?" Agravaine asked with a light chuckle, looking around for support.

"Three days ago, Prince Arthur embarked on a quest to rid us of these creatures. At worst, we have another three before he reaches his goal. Or do you think he will fail?" Gwen questioned. She did not believe Arthur would fail. Lancelot had promised to watch over him and Lancelot was a great man. So brave and loyal. Guinevere wanted to smile at the thought of such a good man.

"Of course not," Agravaine disagreed.

"Sire, she's right," Geoffrey of Monmouth spoke up.

"Very well. Reopen the gates," Agravaine ordered the guards. Gwen curtsied, triumphant, and exited. Agravaine smiled but then frowned as soon as she left, brooding.

* * *

Lancelot opened his eyes and immediately looked for Merlin, who was gone.

"Merlin?" he asked sleepily. "Merlin!" He got up hastily and spied Merlin standing on some rocks in the stream, a couple of fish on a string as he speared for more.

"Sh!" Merlin warned. He speared again and held up the stick, a fish on the end flopping weakly. "Breakfast."

"Merlin, what...? Why are you...?"

"What?" Merlin asked with a frown.

"You're meant to be...dying," Lancelot stuttered.

"Sorry. Here." Merlin handed the spear to Lancelot.

"What's that for?" Lancelot wondered.

"You look like you're going to fall over," Merlin smirked. Lancelot shot the stick at Merlin, who quickly ducked.

"Yeah, not as quick as Arthur," the warlock grinned.

"Oh yeah?" Lancelot challenged.

Merlin chuckled and said, "Come on. We need to catch up with the others." Merlin went to the horses.

"No," Lancelot shook his head. "You're going back to Camelot."

"_You_ might be," Merlin responded.

"Merlin."

"Say hello to Gaius for me!" Merlin said cheerfully.

"Merlin!" Lancelot repeated. Merlin stopped dramatically and spun around.

"Arthur can't finish this without us," Merlin said determinedly.

"Arthur's right about you," Lancelot answered in amazement. "You don't ever do as you're told."

"Nope," Merlin told him brashly.

Both of them grinned at each other.

* * *

The knights stopped at a stream to scrub the Gaia berries off. Hermione stepped behind some bushes by the water to pull off her chain mail top and belt down to her white camisole. She was relieved to have the weight off her and feel the cool breeze against her skin. She scoured the paste off her arms, face, and neck. Arthur dried off his face with a towel from his pack and looked up to partly see Hermione behind some bushes. She'd gone and removed her outer garments to wash off and he felt heat rising in his neck and cheeks. He hadn't seen her so exposed for a long time, and it brought back images and memories. He flipped around to stuff the towel away in his pack again, refusing to look over where Hermione was.

"They need to rest, sire. Even Gwaine's gone quiet," Elyan pleaded quietly.

"Sounds like a good reason to keep going," Arthur cracked a smile. Elyan rolled his eyes with an amused grin.

* * *

Morgana brooded in a chair by the fire in her hovel as Agravaine rode towards her home.

"My lady?" he spoke out, entering.

"What news of the mighty Camelot?" she asked sarcastically.

"As we planned. The city's falling to rack and ruin."

"And Arthur?" Morgana said with a tight jaw.

"Last we heard, he'd made it past Aelbeth," Agravaine informed her.

"Will we never be rid of him?" she groaned.

"Patience, my lady. Even if he makes it to the Isle, the outcome will still be the same," Agravaine assured her.

"Then what brings you here so early?" she asked caustically. He was silent, so she watched his expression.

"Something's wrong."

"A minor irritant," he admitted. "Guinevere. She takes it upon herself to speak out against me."

"She's dangerous," Morgana spoke with hate.

"Well, she's a servant. A spirited one, perhaps, but a servant nonetheless."

"You're wrong," Morgana practically spat. She stood up, as if he'd provoked her anger.

"I have dreamt the future and, in it, that servant sits upon my throne," she hissed acidly. "I would rather drown in my own blood than see that day."

"Then we must make sure it never comes," Agravaine said keenly.

"I couldn't agree more. We must make sure she never sees another dawn," Morgana said vengefully.

* * *

Gwen was walking down the corridor when she turned the corner and nearly ran into Agravaine.

"My lord!" she said in surprise, regaining her composure. She'd been thinking of Arthur, and then Lancelot would appear in her mind.

"Your devotion to the king is most impressive. There is something I would like to discuss. I wish to apologize. Yesterday I feel I let the prince down. I am grateful that you spoke out," Agravaine spoke with the utmost respect to her, flustering Gwen a little.

"I did not mean to be discourteous, my lord," she answered.

"Well, you weren't. Not in the least," he beamed at her. "Gwen, if you would permit, I would be grateful to seek your advice." Her jaw dropped rather unflatteringly.

"You understand the people," Agravaine added.

"I am not sure I-" she started.

"If nothing else, I know that you will be honest with me," Agravaine pushed lightly. Gwen smiled.

"It's not appropriate to talk now. Perhaps...this evening. You could come to my chambers," he suggested. Gwen's mouth pressed into a line. This made her a tad uncomfortable.

"lease, Guinevere, these are dark times. I'm going to need help if I'm to guide us through them," he plowed on.

"Very well," Gwen agreed, which generated a smile from Agravaine.

"Thank you." Agravaine turned and walked off, leaving Gwen smiling behind him. How nice it was for someone to appreciate her advice. She turned to leave when she ran into Gaius. He scrutinized her expression.

"Is everything all right?" he asked curiously.

"Yes. Agravaine wishes to speak with me later. I think he means to seek my council." She seemed thrilled at the prospect. Gaius was, on the other hand, suspicious. He simple nodded as she exited, watching pensively after her.

* * *

Morgana's eyes glowed as she opened a gate with magic and entered the city, a torch in her hand as she climbed the stairs.

"Get the other side," a guard ordered his partner.

"Yes, Sir."

Morgana continued down a dark corridor, until the first guard appeared.

"Halt."

She whipped her palm out and he flew back to his death. She was blatantly unfazed by her acts of evil. Magick had changed her.

* * *

Gwen sat before Agravaine as he poured her a goblet of wine.

"But do the people feel safe?" he asked while pouring. She looked uneasy.

"You can speak honestly," he prodded her.

"No, they do not."

"Go on," he replied, faking concern.

"They're frightened. Night after night, they've seen their friends, their parents, their children all snatched cruelly from them and they don't know who will be next."

"What can I do to reassure them?" Agravaine questioned.

"Show courage," Gwen advised. "Shutting the gates last night told them you were as terrified as they were. It's like a horse and its rider. If the people sense your fear, they will not trust you."

"I am grateful for your advice," he smiled in relief, coming to stand behind her chair. "You have a wise head on your shoulders, Guinevere."

He placed his hands on the back of the chair and leaned forward. Gwen's smile faded and his fingers stretched out towards her momentarily, and then he snatched them away.

"I've kept you long enough," he noted. Gwen stood up, eager to leave.

"It has been a long day. I'll have my guards walk you safely home," Agravaine told her as he held open the door.

"Thank you," she responded with a curtsy before exiting. He closed the door, brooding once again.

* * *

Morgana watched from above as Gwen was escorted home. She raised her arm and recited, her eyes glowing.

_"Hleap on baec,"_ she seethed. The guards and Gwen flew back and hit the ground, unconscious. Morgana smirked in pleasure.

* * *

Another fire was burning as some knights sat around it, a few on guard. Hermione sat in front of the flames, occasionally glancing at Arthur. Elyan approached the King.

"Seen anything?" he asked inquisitively. Arthur shook his head in response.

"Do you know what we're going to face on the Isle of the Blessed?" Elyan went on. Arthur nodded tentatively.

"Do you want to tell me?" Elyan inquired.

"The burden's mine and mine to bear alone," Arthur answered strongly. Elyan shook his head, having gone through this before with Arthur.

"Look around, Arthur," he motioned around at all the knights and Hermione. Arthur's eyes flickered to each and every one of the men, and lastly on Hermione, where his gaze remained a little longer.

"We would fight a thousand armies with our bare hands for you," Elyan said loyally. "We're never alone. We stand together. Come on, I'll take over." He reached for Arthur's torch, whose hand moved away.

"You need some rest," Elyan repeated gently. Arthur reluctantly handed the torch over, resting a hand on Elyan's shoulder.

"Thank you," the King said, his eyes heavy but his spirits lifted somewhat. He strode over to the fire and sat down opposite of Hermione, who would shoot her gaze at him a few times, feeling sorry such a heavy burden rested on him. But he wouldn't feel it anymore once her job was done, which made her a bit happy yet sad at the same time. How bittersweet this journey was. Dorocha screams echoed around and everyone shifted closer to the fire.

* * *

Gaius had looked everywhere for Gwen in the castle to no avail. Grabbing a torch, he went to scour the streets for her.

"Gwen?" he asked loudly in the silent air. He heard a Dorocha as he approached the servant's house, and found a frozen-faced guard on the ground. Gwen laid beside him in the same unconscious state, only as Gaius checked her she was still warm. A Dorocha charged behind Gaius, who fended it off with his flames.

* * *

Merlin and Lancelot sat in the hunter's lodge they'd come across.

"You don't have to continue on this journey with me, you know," Merlin said suddenly.

"Try and stop me," Lancelot chuckled. He leaned forward to pour Merlin another drink, the blue-eyed boy watching.

"Why? Because you're a knight, you feel honour bound?" Merlin questioned quickly.

"You wouldn't understand," Lancelot answered, almost bitterly. "It doesn't make any sense to me either."

"Gwen?" Merlin guessed. Lancelot sighed longingly.

"I made her a vow I would keep Arthur safe," he told Merlin.

"You don't have to worry. I'll keep him safe," Merlin promised.

"I made a vow, Merlin." Merlin said nothing for a moment, wondering about Lancelot's feelings for Gwen.

"Do you still think about her?" he asked cautiously.

"No, Arthur's...a better man than me," Lancelot said, putting a smile on his face. A sad smile.

"I'm sorry," Merlin apologized, his eyes on Lancelot's face. He still loved her, and to see her with Arthur pained him every day, but he was a loyal knight and friend.

"Why? He loves her and... she's happy." Lancelot said nothing more after that, and Merlin thought it best to say nothing more either. He wondered if Hermione was feeling the same as Lancelot. He figured she was probably just as sorrowful, if not more. It hurt him inside knowing she was in the same spot as Lancelot.


	17. Chapter 17

**I was told by a reviewer that I didn't list the character pairing in the story settings, and I'm very sorry! I must have missed that when creating this sequel, so I just fixed that but if you can't see it the pairing is still HermioneXArthur. :) Also, for Morgana's dream, you should have that peaceful, pretty Merlin music in your head that plays when something grand or beautiful happens in the show. Dunno about you, but when writing this I put the Merlin music in places because it seems like an episode. XD**

* * *

Gaius tended to Gwen's injuries as she lay on a sickbed in his chambers.

"I remember the guards walking me to my door. And then...nothing," Gwen said, shivering.

"Just a surface wound. You were very lucky," Gaius told her solemnly.

"Everyone talks about the coldness, but I don't feel cold at all," Gwen told him in confusion. Gaius seemed uneasy as he chose his words.

"You weren't attacked by the Dorocha, Gwen," he informed her. She seemed very surprised and even more baffled.

"Then what? Gaius?" she inquired curiously.

"I fear someone wanted to do you harm." Gwen's eyes widened in alarm.

"Why?" she breathed out.

"I don't know," Gaius admitted.

"Well, surely if they did, they'd have done a better job," she argued, shaking a bit.

"Maybe. But cold-blooded murder is suspicious. Better to leave you to the Dorocha." Gwen pondered his words and wondered who would have her as an enemy.

* * *

Morgana slept peacefully, glad to have gotten rid of the nuisance, Guinevere. She turned onto her side, her messy raven locks shifting on the pillow. Her eyebrows suddenly went down into a frown as a new image popped into her dream.

_Arthur stood by his throne on the daïs in front of the assembled knights, guards, servants, cooks, and citizens who stood in the throne room. It was decorated grandly but not over-the-top or gaudy in any way. Gold and crimson, the colours of Camelot, floated around as curtains and flags. Gold shone brightly in the sunlight that drifted in from the windows around the hall and it lit up the room. People smiled and stood quietly, two large groups on either side of the long red carpet that led from the wooden doors to the thrones. Arthur wore a long, crimson cloak over his freshly cleaned chain mail and a small smile upon his face, though he kept his lips closed and tried to look as regal as he could for the ceremony. The glistening crown sat upon his head and the people were reassured to see it on his head and only his head. _

_The grand doors behind the people opened and they all turned to look, excited and joyous. Arthur couldn't help but smile bigger at the sight of his betrothed._

Morgana was twisting and turning in her bed, breathing quickly.

_Hermione stood tall and graceful at the doors in a fresh white gown. The corset was adorned with golden stitching and she had tight, gold sleeves that stopped at her wrists. Over the tight sleeves were the long, white, almost transparent sleeves that were very long. A golden sash was tied in the back above her hips and the white skirt below was made of wispy, floaty material. A small necklace with a charm rested on her collar and her hair tumbled down, braided pieces tying the top back. Her skirt blew behind her as she walked along the carpet, a glow on her face with a smile to go with it. She reached Arthur, stopped before him, and got on her knees on the dais. The Archbishop of Canterbury held out a pillow, a beautiful crown ornamented with jewels resting on it. Arthur took it, and held it above her head._

_"By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you... Hermione... Queen of Camelot."_

Morgana shot up and screamed in rage, crows shrieking around her house as they flew away.

* * *

Lancelot and Merlin slept peacefully. The candles and fire around them blew out suddenly and Merlin awoke, sensing Dorocha.

"Lancelot!" he shouted as it charged towards them. He tosses the last of his drink into the fire, and as it explodes up in flames, he and the startled Lancelot ran outside.

_"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd 'hup' anankes!" _Merlin shouted, the Dragonlord in him reaching out for Kilgharrah.

The Dorocha chased the pair into the woods when a fireball came out of the sky right at the group of wisps, extinguishing them instantly. Kilgarrah appeared, coming at them, and Lancelot drew his sword. Kilgharrah flamed another Dorocha and landed in front of them in the clearing. Lancelot was ready to strike but Merlin signaled for him to stop. The aged dragon looked rather cross.

"It's alright. It's alright." Merlin tried to reassure Lancelot. He turned his attention to Kilgharrah and gave him a little bow.

"Thank you."

"Who is your friend?" Kilgharrah asked angrily.

"I'm Lancelot," the knight spoke up, a little terrified yet curious all the same.

"Of course. Sir Lancelot, the bravest and most noble of them all," Kilgharrah addressed him.

"I'm not sure that's true," Lancelot chuckled nervously.

"We shall see," the dragon seemed to purse its lips. "For now, there are more pressing things at hand. The Dorocha cannot be allowed to remain in this world. The sundered veil must be restored. "

"We're on our way to the Isle of the Blessed to help Arthur heal it," Lancelot informed the dragon. Kilgharrah blinked slowly at him.

"Indeed. But at what price?"

Merlin spoke up and said, "I know that the spirit world demands a sacrifice."

"It demands nothing. It is the Cailleach, the gatekeeper to the spirit world who asks such a price." Merlin considered this piece of information.

"And there is no other way?" he questioned the wise dragon.

"There is not," the dragon agreed.

"Arthur intends to sacrifice himself to heal the veil," he told Kilgharrah. "It is my destiny to protect him; you taught me that."

"Merlin, you must not do this," Kilgharrah requested.

"Then I have no choice," Merlin continued, unfazed. "I must take his place." The dragon seemed almost proud yet disappointed at the same time.

"From the moment I met you, I saw something that was invisible. Now it is there for all to see."

Merlin smiled briefly.

"A lot of what you see, old friend, is what you taught me," he responded.

"It will be an empty world without you, young warlock," Kilgharrah told him truthfully. He bowed his head a little, gave Merlin a sort of affectionate glance, and flew up into the sky to leave.

* * *

"When we get to the Isle of the Blessed, do you really intend to sacrifice yourself?" Lancelot asked Merlin as they walked through the woods in the morning.

"What do you want me to say?" Merlin asked a bit sharply.

"I look at you and I wonder about myself," Lancelot answered calmly. "Would I knowingly give up my life for something?" Merlin guessed "Guinevere" but kept that in his mind.

"You have to have a reason. Something you care about. Something that's more important than anything." Merlin nudged his horse into a gallop. Lancelot thought for a moment before following. They stopped at the top of a hill and found smoke rising from another abandoned fortress ahead.

"Looks like someone beat us to it," Lancelot noted dryly.

"Bandits?" Merlin wondered. "Think we'll make it before nightfall?"

"There's only one way to find out. Ya!" Lancelot kicked the horse and rode off, Merlin in pursuit.

* * *

Arthur, Hermione, and the knights sat around a fire, the darkness in the sky already having settled. Hermione glanced over as Gwaine took off his boots, then proceeded to take off his socks. The knights gagged in disgust.

"Has something died?" Elyan gasped.

"Why am I always the butt?" Gwaine whined.

"Can't think," Leon smirked. Leon and Elyan got up to join Arthur, Percival, and Hermione on the other side of the campfire.

"Pick on Percival," Gwaine suggested.

"Why me?" Percival said in offense.

"He washes," Elyan added, defending Percival.

"And he doesn't set fire to his socks," Leon said with a grin. Gwaine glanced down and gazed in horror.

"Ugh! No!" he shouted, snatching the socks and trying to put them out. Hermione giggled quietly as the other knights grinned like trolls.

"Quiet," Arthur ordered suddenly. Hermione stopped laughing and touched the hilt of the sword at her hip. A gate opened in the distance. Immediately all the knights had their swords drawn, ready for battle. Hermione held hers tight, wondering who would find them. A figure stepped into the light.

Lancelot. Hermione breathed out in relief. Merlin was safely in Camelot.

"Lancelot? How's Merlin?" Arthur called out, the knights already back to their seats.

"Bad news," Lancelot said in a low voice. "He's still alive." Merlin stepped into the light and Hermione gasped in glee. Arthur's head flicked in her direction. She was smiling, glad Merlin had pulled through. She knew he would. Hermione dashed towards Merlin, throwing her arms around him. Arthur chuckled in relief, too glad to see his manservant well to be jealous. Why should he be jealous anyway? Who cared if Hermione _hugged _another person, what difference would it make to him? He shrugged and went to hug Merlin, Hermione stepping aside. Everyone joined in to grasp Merlin. Arthur shook hands with Lancelot.

"Good to see you, Merlin," Arthur said, barely containing a grin.

"Yeah. It's good to see you too." Merlin smiled and felt at home once more. Yet something stirred in his stomach and made him feel sick.

* * *

Arthur and Merlin ate by the fire as the others slept. Merlin had checked Hermione's head wound earlier to find it healed.

"You heal fast too," he'd whispered in joy.

"I'm glad you got better," she said, knowing the true story behind his healing. She was now on her sleeping mat, pretending to be asleep. Not necessarily pretending, she just couldn't sleep. All was quiet for a moment as Merlin chewed and Arthur picked at his bread.

"It's going to be fine," Merlin told Arthur, noticing his lack of appetite. "Everything will be alright." Arthur glanced up from the fire, weary and troubled.

"I'm just tired," he said, vulnerable. Hermione felt a pang in her heart to hear him so distraught.

"You don't have to sacrifice yourself," Merlin tried to convince Arthur.

"To save my people," Arthur shook his head.

"I will take your place," Merlin protested.

"Merlin," Arthur sighed, trailing off.

"What is the life of a servant compared to that of a King?" Merlin demanded, upset he couldn't convince the brave man.

"Well, a good servant's hard to come by," Arthur smirked. Hermione listened worriedly. Merlin sacrifice himself? How many people were planning to heal the veil with their life? She couldn't let either of them die. Now she had to worry about holding off two men! Well, it could be done somehow...

"I'm not that good," Merlin disagreed in an icy voice.

"True," Arthur grinned. Merlin just shook his head and looked into the fire distractedly. Arthur went serious again.

"One thing..." Arthur started to say. Hermione held her breath. "Look after Guinevere, I want her to be happy in her life. She deserves that."

Hermione squeezed her eyelids shut, pushing back the tears threatening to escape. What was with Arthur? First he was cold to her, they had a fight, and resolved it. Next, he kissed her! He kissed her, not the other way around! And now he still talked of his unrequited love for Guinevere? Hermione felt cheated and her lips burned.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure," Merlin promised. Hermione snuggled deeper down into her blanket and cried.


	18. Chapter 18

**Been pondering Morgana's new vision? Mhm, but your Armione shipper heart liked it, am I right? :P**

* * *

By late morning the now-complete group made it to the Seas of Meredor.

"You alright?" Merlin asked Hermione on the way, seeing her eyes looking a little pink and dry.

"I'm perfectly fine, Merlin," she said sharply, turning away so he couldn't look at her. She felt ashamed that the evidence of her feelings had left its mark on her eyes. Though after a bit they started returning to normal, to her relief.

"The Isle of the Blessed," Arthur told the knights as they stared across the water. They found a ferry where the same old man sat in the boat. It was a tight squeeze but everyone got a seat to travel across the water. Hermione twitched as more screams echoed around.

* * *

A little while later, the boat reached the Isle and everyone shuffled onto shore.

"What is that?" Leon asked, and everyone could hear how the screeching had gotten higher and louder. Swords were drawn all around as eyes searched for the cause of the noise.

"I really hope I'm wrong," Gwaine groaned. A flying creature that reminded Hermione of a miniature dragon with horns and red eyes swooped down to attack.

"Wyvern!" Arthur shouted hoarsely. More began to accumulate in the sky and charge at the fighting people below. Percival fell as a Wyvern slashed at him.

"You're right!" Percival hissed in pain. Hermione slashed at the creatures and one shot at her, screaming in rage. She swung the sword with all her might and tore its right wing. It hissed at her and tried to fly up again, yet failed miserably and hit the ground. Hermione took the opportunity to stab it, and it flinched, then went still. The Wyverns companions saw and went for Hermione, who realized she'd brought herself into more trouble. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Merlin crouching, probably doing magick. She turned her attention back to the struggle at hand.

_"S'enthend' apakhorein nun epello!" _he seethed. The nearest Wyvern turned and flew away as Merlin's eyes glowed. He'd tried to speak to it like he spoke to Kilgharrah, hoping that the fact Wyverns were distant cousins of dragons would give him an advantage. He guessed it had worked.

"See? That's how you deal with them." Gwaine put on a macho front.

"We need to keep moving," Arthur spoke breathlessly, glancing around for more Wyvern. The knights were looking around when they saw the dead Wyvern. Hermione sprinted to catch up to the men.

"Did you kill that?" Arthur asked, still breathing heavily. Hermione said nothing to him, pretending to be checking her sword.

"She did, I saw it over to my left," Elyan confirmed, sweating.

"Well, good," Arthur said, pleasantly surprised. Hermione's eyes flickered up but she still kept silent. Why talk to Arthur? If she did, would he snog her again and then talk about Guinevere? She tasted something bitter in her mouth as she followed the men. The entered a passage but it was clear more Wyvern were above.

"Sire, you must go on! We'll fend them off!" Leon shouted to Arthur, fighting off the charging Wyvern. He, Elyan, and Percival remained behind to fend off the flying creatures.

"Good luck," Gwaine wished them. The remaining people went on to find the veil.

* * *

Before them was the stone altar, alone in the large stone, wall-less court. Arthur led everyone over to the altar, Callieach watching them quietly. She spoke once Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, Gwaine, and Hermione stood before her.

"It is not often we have visitors," she told them in her chilling voice.

"Put an end to this," Arthur ordered angrily. "I demand you heal the tear between the two worlds."

"It was not I who created this horror. Why should it be I that stops it?" Callieach asked, emotionless.

"Because innocent people are dying," Hermione spoke out hotly.

"Indeed," Callieach agreed. She laughed a maniacal laugh and Gwaine drew his sword, charging at her in an angry passion. She threw him back in one second with her magick. Hermione glared at Callieach.

"Is this the best you can do?" she inquired, enjoying the moment.

"I know what you want." Arthur was humbled and he seemed pained yet kept his head high. Hermione's gaze flickered between Arthur and Callieach.

"Do you?" she asked, serious again. "And are you willing to let me have it?" Hermione licked her dry lips in anticipation. When would she have to move to the veil?

"I'm prepared to pay whatever price is necessary," Arthur told her, some torment in his voice. Callieach, not bothering to conceal her pleasure, motioned for Arthur to come forward. He walked determinedly over to Callieach when he was suddenly thrown back, Hermione still pulling out her wand. Hermione frowned and looked around. Merlin seemed incredibly guilty and it dawned upon her. Merlin had planned to sacrifice himself! She'd forgotten to stop him. She shook her head at him as he and Callieach approached the altar.

"Merlin, no!" she cried out to him, her eyesight already becoming blurry from fresh tears. He ignored her and stopped at the altar.

"So, Emrys, you choose to challenge me after all. Will you give yourself to the spirits to save your prince?" Callieach mocked him lightly.

"It is my destiny," Merlin said stiffly.

"Perhaps," Callieach said indifferently. She smiled a sickening, knowing grin that made his stomach twist. Hermione dashed over to Merlin and grabbed his arm.

"Merlin, you can't do this, your destiny isn't to die for Arthur, not now," she pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

"I have to, Hermione, I'm sorry," Merlin shook his head sorrowfully. Hermione wiped her face and dropped her wand on the ground.

"Okay, I... I understand," she sniffed. "But don't forget me, wherever you go. I'll protect Arthur. I will, Merlin."

He hugged her one last time. She squeezed him, never wanting to let her brother go. But then Merlin was on his knees, cursing in pain. She'd hit him in the groin with her knee.

"You didn't think I'd let you go, did you?" she asked with a sad laugh, shaking all over.

"Hermione," Merlin moaned in pain. "Hermione- HERMIONE, NO!"

"Perhaps," Callieach repeated, her eyes on Hermione. "But your time among men is not yet over, Emrys, even if you want it to be."

Hermione walked to the brink of the veil, closed her eyes, and stepped in.


	19. Chapter 19

**Cliffy! I felt so bad for leaving you all hanging like that, but that makes you want to read the update even more, right? :D**

* * *

Hermione was floating in air. Very, very cold air. She felt the goosebumps all over her and she flinched as wisps flew past her, touching her skin, yet she didn't go frozen. She was in the veil. Hermione couldn't see anything, only darkness. She figured she was in some sort of limbo, stuck between the worlds. And she could hear the whispers and shrieks of spirits and it chilled her to the bone, more so than the temperature.

"Cailleach? Cailleach!" she shouted, her voice quaking.

Cailleach appeared in front of her, the only thing she could see in this dark pit. "What's happened? Am I dead?" Cailleach's mouth opened and her voice filled the air.

"From the beginning of time the Druids have prophesied the arrival of Clara. Her destiny is tied with the destiny of Emrys himself. It is Clara's destiny to take on a powerful role in the rise of Albion, but during her rise she will be struck by the heat of anger. The fate of Clara is not completely known to the Druids, but they have foretold she will aid Emrys in the destruction of Albion's greatest enemy. Clara will make the decision that either saves or destroys Albion. This sorceress has a difficult fate. But it has been set in motion by her return and now there is no changing it. You, Hermione Granger, sorceress of a time far beyond this age, are Clara. And your destiny is set in stone."

Cailleach smiled to reveal her jagged, ugly teeth.

"This is why I cannot accept you as a sacrifice, even if that is what you wish," Cailleach continued. "Just like Emrys, it is not your time and the threads of fate prevent me from taking you as my prize. Good-bye, Clara."

"No! You can't do this, take me!" Hermione screamed, her throat burning and her chest tight. "TAKE ME, CAILLEACH!"

She shot backwards and broke through the veil like it was a glass window. It prickled her like tiny thorns scratching her on the way out, and she hit the stone. Her head went back and hit the hard floor, distorting her eyesight and making her dizzy. And the pain, it was like fire in her brain.

"Hermione!" Merlin shot towards her, skidding onto the ground next to her to help her sit up. She was just regaining her sight when she looked over at the veil and froze, her heart squeezing in her chest. Merlin followed her horrified gaze and his eyes widened in terror as Lancelot stood before the veil.

"LANCELOT!" Merlin and Hermione roared in unison. He smiled at them both sadly, then walked into the veil. The veil finally closed and disappeared, Callieach with it. Hermione grabbed onto Merlin, feeling horribly sick inside and her head thumping. The held onto each other, not knowing what to say. She suddenly went slack in Merlin's arms and he looked down to see she'd gone unconscious. He brushed hair out of his face with his hands and, with all this strength, grasped her under the legs and neck and heaved them both up. Her head tilted back, brown curls dangling and blowing in the wind, and she had a heart-breaking expression on her face. Tear streaks covered her cheeks.

Merlin carried her towards the men on the ground, who were waking up and groaning. Arthur sat up first and rubbed his head, seeing Merlin standing above him.

"Merlin, what-" he stopped short when he saw Hermione in Merlin's arms, the latter fighting tears. "No. She didn't, she didn't do it."

Arthur scrambled up off the ground, forgetting his aches, and stood in front of Merlin, who said nothing because the lump in his throat was too hard.

"She sacrificed herself?" Arthur asked in a quiet voice, his eyes fixed on her face and his heart falling into his stomach.

* * *

**Arthur's POV (Requested by two reviewers, so I had to. XD)**

I just stared at Hermione, this clawing in my stomach and something grabbing my heart. It hurt to see this.

"Merlin!" I shouted, my voice cracking at the end. Merlin sniffled once and gazed at me.

"She uh... she tried to stop me," he told me. "I went to Cailleach, to let her take me, and Hermione ran over. She tricked me and then hit me, and before I could stop her, she walked into the veil."

Every word of the story pierced my skin worse han any wound I'd accumulated during battle. Ten times worse. Merlin hesitated, to swallow something in his throat.

"But Cailleach threw Hermione out of the veil," Merlin told me. I frowned at this bit of the story. "Wouldn't accept her as a sacrifice. I went to help her, because she hit her head when hitting the ground, and Lancelot... Lancelot walked right past us, I'd just forgotten he was here... and he went into the veil. It closed and disappeared with Cailleach. I'm sorry, Arthur."

I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. Lancelot, poor Lancelot. He was one of my best knights, one of my most loyal. He was one of my best friends, too. And he'd sacrificed himself to save us all. I'd never given him enough credit for what a brave man he was. Yet, the clawing in my stomach was gone and my heart had stopped clenching.

"She's alive then," I said, quickly opening my eyes and bringing myself closer to them. I gazed upon her face, so wet from tears, covered in dust, and eyelids closed over those brown eyes of hers. I reached under to take her into my arms and Merlin protested.

"Merlin, you look like you're going to fall over," I smiled at him, trying to cheer him up. She wasn't very heavy, I had no trouble at all. Gwaine was getting up and looking around.

"The veil? And Lancelot, where is he?" he asked in a thick voice. Merlin and I shook our heads gloomily. He covered his face with his hands and rubbed it.

"Oh God, Lancelot," Gwaine mumbled.

"Come on, we have to make sure the others are alright," I ordered, trying to be as nice as possible. Oh, God, Gwaine was right. I couldn't fathom it... yet I couldn't fathom losing Hermione either. As we walked I pondered her, occasionally looking down at her face. Why couldn't I resist her? After so long, I'd have thought being away from her was so easy. But it wasn't. It was so difficult to see her day after day, knowing she wasn't mine anymore. It made me think back to when she was gone, after she had left. I was a mess inside, and I knew Merlin could tell, and I knew others could tell, but I pretended to be a prince to please my father. And then I had to lose him. And Morgana. I had no one left and I was to be king.

When I met Guinevere, she rekindled something in my heart. I pushed myself deeper into it with her because I felt that part that Hermione had touched, being warmed again. But I was forcing myself, trying to make it happen so I could feel that part of me again. But it wasn't all honest love. Guinevere was perfectly fine being in a relationship with me, but I could see it in her eyes, she still thought of Lancelot. And Lancelot was too good a man to go behind my back with her, and she was too kind.

But when Hermione returned, my whole heart exploded within me. She managed to relight something in me Guinevere had never come close to relighting. I was so angry with her at first for leaving, so betrayed and upset. Yet, I couldn't seem to stay mad at her, because it only hurt her more, and knowing I was hurting her, killed me. To sum everything up, I'm still in love with her. I love her more than ever before. Her kind heart, her bravery, her compassion, her anger - she's cute when she's angry -, her intelligence, and everything else. I love Hermione. But I've hurt her so much, and she's been pained for so long, I don't know if she can ever love me again or forgive me.

* * *

"I want to pay tribute to Sir Lancelot. We owe him a great debt. It is not just his deed that we'll never forget. It's his courage. His compassion. His unselfish heart. He was the most noble knight I'll ever know. He gave his life for all of us."

Hermione stood alone in an empty spot before the burning pyre, choking on a hard lump in her throat and tears welling up in her eyes. She hated Cailleach, hated her destiny, hated it all. If Cailleach had just taken her everything would have been fine. When she'd woken up after her encounter in the veil, she was on a horse, Arthur sitting behind her and holding her gently.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry," she gasped, remembering Lancelot's sacrifice. "I tried to, I did, but she wouldn't- she wouldn't-"

He shushed her. "It's alright. Hermione, it's going to be okay. Truth be told, I..."

"What?" she asked him, confused.

"I wouldn't fancy not seeing you once I'd woken up by the altar," Arthur admitted. "I'm glad you're safe."

She felt butterflies whack at her insides playfully. He wanted her alive? She rubbed her eyes.

"But... but Arthur, I don't understand you," she argued, getting upset. "You hated, but then you said you didn't. And you kissed me! But then you ignored me and pretended it didn't even happen. Arthur, I can't stay here so you can play around with me while you make Guinevere your queen!"

She loved him so and he treated her like nothing now. Yes, she loved him still and there was no denying it, but she didn't know if he felt the same because he acted so different every time.

"I'm sorry," Arthur apologized, looking into her eyes, his smouldering. It made her nerves tingle when he looked at her like that. "But I have to stay true to Guinevere, I felt horrible for kissing you behind her back."

Hermione's eyes went down as she started to tremble.

"But I didn't feel horrible kissing you," he finished. Hermione's head went back up and his hand reached forward to take hers. He looked around and saw the other knights, who were trying very hard to pretend to not be paying attention, were far up ahead.

"Hermione, I love you," he said, and she felt that it was true and he was opening up to her. "I still do, I always have. What I had with Guinevere, I did feel something, but I don't think it was for her. And she still loved Lancelot, I could tell. But I'm not offended, because she's not the one for me."

Hermione started crying and Arthur worried he'd said the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry," he told her quickly. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," she laughed, still crying. "No, I'm just really happy, Arthur. This whole time I was so confused and realizing I still love you, and to hear you feel the same... I was hurting for a while but those four words have healed whatever wounds I have. You're a great man, Arthur, the best king, but I've always made it clear I don't belong here."

Arthur was sorrowful again. Here it was going again, the topic of time.

"But we can figure something out, don't leave again!" he protested. She covered his mouth, revenge for him doing it to her before.

"But... I can't ignore my feelings for you by running, and I certainly won't feel at home anywhere else but Camelot. This is my true home. I never realized it until now."

"So, you'll stay?" Arthur inquired, getting back to being joyous. "I'll break it off with Gwen and we'll work it all out. Please, don't leave me again."

Hermione smiled, happier than she'd felt in a while. "I'll stay."

* * *

**THANKS FOLKS STORY'S OVER. Just kidding, it's not over! Stay tuned for more! After all, we haven't discovered Clara's true destiny and what it means...**


	20. Chapter 20

**I see everyone's enjoying my updates so far! :) Thanks for the awesome reviews, and people say I update fast, when I really am the worst updater ever! But this story is my heart so I suppose I work faster at it. :) Also, I got a review before saying my timeline in the story is messed up, and that it shouldn't have been 3 years that passed, but I disagree. Hermione arrived in Season 1 in the prequel. Therefore, Arthur was 17 still. She left and everything that happened during that season still happened. Later on is an episode about Arthur's coming of age, so I can estimate it has been a few months to even a year. Most likely a few months. Next season about a year is gone as well. Season three begins with Morgana missing, and they state in the episode that she's been missing for nearly a year. So that's about two years. End of season and start of season 4, I can safely guess that's about three years because everyone is obviously older, Arthur especially, and maturer. Seasons change throughout the show too, which are sort of checkpoints for you to us as timelines. Snow has been featured in many episodes of the show. So, that's all I have to say to defend my point, but I could be a little off. Everyone thinks different I guess. :D**

* * *

Hermione wanted to smile at what she and Arthur had discussed, but the flames before her dared her to. And that wasn't a challenge she could accept at the moment. Lancelot's cloak and sword lay in the pyre, burning bright as the fire licked them. She had her fingers knotted together, the entwined hands resting on her lips as she stood and gazed into a life that was gone.

A hand squeezed her shoulder and she turned her head as Arthur passed, giving her a comforting smile. She nodded at him, and then walked over to Merlin who stood by, looking horribly sorrowful and guilty. The other knights had already cleared out of the courtyard, it was only Arthur, Gwen, Merlin, and Hermione. She took Merlin's hand and his watery eyes flicked to her face. She bowed her head once, letting him know they should leave. Staying would only pain him further. He held onto her hand like it was a lifeline as they walked away to the castle. As Hermione passed the king and his.. well, still girlfriend, Gwen spoke in a choked voice.

"He didn't sacrifice himself for Camelot," she squeezed out to Arthur. "I asked him to look after you and he promised me with his life. He was true to his word." She broke down into tears again. He squeezed her hand comfortingly, not knowing what to say, and turned to leave. Hermione watched, her gaze landing on Arthur who looked back. They didn't have to speak, they communicated through their eyes. Hermione, heart hard, nodded in approval. She knew he couldn't leave Gwen yet, not when she was so broken. It would be a bit before they coud start their relationship once more. As long as Guinevere kept her lips away from Arthur's... Hermione sighed as she and Merlin went up the steps. Time was all it needed, and she'd wait a lifetime for Arthur.

* * *

Morgana screamed, piercing the quiet as she smashed some pots and other assortments in her hovel.

"Arthur was lucky," Agravaine said, trying to calm her.

"And Guinevere?" Morgana snarled.

"It was only by chance that Gaius found her."

"No, you're wrong. We were not thwarted by luck, it was Emrys and Clara!" she shrieked hatefully.

"Emrys?" Agravaine asked in a puzzled voice.

"The Cailleach warned me about them. She said they were my destiny and my doom. It was them that thwarted us, I'm sure of it." Morgana seemed to be thinking now, her rage going away. "But Guinevere's survival does not matter, she is no longer a threat to me."

"What do you mean? What about her role in the future?" Agravaine was extremely baffled.

"My future has been changed," Morgana replied in a more controlled voice. "Guinevere no longer holds a place in Arthur's heart, for Hermione has won him over. I now see her sitting upon my throne!"

She was back in an angry passion, slamming her fist on the table. "I should have _known _he still had feelings for her, I was so naïve!"

"So what's to be done?" Agravaine interrupted warily, stepping up to the priestess. She slid her hand across the table towards herself and pulled it off, revolving slowly to face Agravaine.

"As long as Emrys and Clara exist, I will never gain what is rightfully mine," she spat. "And Hermione... I'll have to get rid of her as well." Morgana brought her face close to Agravaine's, almost threatening yet she spoke in a chillingly sweet voice.

"You must help me find Emrys and Clara. And destroy them."

She stepped away, smirking as she pivoted and Agravaine let out a breath.

* * *

Agravaine knocked on the door to Gaius's chambers, the latter calling for him to enter. Hermione sat by Merlin on his bed, they'd been talking for a bit. She'd managed to convince him it wasn't his fault, what had happened.

"Gaius," Agravaine's deep voice came to Hermione and Merlin's ears. The door was closed almost all the way, so they listened quietly.

"How can I be of assistance?" Gaius asked politely. Agravaine was walking over to the physician, of course Merlin and Hermione not seeing anything.

"You're a man of great knowledge and wisdom," Agravaine flattered Gaius lightly.

"Knowledge, perhaps," Gaius scoffed, a tad suspicious already.

"Have you ever come across a sorcerer called Emrys? Or another called Clara?"

Both Hermione and Merlin froze, and Hermione got goosebumps all over. Why would Agravaine ask about Emrys and Clara? Surely no one knew of the destinies of she and Merlin, so how could he know the names? After a short pause Gaius spoke.

"No. Doesn't sound familiar," Gaius lied calmly.

"Hm. Well, if you do hear mention of the name..." Agravaine's voice was overly kind.

"I'll be sure to tell you," Gaius replied.

"It will not go unrewarded," Agravaine promised. The pair heard the door shut and they hopped up off the bed, Merlin throwing open his door to go to Gaius.

"There's only one person who could've heard those names," Gaius informed them gravely. "Morgana. We know her powers are growing. She, too, must have seen the Cailleach."

"But Agravaine..." Hermione shook her head.

"I suspect he's not as virtuous as he seems. And, don't forget, he has every reason to despise Uther. We must beware, Merlin, Hermione. Morgana can never know the truth. She must never know who you two really are."

Merlin and Hermione exchanged worried glances and Hermione realized how truly heavy the weight of her destiny was.

* * *

Arthur had bid Gwen goodnight, expressly avoiding her kiss, which landed on his cheek. She frowned but hugged him without saying anything about it and left his room. He rubbed his face, conflicted on so many levels but knowing his choice was right. He wanted Hermione. So he strode down the corridor (after checking to see if anyone was there) to her room. He rapped on the door lightly and after a moment, it flew open.

"What are you doing?" she whispered through the almost complete darkness.

"Coming to see you," he responded, obviously never having lost his cheekiness even after all this time. She couldn't help but smile and blush a little. She opened the door wider for the King to enter. This was dangerous, for him to be in her while he still remained with Guinevere, but dangerous was alright for her at the moment. It was a bit thrilling, like when Dumbledore's Army had been created behind Umbridge's back. Arthur shut the door quietly.

"You really shouldn't be in here," Hermione said, turning to light a few more candles with an already lit one. She set the candle she was using back in it'd holder and turned. Arthur was a few inches from her at most, and it startled her. She jumped and he pulled her away from the candles because her hair was close to being lit.

"I know," he answered. "I really shouldn't and I feel like a huge clotpole but... how long has it been since we've been alone together, Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes searched his face as his hand came to her cheek, his thumb rubbing it tenderly. She liked the way her name came from his lips.

"A while," she whispered.

"Too long," he agreed. She rested her head on his shoulder, just wanting to be held. He complied, understanding immediately, and wrapped his muscled arms around her. His chin rested on her head.

"I was continuing my education," Hermione told him in a low voice. "I was going to finish learning what was necessary to get a good job. I was going to get that job and then find my parents to return them to normal."

Arthur held her away from him, hands on her upperarms and eyes on her face. She was a little shocked at the sudden movement.

"You can still do that," he told her strongly, although his voice was a little off.

"I know," she said truthfully. "I could do it. But I don't want to. Not anymore. It's not like my parents remember me anyway. They can continue to live their new life. I'm... I'm okay with that if it means being here, with you. As for my education, I have a feeling my professors will understand, and so will my friends. I'd give up anything to stay here." She flushed and was grateful for the limited lighting.

"You would really do all that?" Arthur questioned, quiet shocked.

"I always told you I loved you," she said firmly. "I meant it."

"I think I see that now more than ever before," Arthur mumbled into her hair, pulling her back again. Hermione felt warmth in her to hear his heartbeat by hers. How could she have ever wanted to continue her education compared to this heaven? She wanted to giggle at herself. Hermione Jean Granger putting her studies last? How scandalous!

"Maybe you should leave Arthur, I don't-"

His unfairly soft, perfectly shaped lips were on hers. She melted and had to respond out of a habit she was fine having. It was blissful, and even better, it wasn't as short as the quick peck he'd given her the day before. It was long and sweet, true and chilling.

"Stop." Breathless, Hermione tore her lips from his. He seemed rather pleased with himself and she saw those smouldering blue eyes in the candlelight.

"What? You were enjoying it, don't deny it."

"You're still as cheeky as ever," Hermione rolled her eyes as he smiled. "But we can't do this anymore."

"What?" he asked, thrown off.

"I'm putting my foot down, Arthur," she said, realizing they'd been speaking on a first name basis for a bit without realizing it. "I won't kiss you at all until you and Gwen are completely broken up. I don't want to be a.. a Scarlet Letter!"

"Scarlet _Letter?_" his upper lip was raised in an odd look.

"Well, yes, you don't get that yet but anyway, I don't feel right doing this to her," Hermione continued. "I know it makes you guilty to. But we'll have to bear it until we're together. Okay?"

"I know, I feel bad," he rubbed his face. "Okay."

"Good." Hermione folded her arms smugly. In one moment, he pecked her on the lips and ran to the door, throwing it open soundlessly.

"Arthur!" she hissed in the darkness, the candles having blown out behind him. She heard his snicker as he went back to his chambers. She sighed, happy nonetheless, and got into bed. And she slept peacefully, something she hadn't had the luxury of doing for a while.

* * *

**Still not over, I promise! ;P**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here! Another chapter. :) Everything that happens through season four still occurs before this chapter, only Lancelot du Lac never happens and Gwen is still in Camelot. Morgana does try to stop Hermione a few times during this piece of time, Merlin saves the day a lot, blah blah, like the normal episodes, only I'm skipping them to get to the plot. Also, I'm contemplating making this a trilogy, the next story being the end of Clara's destiny and her and Emrys defeating Albion's greatest enemy. Fitting that in here just wouldn't work and would be too much with all this already going on. So, should I? Please review and let me know!**

* * *

**A Few Months Later**

"What's taking so long?" Arthur whined from behind his changing screen.

"It's the Feast of Beltane, the King must look kingly," Merlin replied, distracted.

"I'm hardly going to look kingly in my undergarments, am I?" Arthur shot back in irritation.

"Maybe to Hermione you will," Merlin muttered as he worked.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, my Lord." Another few seconds of silence until Arthur piped up again.

"Have a little patience. Think of something pleasant," Merlin suggested through clenched teeth.

"You in the stocks?" Arthur mocked.

"Wait one second..." Merlin fiddled with the item in his hand.

"One?" Arthur asked, suddenly stepping out from behind the screen. "What have you got there?" Merlin spun around, obviously hiding something behind his back.

"Nothing," he fibbed. "My hand." He grinned, but Arthur wasn't convinced.

"My other hand," Merlin switched the thing to his opposite hand to show Arthur the other hand. Arthur strode forward and turned Merlin around, pulling his belt out of the manservant's hands.

"Why are you putting another hole in this belt?" he inquired, as if Merlin was stupid.

"I was, er... enhancing it for comfort and ease of use," Merlin elaborated, cheeks and the tips of his ears pink.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Arthur asked in disbelief and offense.

"No," Merlin retaliated. "I'm saying that the belt is one hole shy of perfection."

"Ridiculous," Arthur scoffed, wrapping the belt around himself and going to buckle it. He let out a quiet grunt as he failed to close it. "Come on..." It wouldn't budge another millimeter.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. A little extra padding goes with the job. What, with all the feasts and banquets and ceremonies," Merlin attempted to cheer him up, simultaneously mocking him. Arthur pulled off the annoying belt and handed it to Merlin.

"Right, Merlin, do what you have to do," Arthur said begrudgingly. "Not a word of this to anyone, understand?"

"Trust me, if there's one thing I'm good at, it's keeping secrets," Merlin said, smiling to himself. A knock sounded from outside the doors. Arthur and Merlin's heads swiveled at the sound.

"It's me," a woman's voice said softly, "can I peek in or is Arthur indecent?"

"I'm perfectly dressed," Arthur called back, his sour mood turning around.

"Almost," Merlin muttered again.

"Speak up, Merlin, you look stupid when you mumble," Arthur slapped him on the back with a smirk. Merlin rolled his eyes and continued working at the belt. The doors opened all the way as Arthur approached them to receive his guest. Hermione wore a pale, powdery blue satin gown with a silver, elaborate belt above the hips, accentuating her small waist. Over the dress was a transparent long sleeved dark blue gown, the sleeves large and reaching the floor. On her upperarms over the sleeves were some sort of silver, intricate bands that tightened the sleeves against her arms underneath the bands. She'd left her hair down, the way Arthur like it, and twisted and pulled the sides back. She wore no jewelry, but that ever still hidden compass of hers, having forgotten it's presence for the longest time.

"You look beautiful," Arthur admired. Hermione glanced down at her outfit, a little surprised.

"Oh, thank you," she smiled adorably. "You look dashing. Although, you're missing something."

"Working on it," Merlin said, not looking up from the belt.

"Are you putting another hole in it?" Hermione asked, her mouth open in amusement.

"Yep," Merlin responded.

"Hey, that's a secret, remember?" Arthur glowered.

"She could see it in my hands, Arthur, don't be ridiculous," Merlin rolled his eyes and held up the finished belt. "Done."

Arthur snatched it away, mumbling angrily under his breath as he fastened it.

"Don't you want to say anything to me?" Merlin asked, waiting for a thank you.

"Yes, you're terrible at keeping secrets and making holes in belts," Arthur said in a pleasant voice, barely suppressing a smirk.

"Arthur, don't be so rude," Hermione rolled her eyes, always amused at their brotherly banter.

"What, it's true!" Arthur defended.

"Well, I'm just saying-"

"Arthur? May I come in?" Gwen's voice rang out. Hermione's already large eyes widened and Arthur opened his mouth. Merlin smiled, knowing about Hermione and Arthur's rekindled feelings, but Arthur's relationship with Gwen still going on.

"Hide!" Arthur hissed. Hermione hopped out of her silver heels and dashed behind the curtains over the windows by the large table to the left. She stayed still as Arthur replied to Gwen, "Come in!"

Merlin snatched up the shoes, sighing in relief, and his them behind his back, pretending to be holding his usual stance. Gwen wore a servant's dress still, but her best one. And, well, most provocative. Arthur was devoted enough to Hermione and a respectful enough man to be able to look only at the black girl's face.

"Arthur, the feast can't begin without you," she reminded him gently, Merlin knowing it was his time to leave the room. Once he was gone, Gwen's hand was on Arthur's cheek. Hermione couldn't help but peek out of the curtain a teensy bit. Arthur's back was to her. Gwen was close enough to Arthur to make Hermione's skin crawl and the way she touched made her feel territorial. She hated that this relationship wasn't over yet.

"I know, Guinevere," Arthur replied, slipping out from underneath her embrace to walk over to the door. She seemed a little taken aback.

"Let's go then," he pressed her. She followed, glancing around the room once before exiting. Seconds later, Merlin entered with the heels in hand.

"All clear." Hermione rushed out and accepted the shoes, putting them back on her feet.

"I really hate having to do that," she complained. "I've done it dozens of times these past months." Merlin felt extremely bad for her, wanting Arthur to break it off with Gwen probably as much as she.

"Come on, we need to get down to the feast," Merlin and Hermione left the room.

* * *

Agravaine stood by the siege tunnels, holding what seemed to be smoke grenade. He lit it and tossed it at the feet of some sentries guarding the entrance to the tunnels. They began to cough and soon passed out. He stepped past them, signaling for Morgana's troops with a torch. The sent back a signal.

* * *

The dining hall was bustling with conversation as Merlin snuck in first, Hermione arriving calmly a few minutes after. She approached the Knights of the Round Table, all of them greeting her cheerfully.

"Have you seen Agravaine?" Arthur asked Gaius as he went up to his head table.

"Er, no, sire. Not since this morning," Gaius responded, a tad puzzled.

"Strange. He should be here by now." He took his spot at his table, Hermione residing by the knights. She couldn't sit by Arthur in front of Gwen. Merlin arrived by Arthur with a heaping plate of food. This brought a smile to Arthur's face as he examined the dish.

"Ah! My favourite. Herb crusted caper," Arthur was extremely happy.

"Easy now, we don't want any more holes in that belt," Merlin coughed casually. Percival snickered and choked on his wine nearby. Arthur narrowed his eyes at Merlin specifically, Hermione covering her smile by taking a sip from her goblet.

"Ha ha," he forced out.

"Wine?" Merlin asked Gaius, who nodded. Merlin poured the old physician some. Arthur beckoned to Merlin, nodding for him to lean in. Merlin stepped closer, and jumped as Arthur grabbed his shirt.

"It's a good job you don't have anything of any actual importance to keep secret, isn't it?" he hissed coolly.

* * *

Agravaine exited the tunnels and looked for Morgana's army, worried that she wasn't there yet. But his expression relaxed and he smiled when he saw the Southrons approaching. He led them through the tunnels strongly.

* * *

Arthur watched Percival chatting with a lovely maiden. To the right Hermione was speaking with Gwaine, who was most likely flirting with her from the flush in her cheeks and smile on her face as she laughed. Arthur turned away, depressed. Merlin took notice and headed over.

"You all right?" he asked the King.

"No one likes to be called fat, Merlin," Arthur lied.

"Sorry." Arthur continued to mope.

"It's Gwen isn't it?" Merlin ventured to ask.

"I don't know how I can break things off with her," Arthur answered quietly. "The longer I stay with her, the better she gets. But at the same time, the more Hermione gets hurt."

Merlin said nothing else. He hoped Arthur would make a wise decision soon, for he could tell Hermione was starting to get upset.

* * *

Southrons easily snapped the necks of the sentries at the gate, then proceeded to cover the lower town with some sort of lighter fluid. Agravaine dropped a flaming torch on it and the whole lower town went up in flames. He smirked in satisfaction. Morgana watched from the hills, Helios at her side and the Southron army behind her.

"It's time," she said darkly.

* * *

The Knights attempted to put out the fires as the townsfolk fled from their homes.

"We need more water. Now!" Elyan ordered, sweating from the spreading heat.

"Forget about the water," Leon stated solemnly.

"But if we can't-" Leon grabbed Elyan's arm and pointed ahead where the Southron's were advancing.

"How did they breach the gate?" Elyan asked breathlessly.

"We can't worry about that now. Quickly, sound the alarm!" The knights drew their swords.

* * *

Arthur stood up from his seat, confused, as the warning bells sounded. The people in the hall were alarmed and baffled. Hermione was staring at the doors, as if waiting for something. Gwaine burst in, out of breath.

"Sire! We're under attack! They're within the city walls!" Gwaine informed Arthur loudly. Arthur hastily pulled off his cloak, Hermione listening to every word.

"Merlin, get everyone to the inner chamber," Arthur ordered.

"Yes, sire. Everyone follow me!" Merlin grouped the diners together as they buzzed with questions and worried whispers. Arthur grabbed a sword and jumped over the table, going to Gwaine with orders.

"Gwaine, secure the armoury! Percival, with me!"

Hermione slipped out of the group of people and dashed to her chambers. She ripped off her clothes and threw on her chain mail outfit, sword in its scabbard and wand hidden. She wasn't going to sit in safety while her city, her home, fell to the hands of evil. She skidded out of the chambers and forced her way past shouting sentries and knights in the corridors. She looked around for Arthur, and spotted him on the defensive in the corridors. She ran over to him.

"What's going on?" she asked quickly. His eyes widened at her arrival, and his expression became firm as he held her arm.

"Go back to the group and hide," he ordered her.

"I'm not leaving you here where you could die any moment!" she protested. He held onto her as she struggled.

"And I'm not letting you stay here so you can be killed in front of me," he responded.

"I'd die for Camelot any day, now let me go, Arthur," she said quietly. He held fast, but then let go.

"Do not go into the middle of battle, do you hear me? Stay in the very back defense," he told her, a little strained but knowing she was too independent to stop. He loved that about her anyway. The corridor went empty for a millisecond, in which he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"I have to go," he said tenderly. He touched her shoulder once before dashing away.

* * *

Elyan patroled a corridor when Agravaine marched down with some Southrons. Elyan, eyes narrowed, stopped him.

"This is your doing," he accused. Agravaine rolled his dark eyes.

"Oh, stand aside. There's nothing you can do about it now."

Elyan drew his sword slowly. "I can kill you for the traitor that you are." Agravaine sniffed in disdain and drew his sword in response.

"Brave words, Elyan. And they shall be your last." Before the fight could ensue, Elyan was thrown backwards and he went limp. Morgana stepped out from behind a Southron, annoyed.

"We don't have time to play soldiers, Agravaine," she said acidly. Morgana marched past, her army following loyally.


	22. Chapter 22

**So a trilogy it is? I suppose that's fine! :)**

* * *

Merlin and Gaius attended the wounded, most of whom has horrendous burns.

"The lower town is lost," Merlin whispered to Gaius as they worked. "It's only a matter of time before they reach the citadel."

"But how did this happen? How did they get in without being detected?" Gaius questioned.

"We knew Agravaine was planning something," Merlin reminded him. Gaius's eyes clouded over.

"It seems your worst fears have been realized, Merlin," Gaius spoke. Merlin shot off down the corridor.

"Merlin!" Gaius called after him.

"I've got to find Arthur!" Merlin shouted back determinedly.

* * *

Arthur was slicing through some Southrons in the corridor while Merlin hurried to find him. Hermione couldn't stay safe for long as Southrons filled the castle. She was forced to fight, a few sentries by her side. But they were falling one by one. Hermione made a noise as she struck down on a Southron, who reflected her hit. Regaining her posture quickly, she went at him again. Their swords clanged and scraped, echoing off the stone walls of the torch lit corridor.

"Maybe I won't kill you, save you for myself," the man said, his brow furrowed but a sick grin on his face.

"You're vile!" Hermione spat, arms crying out in pain from the effort it was taking to fight back. "You'll never have me. I'll kill myself first."

"I like them fierce," he said.

"Then you can have my ferocity," Hermione hissed acidly through gritted teeth. Their blades were pressed against each other, and she was close enough to smell his horrid breath. She pushed against him with all her might, him staggering back. She sliced him quickly with her sword and he roared. But all the sentries had fallen and his friends were no longer occupied. The group of them started towards her menacingly. Terror was exploding within her and her veins were pumping. She was full of so many feelings at once hat she had to scream. Before she knew what she was doing, it came out of her mouth.

_"Fléoge bæc!" _she shrieked, arms thrown out in front of her. Something inside her surged and all the men flew backwards, striking the wall or each other. Hermione lost her energy for a second and she was breathing heavily. How had she done wandless magick? She'd only used it once before on Cordelius, never again. Maybe it came to her when she was facing incredible danger or death. Not worried about it at the moment, she went to find Merlin or Arthur.

* * *

Helios was slashing and killing his way through the lower town. The knights were trying their best but it was no use.

"We can't hold them for much longer!" Leon shouted in despair. "Lead the people to the woods! Retreat! Retreat!"

* * *

In the Phoenix Corridor, Arthur and a few of his men fought a bounty of Southrons. Arthur managed to kill two attacking him with great effort, but a third took down one of his knights and turned on the King. He struck and hit Arthur in the rib area. Arthur's expression flicked but in a bout of rage, he elbowed the man in the face and ran. Merlin arrived just in time. He intercepted Arthur, throwing him around the corner. Arthur gasped out in pain.

"Been hiding in the broom cupboard as usual, Merlin?" he forced out.

"We need to get out of here!" Merlin ordered. He shoved Arthur down another corridor, then returned to the Phoenix corridor as more Southrons approached.

_"Bæl on bryne!" _Merlin hissed. Fire from the torches sprang up and blocked the Southrons, who jumped away from the heat. They continued down the corridor to escape.

* * *

Merlin had dragged Arthur to the courtyard corridor. Arthur clutched his side still, panting.

"Are you all right?" Merlin asked, breathless himself.

"I'm fine."

The stopped behind a column, Arthur grunting in pain. "Maybe a broken rib or two."

He peeked out from behind the column and saw Helios and Morgana leading the Southrons. Arthur's eyes changed when he saw Agravaine with them and he rested against the column.

"Agravaine."

His anger rose and he attempted to jump out and charge, but Merlin held him fast.

"No! It's no good! Arthur! There are too many of them. We can deal with your uncle later. All right?"

Arthur calmed a little and Merlin led him away.

* * *

Morgana lounged on the throne in the throne room, looking particularly bored. Helios walked up to her strongly.

"The city has fallen. Camelot is ours."

"And?" she asked in disinterest. Helios gave her a look, so she rose from her seat.

"Taking Camelot was the easy part, Helios," she told him in a flat voice. "I want Arthur. Where is he?"

"He's right here, my lady. In the palace. He's nowhere left to run," Helios informed her. She smiled and he laughed, then she went to stalk past him.

* * *

Hermione was sprinting down the towards the Phoenix corridor, hoping to find Arthur there. She yelled a sort of battle cry as she ran her blade into a Southron, pulling it out to keep running. A fire filled the corridor and was coming towards her. Coughing, she turned around to retreat. Where were they? She decided to try the inner chambers. She dashed towards the doors when she spotted Morgana walking regally with her men. Hermione shot behind a pillar, breathing as quietly as possible. Morgana ordered her men to stop, and listened. Hermione closed her eyes, praying she wouldn't be found, and waited. Morgana seemed convinced no one was there, and her men went on. Hermione waited until the footsteps had passed to turn her face. Morgana stood right beside her, her lips curled.

"I'm not stupid, _Princess_," she mocked, grasping Hermione by the hair and tugging her out from her hiding spot. Hermione cried out and reached for her sword, but Morgana had it in her hand and she tossed it away to the side. _If she could only get to her wand, or some of that wandless magick would be great! _"I think I'll keep you instead of killing you right now. The King would do anything to get you back alive."

Hermione went to protest, but Morgana simply smiled and dragged her along to follow her army. "You can deny it, but I know you two rekindled your little romance long ago, and he no longer cares for Gwen. She's not my problem anymore."

"What did I ever do to-" Hermione whimpered as Morgana pulled harder, then toughened herself up. "To make you hate me so much?"

Morgana's mouth was set in a line and she walked on, her eyes ahead of her. "I'd never trusted you from the beginning, Princess. I might have asked you to join me earlier, seeing as you understand being persecuted for having magick. But then you had to go and be the good girl, on Camelot's side and helping Arthur. And of course, I've seen your future. I can't work with someone who is a traitor to their own kind."

"I'm not a traitor," Hermione spat. "I'm loyal to my kind. At least, to the ones who are sane." Morgana stopped them then and there, letting go of Hermione's hair to squeeze her chin with her cold hand.

"I'm more sane than anyone in this kingdom, because I can see the law for what it is," Morgana rasped caustically. "I know Arthur is just like his father and he'll kill off more of our kind once he grows older. Uther was a tyrant, and he'll burn in hell for everything he's done." She resumed her walking, only this time she held Hermione on the back of her neck. Hermione wished there was some way she could discreetly pull out her wand. But there was nothing she could do yet.

* * *

"I can bind the ribcage, but even that would run the risk of puncturing a lung," Gaius told Arthur, tending to him. Gwen was standing by his side, watching. Arthur felt a tad uncomfortable.

"Do whatever it takes, Gaius, just so long as I can swing a sword," Arthur groaned. Gwaine and Percival barred the doors.

"How do we stand?" Gaius asked them.

"The citadel is overrun. We can't hold out much longer," Percival said gloomily.

"How long before they reach us?" Gaius inquired.

"Minutes, at best," Percival answered.

"We can't wait for Arthur. If they find him, they'll kill him," Merlin spoke up. Something was missing... or someone. He glanced around, counting heads. Who... oh no. Hermione.

"We must get him to safety while we still can," Percival concluded.

"Arthur would never abandon his people. He'd rather die," Gwaine said.

"Barricade the doors. Give us as much time as you can." Merlin turned away. Her and Gaius stepped aside to talk.

"Hermione's not here," Merlin said quickly. "And what's more, we need to get Arthur out of here whether he likes it or not."

"Are you sure she isn't in here?" Gaius's eyebrow rose.

"I checked. I think she's still out there," Merlin said in alarm.

"Don't tell Arthur," Gaius ordered. "He'll never lave without her. Tell him she got away with the other knights in the forest. And I don't have a potion to change Arthur's mind, all my things are in my chambers."

"He'll kill me when he figures out the truth, and I can't let her die," Merlin shook his head, going to Arthur. "And, are you suggesting magic?"

"You'll do it?" Gaius asked.

"I'll try."

"I'm sorry, sire, this is going to hurt," Gaius told Arthur.

"Just get on with it!" he said impatiently. Gaius pressed his hand to the wound, Arthur crying out. Merlin's eyes glowed and Arthur stirred oddly.

"We need to leave now, sire!" Merlin told Arthur. Gwaine and Percival rushed over.

"Of course," Arthur agreed, acting different. Everyone looked surprised, but soon brushed it off.

"Then let's go," Percival said. He swinged Arthur's arm over his neck and helped him walk. "We'll use the posting gate." Merlin gathered Arthur's things. Gwaine held out an arm to Percival, who looked surprised.

"I'll keep them off your back as long as I can," Gwaine promised. Percival took his arm, shook, and then left with Arthur.

"Gather your things, Gaius," Merlin instructed.

"You go, Merlin. I'll just slow you down," Gaius said bravely.

"Gaius, no," Merlin said, stopping to look at the physician.

"You must know it's for the best," Gaius replied.

"No, if you stay here-"

"No time to argue. I'm sorry," Gaius shoved Merlin lightly. "Look after our king. I'll take care of Hermione if I can find her, I promise. Merlin nodded and left. Gwaine and Gaius faced the doors as they burst open, Southrons pouring in behind Morgana. Gwaine gave up his sword. Morgana held Hermione by the neck, who was keeping a blank face, though her eyes begged to differ.

"It seems your victory is short-lived, Morgana," Gaius told her calmly, gazing at Hermione quickly. Morgana scowled in defeat and turned to the door.

"Prepare the horses! We're going on a hunt." Morgana stomped away, Hermione letting out a quiet noise as she dragged the witch by her side.


	23. Chapter 23

**Only one review for last chapter? D: Maybe this one will get more reviews! Warning: Torture occurs in this chapter, if it bothers you, skip. It's not extremely graphic or anything, but some get queasy so..**

* * *

Percival continued to support Arthur into the woods, Merlin at their side. They stopped.

"Thank you, Percival," Arthur said pleasantly, which received a shocked look from the knight.

"Can you walk on your own?" Merlin asked Arthur.

"Oh, yes. Just point me in the right direction," Arthur said calmly. Footsteps could be heard nearby.

"SH!" Percival hissed. He grabbed someone. "Elyan." The two knights smiled at each other in relief.

"Is the way out of Camelot clear?" he questioned Elyan.

"As far as I can tell," Elyan nodded. They headed off while Arthur lingered to watch Camelot burn. Merlin waited for him.

"Come on, Arthur." The named King turned, dumbstruck, and followed Merlin obediently. Merlin was starting to like this new Arthur.

* * *

Night was soon upon the traveling group.

"They'll come after us. They know Arthur's still alive," Percival was saying.

"Then we have to make it across the border, find sanctuary anywhere we can," Elyan agreed.

"I know a place. Ealdor. It's near the White Mountains. Wait!" Everyone froze in their spots. Hoof beats could be heard coming their way. Merlin turned back to listen.

"Listen," he told them. Percival's eyes grew big.

"Run!" Everyone ran as Morgana and her men, Agravaine with them, rode towards the group. Morgana's eyes glowed as she used a spell and they were all thrown forward onto the ground. Merlin and Elyan helped Arthur up, as he looked utterly befuddled, and kept running. The Southrons pursued them tirelessly.

"Where's Percival?" Merlin asked as they ran.

"We have to go!" Elyan interrupted him. They reached a rock trench and Elyan stopped abruptly, handing Merlin his sword.

"Go!" Arthur had taken off as soon as he ordered.

"What about you?" Merlin asked, breathing hard yet still concerned.

"Don't worry about me, just go!" Merlin nodded and followed Arthur, worried for everyone and hoping Hermione had been found by the right people. Southrons attacked Elyan one by one behind him...

* * *

Morgana was curled up on her claimed throne, smiling up at Helios as Agravaine entered the chamber.

"All quarters of Camelot are now under our control. Some knights have fled to the woods, but those that did not escape are either in our dungeons or dead," Agravaine reported.

"Very good," Morgana said, a little satisfied. He smiled at the sorceress, but it faded when Helios caught his eye.

"Now will the people of Camelot welcome me as their queen?" she asked casually.

"They will swear allegiance to no one but Arthur," Agravaine shook his head.

"I expected no less," she said simply. "Burn their crops."

Agravaine appeared a tad shocked.

"Let's see how they feel when their children begin to starve," Morgana added with a cruel smile.

"And what of Arthur?" Helios asked the new queen. Morgana nodded and a few Southrons shoved Elyan to his knees in the chamber.

"We'll find Arthur soon enough."

* * *

Merlin had dragged Arthur to a hidden spot where a laundry line hung nearby. He managed to convince Arthur to change into peasant's clothes that were obviously way too small for Arthur. But being the enchanted simpleton, Arthur put them on and followed Merlin's every word. Merlin was definitely enjoying it.

* * *

Morgana had Elyan put in a Torture Chamber. She was now holding up a small black snake before his eyes, her icy green eyes glinting with evil delight. He gazed upon her with pure loathing.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked, in a gentle voice as if not wanting to scare the snake. "No? It's a Nathair in the mountains of Asgaard. Harmless enough most of the time, but with a little persuasion, it can cause a man pain beyond all imagining. So you have a choice. Tell me where Arthur is..."

Elyan made a face and her smile widened.

"Or sample the delights of my little friend here," she finished.

"I'll tell you nothing," Elyan spat courageously.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she said in a pleased voice. She brought the snake closer to Elyan and recited a spell. Helios smirked and Agravaine swallowed uncomfortably as Elyan's tortured screams filled the room.

* * *

Later, Helios and Agravaine stoof outside the chambers, the screams never ending. Agravaine was clearly uncomfortable, yet Helios was perfectly calm while devouring some foul.

"Good God, will it never end?" Agravaine complained.

"What's wrong? Don't have the stomach for it?" Helios challenged, smirking at Agravaine. Morgana soon exited the chambers.

"Arthur travels to Ealdor," she reported. "You will leave without delay. And Agravaine, fail me again and you'll be taking Elyan's place."

She was perfectly calm yet threatening. Agravaine glanced at Helios, who looked positively smug. He followed Morgana as she stalked off.

* * *

Elyan was dragged to the cell Gaius, Gwaine, and Gwen were thrown into. Hermione was in the cell opposite of them, by herself. Morgana had made that decision specifically. She was also the only one shackled to the cell wall. The steel cuffs were rubbing her arms and she could already see the skin was tearing away layer by layer, leaving it red and raw. Hermione hated Morgana for it, wincing at every move she made in the small cell. She had also been stripped out of her armour, and Morgana herself had tossed her a simple white long chemise gown, yellowing with age. Her wand was gone too. It seemed Morgana was out to make her receive the worst of it all. Gwen rushed over to her brother, who Hermione could see was out of it, staring blankly ahead of him.

"What have they done to him?" Gwaine asked as the door was shut and locked. Hermione grabbed the bars of her cell as she sat on the floor, her face peering through. Gwen held her brother close, looking horrified and close to tears.

"This is the work of the Nathair serpent," Gaius figured after examining Elyan. "He's been tortured to the limit of human endurance."

"Can you help him?" Gwaine pressed nervously.

"I'll do what I can," Gaius said uncertainly.

"They must know where Arthur is now," Hermione said faintly. "He must have told her."

"Are you saying my brother is a traitor? He'd die before letting down his King!" Gwen shot at Hermione, clearly offended.

"I didn't mean that," Hermione shook her head frantically, the tangled curls flying around her face. "But one can only endure so much before speaking. Arthur himself would probably spill his greatest secret of powerful magick like this was used on him. No one can withstand it and keep quiet. Elyan's a strong man, but there's no biological or mental way he was able to take it in silence."

Gwen fumed silently, knowing Hermione was right but not wanting to admit it. She'd noticed how her relationship with Arthur had changed over the past few months. He wouldn't kiss her anymore. Was extremely different when he spoke to her, as if he was simply reciting the words. They held no meaning anymore. She knew Hermione had something to do with it, and she was a bit jealous. Did she and Arthur have something going on behind her back?

"Hermione's right, Gwen," Gaius pointed out. "It's not possible." Gwen only nodded sharply and tended to her poor brother. The Southrons came back moments later.

"What do you want now?" Gwaine challenged hotly. They went to Hermione's cell, unlocking it. She jumped up, backing away from them as her shackles jingled.

"Get away from me, you vile-" she struggled as they grabbed the shackles, unlocked them, and took her by the elbows.

"Let go of her!" Gwaine shouted, throwing himself against his cell's door. Gaius rushed over to watch.

"Don't take her, take me instead," the old man pleaded. Their pleas were ignored as the fighting Hermione was led off.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked acidly. They simply dragged her down the corridors to the Council Chambers. The doors were opened and Morgana waited inside, Helios standing on her right, content. She smiled, her pale pink lips revealing the startlingly white teeth behind them. They shoved Hermione to the floor, bowed at Morgana, and left. The doors slammed closed behind them, and Hermione glared up at Morgana through her hair.

The priestess curtsied mockingly. "What an honour it is to be in your presence, _Princess._"

"Stop calling me that," Hermione snarled. Morgana walked forward, her heels click-clacking on the stone floor as she neared.

"But I thought that's what you are," Morgana tilted her head, faking confusion.

"You think a lot of ridiculous things, Morgana." Morgana's calm nature disappeared instantly and her bared teeth were back.

"Helios, leave the room, please," she instructed, voice trembling. "I'd like to speak with the Princess privately." Helios bowed obediently and exited, a smile on his face. Morgana turned her back to Hermione, pacing slowly. Hermione got up, wiping her dusty hands off on the even dustier dress.

"What are you going to do?" Hermione asked, shaking the slightest. "Kill me? Go ahead, I don't care. I'll die happily for Camelot."

Morgana revolved on her heels, smiling knowingly. "Of course you will. I should kill you, too. After all, a the King will be nothing without his Queen. Arthur will be heartbroken, the poor dear, and he'll lose all determination to rule Camelot."

Hermione shivered, knowing Morgana was right.

"But I'm not going to kill you," Morgana said kindly, stepping forward to put a hand to Hermione's cheek. The latter tugged away from her touch, glowering. "Oh no, not yet. I want to play a bit, because, you see, I've been ever so bored. Taking Camelot was painstakingly easy, and now the fun part's over. I need something to do while I become queen."

Hermione trembled with rage. "You're sick. You've become so twisted."

"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Morgana asked, grinning. "Now, let's play a little game I call 'How Far Until the Princess Falls'?" Hermione didn't like the sound of this game. Morgana beckoned for Hermione to sit on the large chair before her.

"Please, take a seat," she offered.

"No thank you." Morgana's eye flashed dangerously, the colour becoming even cooler.

"I said, take a seat," she repeated with a tight jaw. Hermione stood furiously, refusing to comply. Morgana approached slowly, and Hermione kept still. She smiled pleasantly, as if undisturbed, and reached forward. Her hand wrapped around Hermione's already hurting forearm, and Hermione flinched at the sensation of her raw skin being touched.

"I'll ask you once more," Morgana said slowly. "Take. A. Seat."

"No."

Morgana nodded. "All right. Then I'll have to convince you." A burning pain seared at the skin under Morgana's hand as her eyes glowed golden. Hermione glanced down, terrified, as a red hot light peeked out through Morgana's fingers. It was then she felt the fire, the flames burning her flesh. She looked back up at Morgana, nauseous, and whimpered.

"I gave you chances," Morgana hissed as she gripped harder. Hermione started to bend her legs and shrink, until she was on her knees, her arm twisted and tears running down her face. The pain was unbearable, and it stung her nerves and made them go haywire. She'd never been burned like this.

"Stop, please," she whispered, crying out when the grasp was tightened again.

"Will you sit in the chair?" Morgana spat angrily.

"Yes! Please, make it stop!" Hermione sobbed openly, wanting the pain to end. In a second, Morgana's hand was off her arm and the Priestess was once again, calm and peaceful. Hermione moaned and held her arm carefully, examining the damage. The their was a hand print wrapped around near her wrist, the skin burned a brown red, already becoming a large welt on her arm. She sniffed, wiped her tears, and staggered to rise up. She held her head high, the after pain creeping up and hurting much worse than the pain during the injury infliction, and sat in the chair. Morgana followed and had a rope in her hand, a soiled long rope.

"Don't," Hermione said quietly. Morgana smiled wickedly and tied Hermione to the chair, wrapping the rope tightly around her torso and behind the chair. Hermione could hardly breath it was tied so tight.

"I want you to say 'Thank you, My Queen'," Morgana instructed, toying with a short dagger.

"Never," Hermione spat t Morgana's feet. In an instant, the blade was pressed against her throat.

"I am Queen now, and I expect you to treat me like it," Morgana ordered, her mint breath on Hermione's face.

"You can burn me, but I will never say that," Hermione scoffed. "Never." Her fists were clenched as her arm thumped in pain.

"I'm done playing with fire," Morgana told her. "Now I want to try my hand at knives." She traced a long line with the tip of the knife on Hermione's throat. The knife was then brought to her arm and a single slice was made in her skin, the blade dragging meticulously. Hermione bit her lip and tasted blood. More blood dripped from the cut itself. Morgana made a pleased sound and threw the knife to the side.

"Boring," she said. She went to a shelf and rummaged around some vials, pulling one out. "I think this will do the trick." She stalked over to Hermione, forced open her lips, and sloshed the potion into her mouth. Hermione went to spit it out, but Morgana clamped her hand over Hermione's lips. Hermione was forced to choke it down.

"What did you give me?" Hermione demanded. She frowned as something bubbled in her stomach. Morgana's lips spread into a smile.

"Let's have you moved to your new chambers," Morgana said kindly. "I picked the perfect place for you."

* * *

Hermione held her head in her hands, sitting on the damp, cold floor of her "new chambers", her knees pressed into each other and her legs spread out awkwardly. She no longer had shackles. But she missed the shackled cell compared to this new hell hole. It was dark, so dark and it smelled musty and old. There was one, solid door with a lock in place and hay scratched her legs, littering the floor around her. She felt like an animal, locked up in a lonely, dank cell to be punished. She lifted her head out of her dirty hands, her lip covered in dried blood and her face dirt and tear streaked. She never felt so scared and alone. Bellatrix didn't even make her this frightened. Morgana was twisted and full of hatred and darkness.

Laughter echoed around the room and Hermione cowered, curling up.

"Stop," she said in a hoarse voice. "Go away!"

Arthur came near her, a concerned frown on his face. "Hermione, are you okay? Everything's going to be all right now, let's go!" Hermione laughed in relief and reached for his hand, but he pulled it away, a large, scary smile on his face. And he laughed at her and faded, but the laughter didn't stop.

"SHUT UP!" Hermione screamed, putting her head between her knees and shutting her eyes. Screams mixed with the laughter to create a terrifying mix and they bounced by her, making her jump and moan. She cried and swatted at invisible faces that menaced and mocked.

"Help me." No one replied, they hadn't for who knew how long? Hermione shrieked and laid down, sobbing helplessly.


	24. Author's Important Note! :P

**Hey, so I know this isn't an update, but I'm working on that. This is just a note for my readers tha love Merlin. My absolute FAVOURITE Merlin fan video is called "Merlin Dragon Lord Music Video Fan Made." The title is a bit of a doozy, but the video is AMAZING. I love the voice overs and the song We Swarm by the Glitch Mob in it. Seriously, watch it. I even downloaded it to my phone and downloaded the mp3 to my music. I'm obsessed. Also, the "Merlin | Animux Vox [MVT]" is a good internal movement sort of video. I have a lot of Merlin downloaded on my phone to watch when I have no signal for Youtube! XD I would also watch "A Dream Within a Dream [Merlin]". Yeah, Glitch Mob makes for cool fan videos. For my Whovians, Feel Me In the Corner Doctor Who Season 6 is amazing, made by Katrindepp. She also has Sherlock and Merlin videos. Check these out, I love them! :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry about being slow, been busy again! Here's a nice long chapter. I also thought I'd explain evil Morgana's make-up with tangled hair thing, it's not very explanative, but something!**

* * *

Morgana sat at Arthur's table, parchment in disarray covering the mahogany surface as she scanned his documents, deep in thought. When she wasn't trying to be an evil soul, she seemed to be the old Morgana, only much more thoughtful and grown up. She no longer had time to fret over her wardrobe and hair when there were more pressing matters in her life. But, her guilty pleasure from her past life, was putting on cosmetics. She no longer had an assortment of the stuff, but she made small concoctions from plants near her hovel, and rubbed them on her lids. They brought her a smidgen of happiness, and when putting the pale green colour on her eyelids, she seemed to forget her troubles. But when it was done and she could see her ragged dress and tangled hair, she was the wicked Morgana once more.

The preistess was interrupted in her reading when Agravaine entered the room. She set her arm down on the table, annoyed by his presence when he should have been looking for Arthur. She couldn't afford for him to get further from her reach!

"I thought I told you to leave at once," Morgana's jaw tightened.

"My men are all ready to depart," Agravaine spoke, apparently avoiding something.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Morgana tilted her head, waiting expectantly.

"I-" Agravaine stopped when she gave him a confused scowl.

"I just wanted to say goodbye," he pushed out. Morgana smiled fleetingly.

"Consider it done," she said in an annoyed voice.

"And to ask you to take care," Agravaine added. She started to smile in amusement by that point.

"Why? I have nothing to fear," she laughed.

"Despite all that you have achieved, Morgana, you must remain cautious. There's danger at every turn. You can trust no one. Not even Helios."

Morgana smiled knowingly and leaned back in Arthur's chair. "No one except you, is that it?" Agravaine hesitated, then came closer, making Morgana shift away slightly in discomfort.

"I am your one true ally, My Lady," he whispered urgently. "I am your one true friend. I would do anything for you, you know that."

Morgana got a sudden emotion, one that made her bitterly happy. She liked loyalty and to have someone truly on her side made her spirits lift.

"I am grateful for your loyalty, Agravaine," Morgana admitted, swallowing to clear her thick voice. "That is why I've entrusted this mission to you."

"I understand," he bowed his head. "Of course I do. I only wish it did not take me from your side where I can best protect you."

"Find Arthur and you need never leave my side again," Morgana promised.

Agravaine lowered his head again. "My Lady." One he was gone, Morgana seemed to be considering their conversation.

* * *

Hermione awoke from her nightmare-filled slumber. There were no longer voices in the dark chambers, so she figured whatever Morgana had forced down her throat had faded away. But it had certainly been a powerful potion, whatever it was. She shivered, remembering the laughs and screams, and the nightmares...

"I'm never going to say I'm scared, because I'm not," she said loudly, stubborn. She hoped Morgana could hear her. "I'm not frightened because Arthur will be protected and you'll never be queen. Never!" She got up, legs feeling like jelly, and walked around. She could feel frustration and anxiety building up in her. She wondered if she could use the wandless magick to get herself out. She figured starting to teach herself would leave her less vulnerable if her wand got taken again. She couldn't keep going back for it. Hermione had performed wandless magick before, in her sixth year, using the Confundus Charm on McLaggen. She figured she should just remember how she'd brought herself to do it. What had been running through her mind when she did it.

Hermione closed her eyes and thought. She thought of things that made her sad. She thought of things that made her happy. Nothing worked, and no magick came from her. She let out a breath, getting impatient. But she calmed herself. Maybe thinking like that didn't help at all. Maybe clearing her mind and focusing on exactly what she wanted would get her somewhere. So she held her hand in front of her, palm out towards the door, and emptied her mind. No more Morgana, no more nightmares, no more Arthur, or Camelot. Just a blank canvas. She imagined the lock in the door before her clicking as it slid back, unlocking for her.

She took a calming breath and focused. She heard nothing but a click in her mind. Click, click, click. She heard it multiple times and wondered if the door was open yet, not realizing one of the clicks was real.

"This is pointless!" she vented, walking over to push hard on the door. It flew open and her arm remained outstretched. She simply gaped. So she did have it in her to perform such difficult magick! Peeking her head out, she checked for guards down the dark corridor. None. Morgana must have been so smug that she'd be to frightened and crippled emotionally to even escape, so guards weren't necessary. Well, not the best decision. Hermione slipped out of the room and hustled down the hallway, the pitter-patter of her bare feet hardly audible.

She could see Southron guards coming from her right, torches in hand, so she threw herself in a closed corner. She breathed slowly, aware of how dirty she felt and the coldness of the stone floor beneath her feet. The guards turned the corner where she hid and she sucked in, scrunched as small as possible. They took no notice of her as they headed down the corridor, evidently becoming increasingly confused. They had seen the slightly ajar door. Hermione took the chance to jump up and go where the came as they entered what had been her own personal hell.

Hermione took a moment to assess her surroundings and use what she saw as a guide to where she was. She figured she was in the lowest floor of the castle, a floor below the dungeons where the others resided. She would have to find a way to get past any Southrons and release her friends. Hermione walked cautiously up ahead, her head pounding from lack of food and hydration and feeling a tad dizzy. The magick had made her a little less stable. She shook off her ailments and proceeded softly up the stairs before her, more light making it more dangerous for her. And how long before those two guards came running back to report her missing to their friends? She had to be quick about it.

She poked her head past the wall ahead. Three men sat sleeping around a table, mead glasses surrounded by spilled liquid on the wooden piece. Good thing they'd gotten so drunk they'd knocked out. Hermione was going to pass them, but keys on the belt of a particularly askew guard caught her clever eyes. She went over to the man warily, ever so gently slipping the keys off the ring. He snored loudly, his breath wafting around her and making her want to vomit. But she held her breath and kept pulling. The keys fell into her hand and she backed away, taking a large, fresh gulp of air.

"I'm coming," she whispered, hoping her friends could hear. She tiptoed up the stairs, glancing around every so often for trouble. The dungeons were right in front of her, locked by a door. She pushed the key in, turning the heavy bolt, and dashing into the room. A few people stirred, a little light coming through the barred windows in their cells. Hermione hadn't even realized it was day time. It had only been hours, when she felt as if she'd been in her chambers for days in darkness.

"Hermione, how did you-?" Gwaine gripped the bars of the cell, having awoken by her entrance. Gwen roused and spotted Hermione, who looked like she'd been to the deepest pits of the Underworld. Her skin was covered in dirt and pieces of hay were trapped in her locks. She had pink rimmed eyes and a blood covered lip. Yet she was so cheerful, so happy to see them again.

"I got the keys," Hermione whispered, staggering over to their cell. "We can get out, but that's only the easy part. After that it's about avoiding guards and Morgana."

"Are you alright?" Gwaine asked, a wrinkle in his forehead as he worried. "You look-"

"Horrible, I know," Hermione rushed. "It's a long story that I don't care to ever repeat. But we have to move now, they already know I'm gone." She unlocked the door for them and Gwen woke up her brother. Gaius was awake, staying quiet the whole time because he was too sick to say anything.

"Gwaine, can you and Elyan help Gaius?" Hermione questioned.

"We should be able to move okay," Elyan nodded, turning to Gwaine. Everyone left their cell, grouping around Hermione. Elyan and Gwaine had Gaius's arms around them, his head lolling to the right.

"Alright, be quick but cautious," Hermione advised. She led the prisoners, checking through the crack of the door that the corridor was clear. After seeing no one, she motioned for them to follow. Elyan and Gwaine dragged Gaius best as they could and Gwen kept her eyesight on the surroundings. Everyone knew their was around pretty well, so they knew when they were getting close to the armoury.

"There's a secret door in there," Gwaine remembered someone telling him, breathing heavily under Gaius's weight.

"But we've got no key," Gwen pointed out.

"I'll figure it out, don't worry," Hermione assured them. They hid around the corner by the door to the armoury. Two Southrons were stationed outside the door. Gwaine and Elyan quietly set down Gaius, counting down silently and then charging. They guards were taken completely by surprise and the two knights were able to put them out quickly. The guards had keys to the armoury on their belts as well. Those were taken by the fugitives and they invited themselves in, Gwaine and Elyan going to retrieve the weak physician. The warning bells were sounding outside and everyone went stiff with fear. Hermione tried to keep a cool head as she pulled the shield that hid the door off the wall and went for the lock. No key for it was on the ring she had and she knew time was running out.

"Hermione, what's going on?" Gwaine asked urgently as he and Elyan stacked things in front of the door for extra security.

"Hold on," she muttered, pretending to be putting a key on the hole. Frenzied thoughts enveloped her brain but she cleared them out like rubbish and focused on that same clicking sound. It worked once again and the door popped open.

"Hurry!" she said, allowing everyone to go before her. Gwen pushed herself through, then the two men sent Gaius behind her. Hermione could hear the footsteps approaching the armoury and she knew the unconscious guards had been found. Shouts were echoing outside the blocked door as Southrons tried to bust it open. Gwaine struggled to get into the passageway, being much larger than any of the group. Hermione's eye flickered rapidly between the struggling Gwaine and the shaking door.

"Gwaine!" she hissed, her heart falling with every shake of the door.

"I'm.. trying," he said through gritted teeth. And then he slid through just like that. Hermione jumped into the hole and shut the door quickly, squeezing hastily towards the exit opening as she heard the door break down in the armoury. She jumped out of the hole after Gwaine, covering it once more and the escapees ran. Southrons were marching around and the runners turned to retreat. But more came from behind.

"Gwen, Hermione, go!" Elyan shouted desperately.

"What? No!" Hermione fought.

"We can't move fast enough with Gaius, go!" Gwaine supported him. Gwen dashed to the side through a street and Hermione shot one last look at her friends beore following in a daze. The way they were headed would take them to the Darkling Woods.

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were in the woods, standing and looking for a way to go.

"Wait... here..." Merlin spoke slowly to the sluggish Simpleton Arthur, who nodded obediently. Merlin headed off, and seconds later, Arthur went in the opposite direction. Merlin spied some travellers making camp and he squinted, trying to make out if they seemed dangerous or harmless when he felt the tip of a blade at his spine. He arched his back, sucking in a deep nasal breath, and revolving to face the threat. His eyes widened noticeably when he saw it was a beautiful woman with braided flaxen hair.

"Hello," she smiled prettily. Arthur showed up and she took both of them over to her group, up to an older man with a rugged face and coppery-blonde hair. He was sharpening a knife and stopped when she came up.

"I found them lurking in the woods," she reported, calm and a smile still on her face.

"See anything interesting?" the man asked curiously.

"No," Merlin said quickly. He and Arthur ducked as the man threw his sharp dagger at a tree behind Merlin.

"You want to watch where you stick your beak, boy," he warned.

"I didn't see anything, I promise," Merlin said, a little shaken. "We were just passing through."

"They've no horses, no supplies, nothing," the blonde woman added.

"Like to travel light, do you?" the man asked Merlin sarcastically.

"Something like that," Merlin agreed warily.

"So where're you headed?" the man asked casually.

"North over the border."

"Lot's kingdom. He doesn't take kindly to strangers, I can tell you. Likes to decorate his fortress with their heads," the man crossed his arms, not concerned one bit.

"So why are you heading there?" Merlin ventured into dangerous territory with his question.

"I have my reasons," the man replied, suspicious.

"Right."

"I agree with him," Arthur put in stupidly.

"What's wrong with your friend?" the man inquired, a little thrown off.

"He's a simpleton, he can't help it," Merlin said, holding back a smile.

"Look after him, do you?" the man asked.

"Without me, he wouldn't last a day." Simpleton Arthur nodded agreeingly and the man narrowed his eyes, then looked back at his wagon.

"Very well, I suppose you can be on your way," the man decided.

"Could we not come with you?" Merlin spoke quickly. "I mean, I- I would be grateful for the company, to be honest."

"I'm very annoying," Simpleton Arthu added.

"I'm sorry," the man scoffed.

"Please?" Merlin pressed.

"Don't push it, boy. You're lucky I let you go with your lives."

"I could pay you," Merlin said, the idea popping into his head at the moment. The man and the woman exchanged glances.

"With gold," Merlin added to help his case.

"Well, why didn't you say so before?" the man smiled, pleased, and Simpleton Arthur smiled like an idiot. Merlin gave him a look and Arthur went solemn.

* * *

Agravaine stopped his men, picking up Arthur's discarded clothes.

"What kind of coward would deny who he is? Men, this way! Can't have got far!"

His small band of men followed.

* * *

The wagon halted and the man, who seemed to be the leader of the travellers, hopped off.

"We make camp here!" he informed everyone. He stopped to help the blonde woman off the wagon, and she smiled as he did so. Merlin noticed the exchange and how tender it was compared to how he and Arthur had been received.

"Why, thank you," she said.

"My pleasure," he replied truthfully.

Arthur's leg popped out of the wagon and Merlin shoved it back in. Later, camp was being made and Arthur came across a box. He unlatched it and looked inside. The woman came round the corner of the wagon, a tightness to her voice.

"That doesn't concern you," she told Merlin.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I recognize that smell. That is frankincense isn't it?" he responded. The man appeared next to him.

"What if it is?" he questioned, a threatening tone in his voice.

"Must be worth a fortune," Merlin said coolly.

"It must be," the man agreed, exchanging a long look with Merlin.

"You're smugglers," Merlin stated.

"We prefer to think of it as free trade," the woman smirked. Her partner chuckled.

"It's forbidden. By edict of the king, if you're caught, you could be killed," Merlin told them seriously.

"Caught? Tristan and Isolde? I don't think so. We're too quick and too smart for the halfwit king in Camelot," Tristan, Merlin finally learning his name, walked past Arthur, who was hugging a tree and rapping his knuckles against the trunk, listening to it.

"You don't say," Merlin sighed.

* * *

Hermione and Gwen weren't very far into the woods, and they both inwardly knew they had no clear idea where they were headed.

"If we can catch up with Arthur and Merlin, we'll be alright," Hermione spoke after a while of silence while wandering.

"If they're still safe," Gwen muttered. Hermione looked at her rival, whom she didn't see as a threat at the moment, and then back down at the path to make sure she didn't fall.

"They are," she said, truly believing her own words. "We just have to find some clues as to where they might have gone..."

"But what about us?' Gwen questioned. "We've no food or water and no sense of direction. We won't get very far without either."

Hermione remembered the Lake of Avalon was not far from Camelot. She squatted, checking the ground. To her left it was slightly damp and she figured if they followed it they'd get to some water.

"This way," she told Gwen, her feet scratched up and aching, yet her soul determined. The maid followed, knowing she had to trust Hermione, regardless of the threat she was to her and Arthur.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sorry about this slow update, I'm traveling and I haven't had the time! I'm sort of basing this chapter of a review I got. ;)**

* * *

Merlin and Arthur sat at a separate campfire, having some lukewarm soup in wooden bowls.

"More soup?" Merlin asked Arthur kindly.

"Yes, please," Arthur responded happily. Merlin ladled some of the liquid into Arthur's outstretched bowl.

"Thank you." Merlin smirked, glad to finally hear some manners coming from Arthur's mouth directed towards him.

"A please and a thank you all the same time? That's amazing," Merlin said casually.

"Is it?" Arthur questioned, confused.

"Mm. Well, let's just say manners are not your strong point."

"Really?" Arthur asked, paying apt attention to Merlin's every critique. Merlin nodded in response.

"In what way?" Arthur continued, looking as if he was in deep concentration on the subject.

"Rude. Thoughtless. Insensitive," Merlin said, his own hidden thoughts coming out. "And that's when you're in a good mood." Arthur looked disappointed in himself, for once in Merlin's eyes, feeling ignorant.

"Sorry to hear that," he muttered dejectedly.

"I don't think you realise how hard I work for you," Merlin said, not even realizing that he was beginning to rant his true feelings to Arthur, who probably wouldn't remember this talk after the spell wore off. "I know you're the king, but it would be nice if you could do one small think for yourself as a, erm... gesture. Mark of respect."

"Sorry to have been a disappointment, Merlin," Arthur apologized sadly. " I'll try harder in future."

"Oh, I look forward to that," Merlin sighed. "On the other hand, why wait?" He dropped his bowl into Arthur's, whose expression flickered at the addition in his hand.

Merlin gestured at the soup pot and said, "That pot will need rinsing out as well."

"Of course," Arthur said quickly, getting up to obey.

"And when you're done with that, the horses need a rubdown, too," Merlin added, kicking back in ease.

"My pleasure," Arthur replied enthusiastically, going to retrieve the pot.

"Over there," Merlin pointed him in the right direction. Arthur turned to clamber over some bushes and promptly tripped, disappearing into the plants in seconds, the bowls and pot hitting the ground with clangs. Merlin smiled in amusement and leaned back sleepily.

"You all right?" he called over, hardly concerned.

"Yeah." Arthur got up and went on his way.

* * *

Guinevere had started a fire while Hermione collected some sorts of edible plants and water from the lake. She stood quietly at the shore for a few minutes, revering the stone monument that stood high on the island in the center of the water under the dim moonlight. As much as she respected the historical landmark, it also gave her a sense of shadowy foreboding and fear. Something about it made her shiver.

She turned away and made her way back to the fire, still shivering because it was chilly and she had nothing to keep her warm. She'd run her fingers through her hair earlier, pulling out the hay and putting it into a bun, tying it with a strip of her dress that was already hanging off. Guinevere was popping some berries into her mouth slowly, taking them in her fingers off the make-shift plate that was a flat rock. Hermione sat opposite of the serving girl, only eating a few berries and cooked mushrooms. She wasn't very hungry, despite not having eaten for nearly a day. She stared into the embers as Guinevere speculated her carefully.

Guinevere had already examined Hermione before, noting her small frame, dense hair, and unhealthy appearance. But the girl had gotten better, to Gwen's surprise. She'd put on a few good pounds, retained her colouring and glow, and her hair was as healthy and big as ever. Her eyes still had something shadowy about them, but not nearly as haunted as they'd been before.

"I don't think we met before," Guinevere finally spoke, getting the attention of the distracted witch. "I'm... I mean, I _was _Morgana's maidservant."

"Yes, I know," Hermione mumbled in return. Gwen cast aside the lack of politeness.

"Well, I was there during the time you came," Guinevere admitted stiffly. "I was there and I saw what happened and... well, your relationship with Arthur."

Hermione was a little embarrassed, not even remembering Gwen had indeed been there, helping Morgana every day. In fact, she specifically remembered when she'd helped in the kitchens that one time, Guinevere had entered and had seemed baffled at the event.

"Oh," Hermione could only say at her words. "I remember now. That was a long time ago."

Guinevere nodded agreeably. "Indeed. Three years ago that happened."

Everything was quiet for a few moments until Gwen dared set something straight.

"A lot can happen in three years, Hermione," Gwen said nonchalantly. "And a lot has happened, I'm sure you're aware."

Gwen's words were setting Hermione on edge and she felt confronted. "I am aware, yes, Guinevere."

She enjoyed using Gwen's full name, because she was establishing she was not on friendly terms with the woman, and it simply made her feel superior, for some reason. Gwen clenched her teeth, her dark pink lips pressed together as she chose her words.

"I didn't want to have to be like this, but I need to make things clear to you, Hermione," Gwen spoke, treading carefully but confidently. "You left three years ago. Arthur was heartbroken and he distanced himself from nearly everyone. After some time, he started to break out of his... depression and began to regain his confidence. It was then we started our relationship. He made it clear he liked me, and things went from there. For three years, we've been in a steady relationship. Then one day, you and your friend showed up out of the blue. Arthur saw you and he was bent out of shape again. He was trying to forget you, and then you came back. I don't know why and I don't care. All I care about is Arthur, and I don't want him to get hurt again. He's been fine ever since you've come back, and I don't mind your permanent residence in Camelot, because I can't stop you staying. But don't step over the line again, because if you crush him again, I will not be happy."

Hermione had simply stared hard at Guinevere throughout the whole speech, her heartbeat rising quickly. She wanted so bad to yell at Guinevere, to make her feel stupid once she knew Arthur didn't care for her like he did for Hermione. But she didn't want to hurt Gwen that bad. Gwen was clearly establishing her territory, and it annoyed Hermione. How she wished Arthur could have just broken up with the legendary queen long ago. But at the same time that Gwen irritated her, her heart ached at the things she had missed while she was gone that Gwen pointed out. Hermione was aware Arthur had been changed after she'd gone home, but she didn't know just how deep it had penetrated him the same way it had affected her. It was like a smack in the face once again.

"I don't like to talk this way to people, but I've seen the way you act towards Arthur and I couldn't stay silent any longer," Guinevere added timidly. "I won't lose him eith-"

Guinevere stopped short. Hermione sensed a raw spot being exposed.

"Lose him either?" she spoke quietly. "Because you've already lost Lancelot."

Guinevere had gotten up and was biting her lip, pacing beside Hermione. When Hermione poked at the wound, Guinevere flinched and feeling attacked, turned on her heels and struck Hermione in the cheek. Her nail caught Hermione's healing lip, and it popped open once again. Blood seeped out of the re-opened wound and Hermione stood up tall. Guinevere was horrified, yet satisfied.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly. "I didn't... I didn't mean to hit you."

Hermione wiped her lip with the back of her hand, the blood smearing over her skin.

"You may have fooled Arthur, or Merlin, or Gaius, but you don't fool me," Hermione snarled, saying it with half her knowledge of the legends, and half her personal knowledge from encounters with Gwen. "You love Lancelot and you always did. Even before Arthur. But then you moved on to Arthur, though not in your heart, not entirely. Maybe you cared for him dearly, but you certainly didn't love Arthur in those three years the way I did in a few days. You'll never have that bond with him that I did, no matter what you say. Yes, you're in the relationship with him right now, but I know deep down, you can't stop thinking of Lancelot and it's tearing you apart. Because it's him you truly loved, and the only reason you cling to Arthur is because you cling to love, and you need someone to give it to you. You've established your role." Hermione stepped forward, unblinking and cold.

"And now I've established mine," Hermione finished. "Don't threaten me Guinevere, and don't think you choose which direction Arthur's heart goes."

Hermione was past Guinevere, going to collect more firewood. There, she hadn't revealed too much, but she'd made just enough clear to Gwen. She wasn't going to play by Gwen's rules. The dark skinned woman's eyes followed Hermione, knowing she was a few years Hermione's senior, but feeling sadly immature compared to the girl after their conversation. She couldn't resist one more thing though, one thought nagging at her.

"Is it true that you have magick?" Guinevere called over. Hermione froze, back to Gwen, and finally spoke in a controlled voice.

"I'll leave that for you to decide, My Lady," Hermione said, ending all conversation. She continued towards the woods, Gwen even more curious than ever on Hermione's true identity.

* * *

Agravaine and his men sat upon their galloping horses, bearing torches, as they rode through the dark woods.

* * *

Arthur aimed a few kicks at Merlin, who had been sleeping peacefully until the kicks woke him up.

"You better have a damn good explanation for this, Merlin," Arthur hissed in a low voice. Merlin stared blankly, wondering how the spell had worn off without him stopping it himself.

"Fine. Then I'll just carry on kicking you," Arthur shrugged, kicking some more. Merlin scrambled to his feet before the King.

"Arthur."

Arthur waited for Merlin to say more. A grin was spreading on the closet warlock's face. "You're back!"

"What do you mean "I'm back"?" Arthur questioned, eyes searching Merlin for some sign of intelligence, and mouth open slightly in disdain. "You're talking gibberish."

"Listen to me, please," Merlin rushed. "Camelot is lost. You were injured in an attack, you passed out. I had to get you out of there." Arthur looked stunned as he remembered everything that had happened.

"Where are we now?" he inquired seriously.

"We're heading north to a safe haven, to Ealdor," Merlin answered. "Hopefully the knights will meet us there."

"Where's Hermione?" Arthur continued, glancing around, expecting to see her sleeping peacefully somewhere on the ground. Merlin opened his mouth and odd noises came out because he didn't know what to say. Arthur's heart stopped and his face fell in horror.

"Tell me she's here, Merlin," he demanded. "Tell me she's here."

Merlin held his hands behind his back, lips pressed together hard and eyes downcast.

"I'm sorry."

Arthur pressed his hand over his forehead and eyes, pushing it up and through his hair in frustration.

"I should never have let her fight," Arthur seethed. "I should have locked her in with you and Gaius, I shouldn't have... Oh God, I should have gone to check on her. I should have known there were too many men."

"Arthur, you couldn't have stopped her," Merlin shook his head. "She'd die for Camelot, you know that. For all you know, she could have-," he lowered his voice, "- she could have gotten away by using magick."

Arthur lowered his head. "Perhaps."

"Arthur, we'll save everyone when we can," Merlin assured his King. "But first, we have to keep you safe from Morgana and her men. I care for her as much as you do, but right now, the person who needs the most protection is you."

"Don't say that, Merlin," Arthur growled. "I will never be more important than her, never. I would give myself over to Morgana before watching her die."

"I know that," Merlin agreed softly. "But you can't forget about your people. She's strong, Arthur, she'll pull through."

Arthur's warm blue eyes seemed to brighten at Merlin's encouraging words. He resumed his usual character, feeling a little stupid for being so vulnerable in front of Merlin. Yet, he could trust Merlin wouldn't judge him or think of him any differently for his feelings, something he'd learned about his manservant over the years.

"Who are these people?" he asked, changing the subject, yet not forgetting Hermione.

"They're, er..." Merlin's facial expression flickered a lot, mostly looking guilty, "smugglers."

"Smugglers?!" Arthur shouted angrily.

"Shh!" Merlin quieted him hastily. Arthur's eyes shifted in annoyance.

"All right, let's assume, for one moment, you know what you're doing," Arthur mocked calmly. "It doesn't explain why I look like a village idiot."

"It's the perfect disguise," Merlin said enthusiastically, as if his plan was completely ingenius. "No one would ever suspect you of being, you know... who you are."

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Arthur scoffed. "I am not going around looking like this." He started to leave when Merlin grabbed his arm, prompting Arthur to flip around, a threat on his tongue.

"You have to," he ordered. "You got to keep in character."

"Character? What character?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"You."

Both of the men flipped around to look at Tristan, whose eyes were on Merlin.

"We leave as soon as the horses are watered," he said. "Explain it to the simpleton, would you?" He turned to walk to the people who were bustling around already. Arthur faced Merlin, who smiled sheepishly. Merlin picked up the sword as they walked to the wagon. Arthur reached over, grimacing, to tug the sword out of Merlin's grasp. Tristan and Isolde glanced up.

"Simpleton," Tristan acknowledged. Arthur wasn't used to responding to a title like that.

"He's talking to you," Merlin smiled nervously.

"I don't answer to that name," Arthur hissed back.

"In character, remember?" Merlin shot back, keeping his smile.

"Impressive piece," Tristan said quietly.

Arthur hesitated, then spoke in the most outrageous, stereotypical commoner voice. "Thank ye, Sir." Merlin nearly snorted.

"May I?" Tristan requested. Arthur handed the sword to Tristan reluctantly.

"Magnificent. The only place you find workmanship of this quality is the royal forge of Camelot." The tip of the blade was at Arthur's throat in an instant, the King gulping hard.

"Tell me, how did you come by it?" Tristan questioned suspiciously. Arthur opened his mouth, not knowing what to say. Merlin stammered, then spoke up.

"I won it in a card game," he lied. "Gave it to him as a present. Won't be parted from it. Makes him feel safe."

Tristan's eyes narrowed and Arthur nodded stupidly, waiting. Tristan handed the sword back slowly.

"I hope for your sake that's true." Arthur pretended he didn't know how to hold the sword and stared like an idiot.

"I'd hate to think that I was riding with a knight of Camelot," Tristan spat. Arthur hugged the sword.

"Aye." Isole giggled, crossing her arms over her warrior woman outfit.

"Knight of Camelot? Look at him," she gestured, amused. Merlin smiled convincingly and Arthur faked having trouble putting the sword back in his belt.

"You're right," Tristan agreed. "Their knights may be stupid, but they're not that stupid."

The groups chuckled and Arthur followed them, allowing Merlin to ruffle his hair roughly.

"Pack your things, Simpleton!" Merlin ordered, feeling particularly superior. Arthur smiled, grabbing Merlin's arm, and leaned in.

"Call me that again and I'll run you through," he promised lightly.

"Don't worry, Sire, I'm sure you won't have to keep it up for too much longer," Merlin said encouragingly.

"How long?" Arthur groaned impatiently. An arrow shot from the woods, striking a man who was walking past them. They revolved and saw Southrons charging fearlessly. Arthur placed a hand on Arthur, pulling him away to duck as an arrow went right past his head. They took cover behind the wagon with Tristan and Isolde, who were looking rather confused by the sudden charge, yet calm.

"Head for those trees, we'll cover you," Arthur commanded, back to normal. Tristan and Isolde exchanged baffled looks.

"Do you want to live or not?" Arthur asked loudly. Tristan stepped forward to say something, but Isolde pulled him away to run. Merlin and Arthur grabbed crossbows, firing through the wagon at Southrons. Merlin tossed Arthur another bolt, then reloading his own weapon.

"Now what?" Merlin asked breathlessly.

"Now it's our turn," Arthur replied calmly.

"Who's going to cover us?" Merlin's brows went down.

"Don't be a simpleton, Merlin," Arthur laughed, turning to shoot more Southrons. More men kept coming, so Arthur grabbed his sword and he and Merlin made a run for it. Agravaine was directing Southrons towards the wagon.

"They haven't found the cargo," Isolde muttered.

"They will," Tristan said, indifferent as his thoughts were somewhere else. "Besides, they weren't after the cargo. They were after you. Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Arthur Pendragon," Arthur answered honestly.

"The King of Camelot!" Tristan whispered, outraged.

"At least I was," Arthur replied sadly.

"I've lost everything I've worked for for some good for nothing king!" Tristan continued angrily.

"That's quite something coming from a smuggler," Arthur shot back.

"Well, I wouldn't have to be a smuggler if it wasn't for your damn taxes, would I?!" Tristan challenged.

"Those taxes help protect the people of this land," Arthur argued.

"My people are dead. You call that protection?" Tristan asked mockingly.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but..." Merlin pointed at the Southrons coming from behind. Arthur and Tristan attacked, fighting side by side. Isolde fought valiantly, but a Southron elbowed her in the head and slashed at her sword arm, kicking her to the ground. He posed to deliver the final blow but Arthur pierced him from behind, and he crumpled to the ground. Tristan kneeled to hold Isolde and Arthur and Merlin watched from the side empathetically.

"Isolde. We had a deal. Partners for life, remember?" Tristan said in a trembling voice.

"When have I not kept my promises?" she questioned weakly, smiling lovingly. Tristan kissed her forehead and breathed in relief.

"We need to keep moving. There'll be more coming soon," Arthur interrupted gently.

"Then go," Tristan said. "There's nothing stopping you." Arthur rolled his eyes but remained calm.

"Come with us to Ealdor," Merlin suggested. "You'll be safe there."

"I'm choosy about the company I keep," Tristan insisted stubbornly.

"He saved my life, Tristan," Isolde argued weakly, looking at Arthur. "Thank you."

"None of this would've happened if it wasn't for them," Tristan said, upset.

"She's injured," Arthur tried to convince Tristan. "She needs shelter and rest."

Tristan glanced at Isolde, who nodded, and sighed.

"Very well. But know this, Arthur Pendragon, I do this for her. You and your kind bring nothing but misery to this land."

Arthur pursed his lips to refrain from saying anything, and turned away.

* * *

"We have to travel now, or we'll have to stop again," Hermione said, trying to remain casual with Gwen. After all, they were all the other had until they found Arthur and Merlin. She wasn't going to let petty fighting stop her from finding her friends. But something else was nagging at her, like she had something she needed to remember... she instinctively reached up to grasp at the necklace on her collarbone. Wait... the Compass of Sors! Of course! Maybe it could lead them where they needed to go!

McGonagall had said the thing would take her not where she wanted to go, but where she needed to go. But did that mean she would go to Arthur and Merlin? What if took her somewhere else? No, she had to trust it would take them to the men, she needed them, surely the compass knew that. Hermione turned away from Gwen, pretending to be thinking.

_"Pareo," _Hermione thought clearly. The compass shimmered as it began to reappear and she took it off. Guinevere was too busy looking around to notice the magick. Hermione clicked the little button on the top and the two little doors that were closed over the compass popped open. She peered in curiously, realizing she had never taken a look into the compass, despite having it for months. It had the usual N, S, E, and W engraved in gold in the black background. The golden elegant pointer was aimed at South from where she was staning. But the East carving was emitting a white glow. Hermione understood right away where she needed to go. She spun around until the pointer was aimed at the E, which was still emitting the soft light.

"What's that?" Gwen asked. "I didn't see you wearing it before.."

"I had it hidden under my dress," Hermione lied, hoping Gwen accepted it. "It'll lead us to Arthur and Merlin."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now come on," Hermione ordered. "We can't afford to lose anymore time."

They began their hike once again, Hermione wincing as she stepped on rocks that cut her feet but eyes on the engravings as each letter took a turn to glow them in the right direction.

* * *

"Have you come to gloat, My Lady?" Gaius asked in a weak voice as Morgana stood outside their cell with some of her men.

"Is that any way to treat an old friend? I'll forgive you. After all, you're not looking your best," Morgana smirked, then turned on Gwaine and Elyan.

"Can't you see he's starving? We all are," Gwaine said, his temper flaring.

"Of course you are," Morgana mocked. "You killed so many of my men. And you tried to escape. I'll have the kitchen prepare you a feast."

Gwaine stepped forward threateningly, but Elyan pulled him back. Gwaine continued to walk up to the bars, more slowly and wary. Morgana's eyebrow went up.

"I think not of myself, but of Gaius. He can't survive long without food," Gwaine tried to sound as calm and convincing as possible. Morgana smiled her wicked grin and stepped up fearlessly.

"Aw, Gwaine, so handsome, so selfless," she murmured. " Of course you shall have some supper... as long as you're prepared to sing for it."

SHe smirked as the doors were opened and her men dragged Gwaine out. As soon as she turned away from Gaius and Elyan, she frowned in anger. She was still outraged at Hermione and Gwen's escape.

_"My Lady, we caught these three," one of the big guards rumbled to the sitting Morgana. Gwaine and Elyan were on their knees before her as she sat on the single throne, Gaius being held up by a guard because he was too frail._

_"And the girls?" Morgana tread._

_"It- it appears they got away, My Lady," the other man stuttered in a low voice. Morgana blinked once, still curled up calmly in her seat, although her eyes had narrowed considerably and her nostrils were flaring._

_"They got away?" she asked in a deathly quiet voice._

_"Yes, My Lady."_

_"You're telling me, that a simple maidservant who has no idea how to use weapons, and a frail girl who recently underwent the worst torture you can think of, got _away_?" Morgana continued._

_"Yes, My Lady."_

_"YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS, BRAINLESS IDIOTS!" Morgana shrieked, her eyes glowing quickly. Five guards flew backwards and hit the walls. The two watching the prisoners flinched. Morgana clambered off the throne, arms at her side tightly._

_"I want a group of men sent out to find them, they can't have gotten far," she ordered acidly. "Or perhaps I should send a whole army? Oh, right, THEY GOT PAST MY WHOLE ARMY! YOU CALL YOURSELVES WORTHY WARRIORS?!" Morgana was breathing heavily, when suddenly her rage stopped. She paced hastily, her heels clicking and echoing in the room. Gwaine and Elyan exchanged worried glances. Morgana stopped pacing and stomped to Helios, who was unfazed._

_"Helios, send your best men, not the idiots that let them escape in the first place," Morgana ordered, her henchman nodding obediently. "I'll deal with them in one moment. Bring the young girl back alive. I don't care what you do with the dark girl, but I want Hermione. Do not fail me, Helios, my patience is wearing thin by the minute."_

She needed Hermione back alive. Without the girl, she could not get to Arthur.

* * *

**Here's a nice long chapter, probably the longest I've ever written on here to be honest! It should make up for the few days I'll be off until I get settled in to my next destination. Enjoy!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Update! Although, I'm contemplating whether or not I should delete it. Since, I got about one or two reviews so far. You guys have disappeared, why's that? XD You were so good at reviewing for a bit and then it SLOWED, like molasses. I've never had molasses before, actually, is it good? By the way, I edited the last few chapters, the parts where Hermione and Gwen travel. Maybe you should go check them out, I forgot something very important to put in them, so read them all! :)**

* * *

"We have about a day to go," Hermione estimated, glancing around. "The men should be waiting wherever they are, because they had a head start."

"If you say so."

Guinevere glanced up at the sky, blinking at the sun's rays. "We'll have to make camp again in a few hours."

"I know," Hermione nodded. She also knew her cuts were getting infected from walking for so long in the dirt. How could she heal them with no potion, wand, or Muggle cream? She'd have to attempt it when Gwen was asleep and, since it was a simple healing spell, she might be able to do it easily. But she knew she couldn't wait much longer, her feet burned and ached. Every step was like walking on coals. Yet, she couldn't bear another minute without Arthur or Merlin. Or another minute with Guinevere.

"I'll cover our tracks," Hermione said, stopping to turn around. Guinevere nodded and the witch walked back along their trail, scattering leaves and dirt over the prints and disturbances in the earth. Using magick would be so much quicker...

_"Sweartlást ácwínan," _Hermione hissed, something stirring in her core. A good amount of the tracks disappeared to her relief and shock.

"Hermione?" Guinevere called back, her footsteps rustling the leaves.

"I'm fine, don't create more tracks over here," Hermione spoke, attempting to make more disappear. She proceeded to conjure fake tracks in the soil going in the opposite direction. That should throw anyone following them off.

"That's strange," Gwen said as she touched the back of her head, her fingers in her hair.

"What?" Hermione asked, not completely interested but trying to be good company all the same.

"My hair pin," Gwen frowned, letting go of her locks. "It's gone."

Hermione's feet seemed glued to the spot and she clenched her fists so tight, her nails dug into her palms.

"You didn't lose it on our hike, did you?" Hermione asked, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She already knew the answer.

"I just noticed," Guinevere bit her lip. "Last time I felt it was back at camp." Hermione kept moving, despite the new development.

"I'm sure no one will find it," she said falsely, troubled as she went on past the worried servant.

* * *

"This marks the border between Camelot and Lot's kingdom," Arthur said, looking out at the landscape.

"Ealdor lies at the far side of that valley," Merlin confirmed. "Maybe half a day on foot."

"We'll rest here for the night," Arthur said, turning to Isolde and Tristan. "There's no way Agravaine could've tracked us through those mountains."

"I'll make a fire, we must keep Isolde warm," Merlin added, going to help her limp away, Tristan letting go reluctantly.

"Here, you should drink up," Arthur said after they had walked off, holding out his water pouch to Tristan.

"I'll get my own," Tristan said indifferently, walking past Arthur. The King put the pouch away, feeling worthless, and moved on.

* * *

"There's been a fire here," Aloin rubbed the ashes between his gloved fingers, letting them fall to the ground. He stood up from his squatting position, his final height being 6'10. He was a monster, tall and muscular with a coarse ginger beard on his face. His eyes were coal-black and they saw everything. Nothing escaped him and he wasn't stupid, like the 98% of the Southrons working for Morgana.

"Sir, there's something over here," one of Aloin's men called over. Aloin stalked over, sword swinging at his hip. His boots left giant footprints in the soil behind him.

"Well?" Aloin crossed his arms impatiently. The man turned around, his rotted teeth bared in a grin as he held out his palm. A few other men came over to see the find. A large silver hair ornament for a woman. Dirt had seeped into the crevices of the little stones embedded in the pin but it glistened all the same.

"Guess we know who camped here," Aloin's lips curled into a satisfied smile. "Any footprints?"

"A few scattered 'uns, they probably forgot to cover 'em," a stout man reported.

"Let's follow them then," Aloin snarled, hopping back on his black stallion. "They can't have gotten far." His men followed suit as he trotted down the path to follow the trail.

* * *

Morgana sat comfortably on the single throne in the midst of the smelly, leering Southrons in the chambers. An empty space in the middle of the room was occupied by a single occupant. Gwaine had been thrown onto the floor just a few seconds ago. Morgana stood, smiling at the rowdy men.

"Behold! A knight of Camelot, famed as the greatest knight in the five kingdoms," Morgana introduced him, enjoying every second. Morgana advanced to grab Gwaine's face.

"Let's see if that fame's deserved, shall we?" she asked in an innocent voice. The wicked smile on her face didn't work with the voice. Gwaine scoffed and glowered at her as she turned to take her seat once more. A Southron came out with a few weapons, and Gwaine's breathing became heavier.

* * *

Arthur glanced over at Tristan and Isolde, who were sleeping peacefully in each other's arms against a tree trunk, and longed for Hermione. He wanted to be close to her. Hold her and feel her heart beat against his. Hear her breathing. Feel her cool skin against his warmth. He wanted to see her smile as they reunited, see her eyes glow in happiness. He wanted her. No, he needed her.

He was reminiscing, thinking back, when he saw Morgana in the pictures. Dear Morgana. Arthur had loved her for so long, a brotherly form of protection over her forming over the years. Maybe there had been a point in his life when he saw her as a very attractive young woman, and he had mixed feelings for her. But it didn't take him long to realize those feelings were like a brother to a sister and nothing more. Morgana had always been so sweet. Caring. Determined. When they were children, Arthur ran round, a real sword in his hand, custom-made for his small frame and child-sized hand, bearing it like he was a knight of Camelot. How he looked up to his father, the King, who ruled the great kingdom in which he was a prince.

Morgana was the princess of the castle and she was younger than Arthur by a year or two. Being older and, well, a boy, he took every opportunity he could to poke fun at her or try to mess with her perfect princess outfit by stepping on the hem of her dresses. Every time Morgana turned up her nose at him and stalked off in the grandest fashion, an air of disinterest behind her. She was never not graceful or well-mannered. Unless she was playing with Arthur. Sometimes, when Uther was busy with the Council and the sun shined bright on the Training Grounds, Arthur and Morgana would pretend they were in a tournament for knights, and the fight was to the death. The first time Morgana had announced she wished to play such a game, little ten-year old Arthur was thrown off. Princess Morgana, who wore silk dresses every day, primped herself to perfection, and acted like a grown woman, wanted to get in the dirt and swing a sword? Well, it would be a fun opportunity to mess with her!

And so the King's son and the King's ward met, ready to fight. Morgana wasn't wearing her usual gown (and Arthur had nearly had a heart attack to see Morgana in something other than a dress), but instead had opted for trousers and a pretty top. No chainmail was allowed to the children, but they didn't care. Morgana had her own sword, requesting one beforehand. Hers was bigger than Arthur's, to his dismay and irritation.

_"I never thought I'd see you in something other than a dress, Morgana," Arthur taunted as they stood before each other, the fight already having begun._

_"I'll put on a dress afterwards to celebrate my victory over you," she shot back, smiling her pearly white grin and her green eyes bright with anticipation. Her thick black braid swung around as she moved to strike. Arthur was caught off guard and he ducked back in time, dodging the hit. He swung up and their swords connected with a clang much quieter than that of two regular sized swords. But to the two children, it echoed off the stone walls of the citadel and roared around them as if they were in an arena._

_"Nice try, My Lady," Arthur shot, whacking her sword. Morgana made a noise as her sword nearly flew out of her grip. "But it seems I'll be victorious soon."_

_"Knave," she sneered, grunting and striking with all her might._

_"Annoying," Arthur said with a retaliating hit._

_CLANG._

_"Dolt!"_

_CLANG._

_"Witch!"_

_CLANG._

_"Dunce!"_

_CLANG._

_"HAG!"_

_CLANG. _

_Morgana dropped to the ground and started crying. Arthur immediately began to freak out on the inside. What would father say? Making a girl cry? He would be in so much trouble! Arthur let his sword fall to the side as he bent down to talk to Morgana, who had turned away from him and was sitting on her legs._

_"Morgana...," he spoke tentatively, practically shaking. "I'm sorry. Don't cry, please."_

_She said nothing, only sobbed. Arthur bit his lip and touched her shoulder. "Please?" Her foot came out of nowhere as she spun round, the leg coming out from under her and connecting with his stomach. He cried out and fell on his back. Her boot held him down as she stood above him, no more tears spilling out of her eyes and her nose pink but a wicked smirk on her adorable face._

_"I'm not so easily hurt," she mocked. "Don't be so weak, Arthur." He had lost. To a girl. Even worse, a girl younger and weaker than him._

_"You cheated!" he sputtered in outrage._

_"There weren't any rules," she pointed out._

_"I-... let me up." She removed her foot from his tiny torso and held out her hand. He accepted it hesitantly and jumped up. He was extremely embarrassed, but relieved he wouldn't get in trouble. Morgana put the sword in her belt, turning to bound away._

_"Morgana!"_

_"Yes?" she spun around, pink lips set in a line and eyes curious._

_"Let's play again tomorrow," Arthur said with a boyish smile. Morgana responded with a grin just as wide._

_"Okay!"_

How had that charming little girl, who had learned to sword fight like a man over the years, turned into a cruel, murderous priestess? And Arthur's uncle? He had seemed so trustworthy, so wise...

"You knew," Arthur accused Merlin, on the topic of his uncle... he couldn't even call the traitor that. "You knew Agravaine was betraying me." Merlin showed a small sign of guilt but remained calm under the accusations.

"I couldn't be sure," he told Arthur. "But then, I did have my suspicions."

"I feel like such a fool," Arthur moaned. "I put such trust in him. All this time I was blind to his treachery as I was to Morgana's."

"You were deceived, Arthur. That could happen to anyone."

"Yet it keeps happening to me," Arthur replied in an angrier, betrayed voice. "I cared about these people. I... don't understand. What have I done wrong? Why do they hate me?"

Merlin searched for the right answer. "No, they don't hate you. They just... crave your power for themselves."

"Perhaps," Arthur pursed his lips, not fully satisfied. "Would they still want that power if I was the king my people deserve? Maybe Tristan's right-"

"Tristan was angry and...," Merlin glanced over at the sleeping pair. "... afraid. He needed to blame someone, but it's not you that's to blame."

"You seem very sure about all this."

"All I know is that, for your many faults, you are honest and brave and true-hearted, and one day you will be the greatest king this land has ever known," Merlin assured him solemnly. A smile turned Arthur's lips up slightly.

"Well... good to know I have the support of my servant at least," he sighed dramatically.

"I'm not alone. Believe me." Merlin stared into the flickering fire, hoping Arthur believed that.

* * *

"I'll be right back, I need some water," Hermione informed Gwen, not really caring if Gwen knew where she was or not, but having the decency to say so anyway. Gwen nodded and sat by their small fire silently. Hermione trod over to the stream and went to cup some water into her hands, but her feet flamed up again. She stopped and then proceeded to walk into the water, not bothering to hold up her skirt. Cool relief ran through her aching feet and she loosened up. She held up the dress for a moment so she could see her feet through the clear water. She gasped aloud at the sight on her calves.

Water ran up her legs like external veins but they glowed slightly. All cuts and bruises were disappearing in their paths. The pain in her feet was ebbing away and she felt as if her energy was being restored slowly. Was this some kind of healing mechanism for someone with magick? In fact, she remembered reading about it somewhere in the Hogwarts library before. Whatever she'd read had claimed water was a source of healing and nourishment for many witches and wizards, but more specifically those in touch with the roots of magick. Wizards and witches who were very in touch with their magical core were more sensitive to the roots of magick in nature around them, so it affected them more than it would a young, inexperienced wizard or witch.

As Hermione stepped out of the water, she felt loads better and it no longer hurt just to take a step. She strode back to camp comfortably.

"Don't your feet hurt?" Gwen asked, baffled by the new way Hermione carried herself.

"I feel a lot better actually."

Gwen's eyebrows went down for a millisecond. How odd.


	28. Chapter 28

**By the way, I'm not deleting anything. XD And empty threat, trust me. I want an Armione reunion as much as you, hence why I'm making longer, more packed chapters. Soon! By the way, on my youtube channel "thebookgeek13" I'm posting a new Merlin video, check it out! Probably later today since it's four in the morning! XD**

* * *

Gwaine swung with all his might at the Southron, an adrenaline rush coursing through him. He managed to disarm one of the weapons of his enemy.

"That all you have? You promised a decent fight," Gwaine taunted arrogantly. Another weapon was pulled out by the man, who got his revenge by knocking Gwaine's weapon away.

"You're a very angry man, I can see that," Gwaine grunted, sweating. "Must be hard being so ugly. Children crying, women screaming. Come on."

He threw himself at the Southron, knocking him down. The Southron had one weapon left, and as he pulled it out, Gwaine climbed on his back and punched him in the stomach. He backed Gwaine up into a column swiftly, but Gwaine got off and kicked the Southron against the stone column. He proceeded to pick up the abandoned mace and strike down for the last time on his aggressor. No more jeering or laughter. Only silence. Until Morgana stood from her seat, clapping painstakingly slow.

"Congratulations, Sir Knight," she flattered. "An admirable display. You've earned your reward." Waving her hand absentmindedly, someone tossed a piece of bread at Gwaine's feet.

"But you're going to have to do better if you want some more," she said darkly, returning to her front row position. Allt he men chuckled wickedly as Helios gestured for two warriors to step forward. Chanting arose in the chambers once more as Gwaine prepared to attack...

* * *

Tristan pulled Isolde gently as they and Arthur and Merlin entered the village of Ealdor. Merlin's mother, Hunith, glanced up from her work and spied her son. A smile broke on her face, being pleasantly surprised, and she hurried over to hug him.

"Mother," Merlin greeted her, smiling in comfort as he held her.

"Welcome home, Merlin," she sighed.

* * *

"Stop," Hermione spoke suddenly, looking up from her necklace to listen. It was a few hours after noon for the sky was becoming a warmer yellow with hues of orange and pink.

"What is it? Are we lost?" Gwen inquired,trying to hear what Hermione was evidently listening for.

"Do you hear those... thuds?"

"No..." Gwen froze and listened harder. "Wait... yes! They're coming this way."

Hermione and Gwen faced the direction they needed to go, looking left and right as the approaching thumps came nearer and nearer. But what was causing them? The thuds came to a halt and silence returned save for the chirps of birds and rustling of bushes around them. The hair on Hermione's arms rose and she revolved slowly, warily. Gwen turned in unison, chest tight.

Both stopped when they saw the league of horsemen stopped a few feet from them. In the front of the pack was a leering man, who was abnormally huge. The horse surprisingly withstood the man's weight and seemed to glare at the women.

"You almost got away, My Ladies," Aloin smirked. "But it seems you left behind a very lovely piece of jewelry."

He held up the pin and Hermione inwardly groaned. Damn. They must have tracked the two down, despite Hermione's efforts to hide their tracks.

"You can keep it, and we'll go on our way," Hermione offered, a sweet smile on her face.

"I don't think so," Aloin continued, hopping off his horse. His men followed suit but stayed behind him, showing his position of authority. "You see, My Ladies, the Queen was very insistent that you be brought back to her. Dunno what her obsession is with you, Barefoot, but I think I'm started to see it." He gazed at her hungrily. "As for the black girl, she don't care what we do with you. As long as we bring this one back."

Hermione stepped up defensively, legs feeling like jelly. "You'll not have either of us. We're not going anywhere right now or ever."

"Who says we're going back now?" Aloin challenged, his men rumbling with laughter. "No, we've been traveling for so long, we need to rest first. And since we've got you here, we might as well attend to our appetites as well."

Bile rose in Hermione's throat at the savagery of the men. But of course, she couldn't expect them to treat her kindly, she was in Medieval Times, after all. This sort of thing wasn't frowned upon as deeply as in her time.

"You're hungry, are you?" Hermione frowned, stepping closer, hoping she could pull off acting seductive. "Well, I'm sure we can tend to that."

Aloin seemed surprised, but pleased all the same. Gwen's eyes flickered between Hermione and the warriors. Hermione was safe, but she, however, could be killed on the spot!

"Can you?" Aloin wondered, getting closer and grabbing her arm. Hermione looked down, smirking, and then her fist came up. Aloin stumbled a bit, but he was so huge, it didn't have much of an effect on him except, well... making him extremely angry.

"Get them!" he roared, pushing Hermione to the ground. She threw herself back up quickly and moved back. She hoped to God this would work.

_" Æsc færdryre!" _Hermione screamed in her most powerful voice, hands out and palms facing the men. Or maybe not. Maybe they faced to the side of the men. THe trees behind the Southrons came toppling down, crashing on their horses, who whinnied in fear and pain. A handful of men cried out, their screams echoing in the forest as they were pinned down as well. Aloin jumped out of the way, as did one of his clever companions.

"You have magick!" he yelled, dashing forward at her. Hermione ran from him, tugging on Gwen's arm.

"Run!" she ordered. Gwen was so shocked at the magick, she was hardly paying attention. But she was able to move after a second and she followed. She sprinted alongside Hermione, looking back a few times at the pursuing men.

"Hermione, we're going the-"

"No, we're going the right way!" she cut off Gwen, chest heaving. Hermione skidded on dirt as she made a sharp turn to the left and jumped over a fallen tree's trunk. Gwen did the same, but her ankle rolled underneath her.

"Ah!" she cried out, falling. Hermione turned around, hearing the scream, and her eyes flickered. Should she save Gwen? Or get away from the men? She groaned. Damn her good heart. She jogged back to pull Gwen up.

"Come on!" she said, struggling to help her as Gwen had trouble supporting her weight. The men were so close, she could see them through the trees...

"I can't!" Gwen protested, tears in her eyes. "Just go! It's you they want, they'll leave me!"

"That's a load of dung, now come on, I can't do it alone!" Hermione pulled and threw Gwen's arm over her shoulders. They slowly moved away, but Hermione knew they'd be caught. She set Gwen back down and went up to the men, who dashed at her when they saw her.

_"Eln leoðusár hæfting!" _Hermione cried. The two warriors were held steadfast on the ground, as if their feet had been superglued to it. Not only that, but the rest of their limbs were locked in place as well. Hermione dared stalk up to them and speak.

"You'll never hurt another woman again," Hermione said in a deadly voice. "You'll live the rest of your miserable lives in this spot. Moss with cover you and animals will peck at you until you're gone." It felt oddly cold to have done something like this, but Hermione figured it would be the proper retaliation for their crimes. They could not reply, seeing as their mouths were locked shut.

"Come on, Gwen," Hermione supported the ashy-haired girl as they went past the men, to go in the right direction that the Compass of Sors had given them.

* * *

Merlin checked up on the sleeping Isolde as she lay on a cot. Tristan and Arthur ate quickly, listening to his words.

"Cleaned the wound," he said quietly. "There's no sign of infection. So as long as she gets plenty of rest, she'll be fine."

"Thank you, Merlin, for everything you've done for her," Tristan replied gently. Merlin nodded, a little embarrassed, and left the hut.

"I'm sorry I brought this... misfortune upon you," Arthur apologized.

"Well, I may have lost my cargo, but I still have my beloved Isolde," Tristan said, a loving tone in his voice as he gazed upon his love.

"Then you're richer than you know," Arthur said wisely, looking at Isolde as well. Tristan blinked, considering the King's words. He returned his gaze to the sleeping blonde as Arthur watched sadly. He could still claim he was King, and talk of the riches in the vaults of his (well, no longer his..) castle, but none of that mattered without his beloved.

"Sire!" Merlin rushed back in, speaking in a loud whisper.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur sighed dejectedly.

"The girls!" he answered happily. "Gwen and Hermione." Arthur shot out of his seat and Tristan frowned, appalled, but was curious enough to follow as Arthur dashed out of the room. He shot one last glance at Isolde before leaving.

Hermione was trudging in the torch-light of the village towards Arthur, Merlin, Tristan, and a curious Hunith, Gwen leaning against her and wincing with every step. Merlin dashed over and took Gwen off Hermione, who slumped when the weight was taken off of her. Merlin led Gwen towards the house, and the dark-skinned beauty glanced at Arthur, waiting for him to rejoice at her return and kiss her.

Arthur realized he had to do something so Gwen wouldn't be suspicious, so he went over and kissed her on the cheek quickly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just my ankle," she replied, a little dejected but keeping it to herself.

"Let Merlin help you," he said with a smile, nodding for Merlin to bring her inside. Once she was out of view, Arthur hurried over to Hermione. Tristan stood by the hut in the shadows of the dark, watching in vague interest. Most likely the girl was the King's mistress. Of course, what else could he expect from a half-wit king?

Hermione threw her arms around Arthur's neck, her chest heaving and a lump in her throat. She'd missed him so much. To feel his breath against her neck and his arms around her back healed her more than the water. Likewise, Arthur felt the hole in his chest slowly being filled back up. He didn't know being without her could hurt so much, but then again, he really did. He hated it and he always would. She molded against him perfectly and she held on tight. Arthur smiled into her shoulder, then pulled away because there were too many questions on his tongue.

"What happened?" Arthur questioned in concern. "How did you get away? How did you find us? Were you followed?"

Hermione laughed, tears of joy brimming above her lower lid. "Shush, Arthur, and hug me again."

He gladly complied and closed his eyes, relief flooding in him once more. Hermione pulled away this time, tear streaks on her face.

"When I was fighting in the corridors, a whole group of Southrons cornered me," she told her story. "I used... well, you know what, and got away from them. I went to find you, but you weren't in the Phoenix Corridor-"

"Merlin, he saved my life and pulled me out of there," Arthur admitted, wishing he'd been more stubborn and waited until she'd showed up. "He took me to the inner chambers for Gaius to tend to my broken ribs."

"Good," Hermione said firmly. "I would rather someone help than you find me while you're dying."

"But-"

"Shush, it's already happened anyway," Hermione put her fingers to his lips, and he went quiet. "Morgana was coming, so I hid. I thought she'd left, but when I came out of hiding, she grabbed me. She dragged me away and took me to the inner chambers, but you had left already I assume. So Gwaine, Gaius, Elyan, Gwen and I were put in the dungeons. And then... well, Morgana had a little talk with me."

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked curiously, anger rising.

"Nothing, she just doesn't like me very much," Hermione shrugged. Arthur backed away from her and took in her appearance. It made him shake with anger to see her underdressed and bruised. Not even shoes to cover her feet.

"Did she leave you like this?" Arthur asked firmly.

"Yes," Hermione admitted in a small voice. "She took my clothes. But that doesn't matter." Arthur could see, though, how her eyes looked haunted on the subject. Something had happened, something that pierced her so deep she wouldn't tell him. It hurt Arthur, knowing she'd been treated so horribly by Morgana. He peered at her arm and quickly grabbed her hand, flipping her forearm so her could see the inside.

"She did this to you," Arthur's voice wavered. The skin had healed a little but you could see the hand print that wrapped around her wrist.

"I'm fine," Hermione lied, lips trembling.

"What else did she do?" Arthur asked, looking into her eyes sadly.

"I don't want to talk about it," Hermione said, her voice pleading for him to let her pass the event. He nodded curtly and she continued her story, trying to clear her throat.

"Morgana put me in my own cell under the castle," Hermione said. "I managed to get out and I went to get the others. We escaped through the armoury and nearly got out of the citadel, but the soldiers were coming and.."

Hermione's lips trembled as she recounted having to leave behind the men. "Elyan and Gwaine made us go. So Gwen and I ran. We hiked through the woods and before we got here, some of Morgana's men tracked us down. They nearly had us, and they said such horrible things... Gwen and I ran."

"Did they follow you here?" Arthur asked urgently, worried.

"No, I... I used magick," Hermione whispered, still a little thrown off by the cold act she's committed earlier, but satisfied as well. "The men were disgusting... I'm sure Gwen and I aren't the only women to have met them, and the other women probably weren't as lucky as we were. So I made sure they'll never go anywhere again. They're not dead, but they're stuck in the woods of the mountains forever. Serves them right, for their crimes..." She shuddered just thinking back on their words. Vile creatures.

"I'm glad you're safe," Arthur approved, still a little uncomfortable with the use of magick, but caring too much for Hermione to care. "But how did you find us? Ealdor is a good two days hike from Camelot."

Hermione's fingertips went to her neck and she pulled a chain over her head, handing it to Arthur.

"What is this?" he asked in confusion.

"The Compass of Sors," Hermione said softly. "It takes you not where you want to go, but where you need to go. And it took me here..."

She glanced up at him from under her dark lashes. "It took me to you." Arthur's lips curled into a smile and he tenderly put the chain back over her head to rest around her neck once more.

"Then wear it always," Arthur murmured. "That way you will always find me." The right side of her mouth curved up and she squeezed his arm gently, turning away as Hunith approached, having jsut exited her small home.

"Hello, my dear, I don't belive I got your name," Hunith said in her sweet voice. Hermione instantly liked her, for she reminded her of her own mother. So kind and gentle, with such a motherly look to her.

"I'm Hermione," she introduced herself, smiling shyly.

"What a beautiful name," Hunith replied kindly. "Merlin has talked of you."

"Has he?" Hermione blushed deeply.

"Yes, and I've only heard the best about you," Hunith put her hand to Hermione's cheek. "I know that you know about him and... you're the same."

She smiled sadly. "I'm just happy Merlin has someone close to him who can understand him on the same level and accept him for who he is. He's such a lucky man, to have such a wonderful friend."

Hermione shook her head disagreeingly. "No. I'm the lucky one. Without him, I wouldn't be alive. He has a beautiful heart. He thinks of no one but himself, even when he is destined to be the greatest sorcerer that will ever walk the earth. I will always love Merlin. He is truly my brother."

Hunith's eyes lit up even in the dim light fo torches. Tears pooled in her blue eyes, the eyes, Hermione noticed, that were exactly Merlin's.

"Thank you," Hunith whispered. She cleared her throat and then smiled once more. "We'll get you something to put on and shoes to wear, alright?"

Hermione pressed her hand to the withering one that rested on her cheek, nodded with a smile, and then walked past Hunith to follow Arthur into the hut. Tristan still stood in the dark, now baffled at the young woman that seemed to captivate the prince, but didn't seem to be the mistress type. And the way she and the King looked at each other and just by their body language, in the two young people, Tristan saw himself and Isolde.

Which made his feelings for the King shift just a bit.


	29. Chapter 29

**I get chils reading the reunion, and I wrote it! Hope it filled your hearts a bit, although we're not done! I'm also going back to literally every chapter to erase Hermione's spells and retranslate, because I found an Old English translator, and Old English from approximately the 7th Century are what Merlin and Morgana use for their spells. So, I like accuracy. :P**

* * *

Agravaine and his men snuck around Ealdor in the woods, the occasional cracking of twigs and crunch of leaves underfoot sounding.

"Spread out," Agravaine whispered loud enough for his men to hear. "Ensure the village is surrounded. No one must escape."

* * *

Merlin and Hunith strolled through the little paths through the huts in his home village, content to walk quietly beside each other. They didn't need words. Hunith knew Merlin all too well, and Merlin had always known his mother to keep her thoughts to herself. But she spoke, a noise in the peaceful air, and he turned to look at her.

"It's good to have you home, Merlin," she said, joy clear in her voice. She smiled, and Merlin could see the lines at the corners of her eyes and how they crinkled, the weight of everything she'd ever seen in her serene blue eyes, and the way she held herself. She had aged and it had never occurred to him as much as it did then as he gazed upon her. It made him cherish their walk, because he knew he wouldn't see her again after this for a long time. Leaving Ealdor had been so hard for him when he had travelled to Camelot. He didn't know anyone. He had no riches. No education. Just a bright smile and a lot of hope.

Hunith was the sweetest mother a boy could have, especially to a boy who had no father. Merlin wondered if he was considered such a girl by people like Arthur because he'd had no father figure growing up, but rather a tender mother who was always worried about him and never wanted him to get hurt. So many times he'd felt so embarrassed when Hunith worried over him. But in the end, he couldn't not give her a hug and kiss goodnight every night. He loved Camelot. He loved the citadel. In fact, he didn't want to admit it, but he loved his job. And he was always so busy saving Arthur, he couldn't come to see his beloved mother all the time. Which made moments like these a blessing.

"I'm so sorry it's been so long," Merlin apologized, a lump in his throat.

"I understand how it is, your life in Camelot," Hunith said easily. She went silent and then she spoke in her motherly voice.

"I worry about you sometimes," she told him, concern etched in her features. "The dangers you must face."

"Mother, I don't want you to worry," Merlin pleaded softly, lowering his eyes.

"I can't help it," Hunith cracked a smile. "It's what mothers do."

"Well, we are safe here," Merlin assured her. "All of us."

They continued to move in comfortable silence until Hunith spoke up again.

"Your friend, Hermione," Hunith began. "She's a beautiful young woman, inside and out. She loves you very much, Merlin."

Merlin nodded, a small smile on his face.

"How do you feel for her?" Hunith questioned, gently springing the question on Merlin. "Surely you two have grown very close, what with having so much in common..."

Merlin shook his head, ears bright red even in the dark and dimples showing as he grinned in embarrassment. "No, Mother, it's not like that. I mean, in the beginning it was. She's... lovely. She's smart. Loyal. Brave. Humourous. What's not to like?"

Hunith listened intently, eyes on her son. Merlin took a deep breath. "But her heart doesn't belong to me. It never will, and I'm okay with that. Because she's my sister. I'll always protect her. She understands me like no one does. Apart from you, I mean."

Hunith smilled, giving him a nod to tell him to go on.

"Sometimes I worry," Merlin admitted. "I'm supposed to be the one that saves everybody in the end. But I worry that she's so stubborn, so clever, one day she'll get past me and when I turn around..."

Merlin smiled to hide the tears in his eyes. "When I turn around, she'll be gone." He stopped walking and stared out into the distance, hoping to distract himself and clear his eyesight. Hunith placed a hand on his cheek, tears welling up in her own eyes. Her son carried such a heavy burden, and it pained her that this life was brought upon him. She felt as if it was her fault. That's why she worried so much.

"Merlin, I don't think she'll be leaving you anytime soon," Hunith assured him, rubbing her thumb across his cheek. She felt the stubble under her thumb and it sort of hit her even harder that her son was no longer a little boy. He was a man. A man destined for great things. "She cares for you, I can tell. She sees you for who you are, sees the strength and loyalty you wield. I don't mind you being gone so much if you have someone to keep you company while you're in Camelot."

Merlin's lips curled up and he wrapped his arms around his mother's fragile frame, embracing her tenderly. She pressed her face into his torso, inhaling him and never wanting to let go of her son again. But, alas, she knew that time would come soon once more.

* * *

Hermione kept shooting glances at Arthur, wondering if he was going to let Gwen know they were over. Of course, he'd say it much nicer than she probably would. Guinevere took ever chance she could to get close to Arthur, and Hermione wasn't sure if she was trying to make a point or if she was just incredibly clingy. Her ankle had been wrapped by Hunith, who was very kind to Gwen although she knew there was something off about the servant. Hermione had indeed been given some clothes, some rather tight trousers (they were a tad too small but they fit well enough), a warm long-sleeved top, and a pair of boots that had apparently belonged to a very tiny man, for they fit her just fine. Shoes were definitely something she was glad to have back.

"Hermione, want to go look outside?" Merlin asked later, shifting slightly in front of Hunith and Tristan, the latter sitting beside the still unconscious Isolde. Hunith hugged the two, claiming to be extremely tired, and went to her room. Arthur was asleep on his own cot, bare-chested save for the dressings on his wound. Hermione peeked at Arthur, then followed Merlin outdoors.

"What happened? How did you get away? How did you-" Hermione covered Merlin's mouth and his eyes criss-crossed as he glanced down at her hand.

"I've already gone though this with Arthur, so let's skip to me telling you the story," she suggested with a smirk. She proceeded to explain what had happened, and at the end, handed Merlin the compass.

"Who gave this to you?" Merlin inquired, examining it with difficulty in the dark.

"One of my professors," Hermione said, frowning. "I don't know how she knew I'd need it, but she was right all along."

Merlin handed it back and Hermione put it on, going to embrace Merlin.

"I've missed you, Merlin," she breathed into his shoulder as she stood on her tip toes.

"I was so worried about you," Merlin replied, rocking them both side to side. "I'm glad you got out. I knew you would, though, the clever woman you are."

Hermione grinned and stepped back, eyes bright. "I've been teaching myself how to do magick like you, without my wand!"

"Really?" Merlin asked cheerfully. "That's great! You're a powerful witch, Hermione, I know you're capable of such things. If I can do it, I'm sure you'll be able to do it with no problem in not too long."

"You are _the _Emrys, though, so of course it's easy for you," Hermione teased.

"You are _the _Clara, it'll come naturally if you practice some more," Merlin answered cheekily, wondering how they could so easily joke of their destinies.

"Let's go back, I'm so tired," Hermione yawned, turned around. Merlin followed her and she went inside. The door to Arthur's tiny room was open a crack, and she decided to peek in and see him one last time before retiring herself.

She looked in the crack, but then something inside caught her interest. She peeked through the crack of the door, watching with a pumping heart. Merlin, curious, came over and looked inside by putting his head above hers.

Guinevere sat on the edge of Arthur's bed, dressing his wounded ribs carefully. Arthur's eyes flew open and looked around, wondering who was there. He recognised Gwen and sat up quickly, a little surprised and, to be honest, creeped out.

"Guinevere," he said breathlessly, eyes wide.

"Hello, Arthur," she smiled, talking in a low voice. "I've missed you." She gazed at him lovingly. Arthur blinked rapidly, a little thrown off and still tired. But he was smart enough to keep his façade going.

"I've missed you too," he replied, allowing her to put her arms around him and hold him close. He did put his arms around her, remembering how many times they'd done this before, but how different it made him feel than it used to.

Hermione backed away from the door, keep her lips firmly shut and looking anywhere but at the door. Merlin watched her, wondering what she was feeling.

"Goodnight, Merlin," she forced a smile, revolving to go away to her own small cot. She laid down and stayed in the same spot, not moving at all. She was so angry! And hurt on the side. How long would Arthur keep this going? Guinevere had had time to recover. She hadn't undergone what Hermione had, and yet she won the game at the end of the day. She got the opportunity to hug Arthur, kiss him, express her love for him in public. But Hermione, oh no, she had to stay hidden in the background. Did Arthur even want to break up with Gwen?

_Of course he does, don't be ridiculous. He just doesn't know when the right time is to do it. After all, he _is _a man._

**_But he had all day! And months to add to that tally! It's not fair! I'm the one he says he loves, but I can't even be with him for God's sake!_**

_He'll do it soon enough, don't fret! Just wait._

**_When is soon enough? After their fake marriage? After their first child is born? I'm tired of waiting! I don't want to be the girl who waited anymore, I want to be the girl that Arthur chooses. The girl Arthur holds, kisses, and loves! I can't wait forever._**

_Just-_

Screams echoed into the house and Hermione shot up, throwing her legs over the side of the cot and hurrying to Merlin, who was still awake. Hunith came hurrying after, wrapped up in a shawl. Merlin grabbed both the women's arms as they stood at the doorway, watching the conflict outside. Hermione cast a glance at the large mob ahead of running and tormented people. Agravaine's face showed up under the torchlight. Hermione froze.

"He found us, how did he find us?" she asked faintly.

"We need to wake the others-" Merlin was cut off as the "others" came behind them, fully awake and solemn. Arthur had his chain mail back on and the men had swords.

"Any suggestions?" Tristan asked Arthur dryly.

"'Round the back," Merlin put in. Arthur, Tristan, Isolde, Guinevere, and Hermione hurried behind the house and, once they were out of sight, Merlin set a rolling cart towards Agravaine, who was searching everwhere for clues.

_"Bæl on bryne!" _Merlin chanted. The cart went up in flames. Agravaine and his party jumped out fo the way in time, but Agravaine aught a glimpse of Arthur and the others running.

"There! Get them!" he ordered impatiently.

The group sprinted through the woods as fast as they could, but Gwen's ankle was holding her back. Hermione begrudgingly, with Merlin's help as well, helped her run.

The crunching of twigs and leaves and the heavy breathing of the runners was all Hermione could hear.

"HURRY!" Agravaine shouted. The trees were going by blurrily. Would they make it?


	30. Chapter 30

**Finding Merlin's dragonspeak lines on Wiki is easy, but ensuring you that they're perfect is not. Do the writers realize HOW HARD IT IS TO FIGURE OUT WHAT THE HECK MERLIN IS SAYING TO THE DRAGON? So, I attempted to put something in this story that might be correct. **

**Anyway, sorry I took so long though, I was on vacation without any laptop whatsoever. THE HORROR.**

* * *

"I'll cover our tracks, you keep going!" Merlin yelled to his friends, turning around as they headed for the mouth of the cave tunnels.

_"Ω δράκον, φθέγγομαι αυ σε καλών; συ κατερχέο δεύρο!" _Merlin roared. Merlin waited, but apparently Kilgarrah wasn't coming, and Southrons were advancing, so Merlin spun and headed for the caves. But then her heard it, the dragon's mighty roar as he swooped down on Agravaine.

"Take cover!

Most of the Southrons were burned alive as Kilgarrah flamed them.

* * *

Merlin caught up with the group, who seemed very lost in the tunnels.

"Did you lose them?" Arthur asked seriously.

"It's safe," Merlin nodded hastily.

"You sure?" Arthur pressed.

"Do I look like an idiot?" Merlin asked Arthur in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Doesn't change, does it?" Merlin muttered in contempt.

"Of course he lost them, Arthur, Merlin's not completely incapable," Hermione snapped, arms crossed and mouth set in a line. Tristan and Isolde exchanged looks while Merlin's mouth formed an O. Arthur's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced at her, baffled, but he ignored it. Which made her more upset, Merlin thought.

"Which way now?" Arthur attempted to ask. Merlin looked around uncertainly.

"I thought you said you grew up in these tunnels," Arthur rolled his eyes, tone impatient.

"I did. Just- it could be that way."

"Or it could be that way," Arthur smiled, speaking in a tight voice.

"Yes," Merlin replied uneasily.

"That's very reassuring," Arthur looked up at the ceiling, as if pleading for help.

* * *

The Southrons and their leader tried to come out of hiding when Kilgarrah dropped in once more, rolling flames being emitted from his mouth. Agravaine and a few lucky ones threw themselves into the tunnels, unscathed.

* * *

"So, you know Arthur?" Tristan asked Guinevere.

"I'm his servant in Camelot," Gwen smiled fleetingly, wincing as she took another step.

"To Arthur?" Tristan continued, narrowing his eyes.

"No."

"So why are you here?" he asked with a frown.

"He's my King," she answered lightly.

"I can't say I've detected many kingly qualities so far," Tristan said, loud enough for Arthur to hear, who seemed upset once it reached his ears. "It also seems to me he's more than just your King."

"That's none of your business," Guinevere replied shortly.

"Maybe not," Tristan shrugged, moving along.

Hermione was examining Isolde in her peripheral vision, a little jealous of the beauty the woman beheld. She was tall, had silky long blonde hair that remained in a braid, and pretty, big eyes framed by long lashes.

"You know the King?" Isolde inquired pleasantly.

"Yes," Hermione responded, her voice a bit strained. "I was a guest in his castle many years ago... I recently returned."

"A guest to the King?" Isolde seemed to contemplate this. "So you are of noble blood? A daughter of one of the leaders of the Five Kingdoms?"

"No," Hermione replied, pretending to very interested in the cave walls. Isolde frowned, trying to figure out Hermione. Then it dawned upon her. Her pink lips twisted into a shrewd smile.

"You're that Princess, the one who came to Camelot years ago and nearly married our current King," Isolde said. "I remember now. But you say you're not a daughter of a king, so it's true then. You were an imposter."

Isolde didn't seem very disgusted, maybe because she'd spent years fooling the king with Tristan.

"I... I was an imposter, but not to trick anyone or to do anything wicked," Hermione admitted, pushing her hair out of her face distressfully. "When I arrived here I needed somewhere to stay until I could get back home. And Merlin was the only one who could help me. I faked an identity, but I never planned to..."

"Fall in love with the King?" Isolde suggested casually.

"Well, yes," Hermione nodded. "It just... happened. And it was wonderful. I never wanted to leave. But I couldn't keep this... charade going all my life. I couldn't live with myself, knowing I was lying to Arthur."

"But before you could leave, Uther figured you out and condemned you to death for using sorcery," Isolde tilted her head and squinted. "Is it true?"

Hermione bit her lip, frustrated and concerned. One by one people were digging up her secret and she couldn't stop it. She wasn't going to lie anymore, she'd learned her lesson in fibbing.

"Not in the way Uther made it seem," Hermione smiled briefly.

"I see," Isolde said politely. "I also see your feelings for the king are not extinguished, am I right?" Hermione said nothing. Isolde smirked smugly, but then went suddenly kind.

"I noticed that his feelings for you are the same, regardless of his relationship with the maid," Isolde told Hermione. "I know you truly love him, because what happened to you, happened exactly to me. I mean, not the lies and sorcery, but the sudden feelings developed for Tristan. He and I were strictly business partners. We smuggled and traded, and that was that."

A faint, reminiscent smile spread on Isolde's face. "But then that relationship grew and before I knew it, we were more than partners until we were caught. We were partners for life. And still are."

Hermione stared, enchanted by the story. Isolde lowered her voice.

"If anyone would make a great queen in this rather conflicted kingdom, it would be you. We need a queen who can fight, and hell, one with magick would be even better."

Isolde winked and strode past Hermione to catch up to Tristan and touch him on the shoulder. Hermione watched from behind, thinking about Isolde's words. And wondering if the woman was right.

* * *

Agravaine and his men silently trailed Arthur's group. They turned when they heard scuffling.

"Shh!" Agravaine ordered, listening. He heard more noises. "That way."

* * *

Arthur and everyone with him froze as they heard movement from behind them.

"I thought you said we'd lost them," Arthur said to Merlin angrily.

"I thought I had..." the warlock trailed off, baffled.

"It won't take long for them to catch us," Tristan interrupted, gripping Isolde's upper arm protectively. Arthur's eyes flickered to Hermione, something Gwen immediately noticed.

"I'll got back." Merlin turned to trudge away.

"What are you gonna do?" Arthur demanded, becoming worried.

"Create a diversion," Merlin shrugged, chest heaving from his difficulty breathing calmly. Arthur grabbed Merlin, shaking his head of blonde hair in disapproval.

"It's too risky."

"I know these tunnels and Agravaine doesn't," Merlin pointed out. "You keep going." He handed his torch to the King.

"Merlin...," Arthur started, seeming as if he wanted to say something important but then decided against it, "don't do anything stupid."

"Me?" Merlin grinned, trying to cheer up Arthur. Before Arthur could object any further, Merlin turned away again and left for good. Arthur watched after, conflicted, but then revolved to keep going in the opposite direction. Hermione was going to pass Arthur when he stopped her, his gloved hand around her wrist. She staggered back involuntarily, frowning.

"Guinevere's going to get suspicious," she said flatly. She fixed her gaze to the right so she wouldn't have to meet Arthur's eyes, stubborn. He gently forced her to look at him, hand on her chin and leaned in to press his lips to hers. Hermione couldn't stop her eyes from closing before he pulled back slowly.

"Don't be upset," he told her quietly, a small smile on his face. "I know you're upset about Guinevere, but remember this: she doesn't hold the smallest fraction of my affections as you do."

Hermione gazed into his eyes that burned in the torch-light and melted unwillingly. Damn the King and his eyes...

"You're quite cute when you pout though," he teased softly. She rolled her eyes and trudged ahead.

"Come on, I don't plan on dying today, especially not at Agravaine's hand," she told him strongly. He grinned at her retreating form, for she was the old Hermione again.

* * *

Merlin sidled along the tunnel walls as he heard Agravaine's party approach. Taking a deep breath, he stuck his foot out past the corner and brought his body with it.

"Oh, hello!" he said loudly, confidently. Agravaine and his men dashed after Merlin, who ran into a dead-end and looked around hastily for an exit. There was none.

"Merlin," Agravaine called to him as he came forward slowly. "Merlin?"

Merlin reluctantly faced the traitor.

"Where's Arthur?" Agravaine pressed. Merlin shook his head lightly.

"Be careful," he warned Agravaine in a low voice. Merlin shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to have to do anything drastic.

"Tell me," Agravaine demanded, less calm. "Now. Or I'll have to kill you."

Merlin shook his head again, almost sadly. He really didn't want to hurt anyone...

"I don't think so," he replied calmly.

Agravaine took a step forward and Merlin's eyes flashed a fiery yellow, throwing Agravaine and his men back. He stepped forward, rady to leave when Agravaine stirred and gasped. He sat up slowly and gaped at Merlin.

"You have magick," he accused in bewilderment. Merlin looked down at the man, then lifted his chin up almost regally.

"I was born with it," he stated in a cool voice. Agravaine was able to stand by that point.

"So it's you," the light bulb went off in his head. "You're Emrys."

"That is what the Druids call me," Merlin confirmed in an off voice.

"And you've been at court all this time, eh?" Agravaine seemed amazed. "At Arthur's side. How you've managed to deceive him. I am impressed, Merlin. Perhaps we're more alike than you think."

Agravaine held out a hand to Merlin, almost a peace-offering, like Merlin was a comrade in arms. But Merlin's arm stretched out stiffly, palm facing Agravaine, who understood the meaning immediately. Agravaine feigned submission and Merlin lowered his arm, almost relieved, when Agravaine whipped out a knife to attack. This time both of Merlin's arms came up and he blasted Agravaine back, hard. Morgana's ally flew back again, this time hitting the ground and going still completely. Merlin pressed his lips together, a cold expression on his face as he stared down on the men he'd killed.

Never before had he worn such an expression, and it was quite terrifying. He retreated to find his group, heart clenched. He'd used his magick to kill a man.

It made him sick.

* * *

Arthur stopped in place, turning as he heard something.

"What are you doing?" Tristan asked in annoyance.

"Sh!" Arthur glared, hearing more rocks being kicked around. Everyone looked up.

"Merlin," Arthur said, concerned.

"He knows the tunnels," Tristan told Arthur. "He'll find his way."

"I'm going back," Arthur ignored Tristan, striding away.

"For a servant?" Tristan asked in genuine shock.

"You're wrong about him," Hermione said simply. Tristan's eyebrows twitched down when he looked at her, and Isolde smiled at the witch.

* * *

Arthur prepared to strike at the approaching figure as he hid around the corner, heart pumping with adrenaline. He jumped out and Merlin staggered. Arthur lowered his defenses.

"Merlin!" Arthur said, then straightened up and feigned indifference. "Where have you been?"

"Were you worried about me?" Merlin tilted his head with a smirk.

"No," Arthur said too quickly. "I was making sure we weren't being followed."

"You came back to look for me," Merlin crossed his arms.

"All right, it's true," Arthur said in a voice that sounded very sincere. "I came back because you're the only friend I have and I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Really?"

Arthur spun on his heel to walk off.

"Don't be stupid," he called back. Merlin smiled and followed.

* * *

The travellers soon made it out of the tunnels to the other side of the mountain. Tristan supported Isolde as Arthur winced from his ribs. Hermione almost reached out to comfort him but stopped herself.

"So, where now?" Tristan questioned Arthur, a tone of sarcasm in his voice, and bitterness.

"To the plains beyond the mountains," Arthur said firmly.

"You sure?" Tristan asked, slightly mocking. "That's Lot's kingdom. He's no friend of the Pendragons."

"Well, maybe we could find somewhere here," Guinevere suggested. "A house where we could rest."

"We're fugitives, a danger to anyone who harbours us," Tristan spoke.

"He's right. We must travel back towards Camelot," Merlin agreed.

"No, we need to keep going," Arthur disagreed hotly.

"If we hold up in the Forest of Essetir, we'll be safe at least for a while," Merlin tried to convince Arthur.

"No."

"If anyone has survived this battle, that's where they'll be hiding," Merlin added.

"I know which I'd do," Tristan said lightly. "You're the king, Arthur. You're our leader..."

Arthur frowned, thinking and annoyed by Tristan's comments.

"All right. Forest of Essetir it is," Arthur said begrudgingly.

Tristan smirked in satisfaction as they all walked down the mountain path. As Hermione was passing Tristan she looked at him coolly.

"You know, he's doing the best he can," Hermione said calmly. "Instead of making snide comments, you could get over your hatred towards Arthur so we can find safety as quickly and efficiently as possible. You're not helping, and we're going to be stuck around each other for who knows how much longer, so you should get over it quickly."

She stalked past him, and he watched after her in disbelief. Isolde smiled up at him as they moved.

"Don't say anything harsh," she told Tristan. "She's right. And besides, she and the king are more similar to you and I than you think."

Tristan frowned at her mysterious comment but said nothing, thoughts of this girl, Hermione, and the man he had to call his King. Of course, he'd noticed how she and Arthur acted around each other. But wasn't she just his mistress?

Yet, it didn't seem to be that kind of a relationship at all. And he sort of understood at that moment what Isolde meant.

* * *

**I was listening to the song Holding a Heart during the Isolde/Hermione scene and Arthur/Hermione moment. Only because I had my Tumblr open in another tab and it has a music player on it. :P But it made it even sweeter. DAWWWW. And of course at the Merlin magick reveal scene the song Witchcraft by Pendulum happens to come on, wow. TIS DESTINY CALLING, MERLIN. AND THEN when Merlin finds the group again Sky's Still Blue had been playing and the line that plays is, "Oh, if you're hearing this, I must have made it through." MUSIC, YOU'RE SO PUNNY! HAHA, AND IT'S LATE RIGHT NOW SO I'M CRAZY.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Derpy derp, glad you liked my update! Also, ****I just want to thank my readers for not being completely upset about my long absence! I felt horrible about it, but I have to spend time with family and all that. :) Been watching Game of Thrones with my friend for the past two days, and in exchange she's watching Skins UK with me. I love both shows, and she won't admit it, but she likes Skins! :D This chapter is dedicated to Maxxie because we both love him on Skins and he's perfect**.

* * *

Gwaine sat slumped in a corner of the shared cell, shackled down. Elyan tended to Gaius, who looked deathly pale and could hardly move.

"Come on, Gaius, hold fast," Elyan encouraged quietly.

Guards came to the cell, letting themselves in. Elyan was restrained by one as the others led Gwaine out.

"Don't worry, at least we get to eat," Gwaine told Elyan bitterly.

Elyan's dark eyes watched after Gwaine as he gripped the bars of the cell door in frustration.

* * *

Morgana unlocked Gwaine's manacles calmly, a smug smile stretched across her face. Gwaine couldn't help thing Morgana was, and always had been, a brilliant beauty. Even with tangled raven curls, cold eyes, and a stone heart, she was captivating. But his charming, flirtatious side was gone, especially around the priestess. He couldn't, and wouldn't ever, hold any affections for her after all she'd done, her betrayal, and her cruelty. All he felt when he looked at her was pure loathing.

"So, you have another chance to sing for your supper," Morgana said conversationally. "I thought I might make it a little harder this time."

"Seems fair," Gwaine agreed tightly, clenching and unclenching to return feeling to his hands.

"Oh, but you can't fight with your bare hands," Morgana interrupted sympathetically, the look in her wide, innocent eyes ruining the act. She held out a crudely made, wooden sword that was hardly bigger than Gwaine's foot. He sniffed in contempt and took it.

"Never mind." Morgana scoffed. "You're a knight of Camelot. You'll be fine." She strutted back to her throne and sat to watch the show. The Southrons, who to Gwaine never seemed to tire watching him break his back for supper, began to get rowdy again. A couple rough men started menacingly towards the knight and he blew out.

"What the hell."

Gwaine got into his attack stance and the war started up once more.

* * *

Isolde was sharpening her knife, engaged in pleasant conversation with Hermione while Merlin and Gwen started a fire. Tristan and Arthur were to find more firewood, which they were doing in silence.

"Well, well, well, look at you," Tristan suddenly broke the silence, extremely sarcastic. "First you go back to rescue your servant, now you're getting your hands dirty. But then again, why shouldn't you? You're just like everyone else. There's nothing special about you, is there?"

"Well, maybe you're right," Arthur said in exasperation, "maybe I don't deserve to be king."

"Well, that's all right, 'cause you're not. Not anymore," Tristan finished roughly, stalking off with the wood victoriously. Arthur dropped the piece of wood he'd picked up in anger and sulked off into the woods.

"When you're going to throw it, hold it by the blade," Isolde instructed Hermione, showing her by holding her own blade. Hermione was paying apt attention when she saw Arthur glumly walking further into the woods. Tristan was coming back smugly with firewood and Hermione had had enough. At the same time she got up to approach Tristan, Gwen noticed Arthur skulking off and she went to see what was wrong.

"Why the hell can't you leave him alone?" Hermione demanded, cross armed in front of a confronted Tristan. Isolde followed slowly, protective and loyal to Tristan but not as spiteful towards Arthur as he was.

"I don't appreciate women talking to me in such a way," Tristan voice went hard.

"You act tough, but you'd fall to your knees if Isolde confronted you," Hermione shot back. "Aren't you tired, Tristan? Aren't you tired of bringing him down? Of taking out your anger on him, a man who is already broken by the loss of his people? It's not the throne he cares about losing! Losing it to someone like Morgana who would kill his people with the wave of her hand is what hurts him! And all you do is make stupid little comments and remind him of what he's lost! You may think you know him, Tristan, because you know his laws and taxes, but you don't know a _thing _about Arthur. He's a great man with a large heart and a wiser mind than you give him credit for. He is just in his decisions and everyday he is working to make Camelot a better place for everyone that lives in or visits it! He carries the weight of a kingdom and its inhabitants on his shoulders. So, before you pick at him again for a petty thing like taxes, think. I know being a smuggler doesn't require a lot of that..."

Hermione allowed an amused smile to come onto her face.

"But just try. I trust him to keep us safe, and so should you."

The witch and smuggler stared each other down strongly. Hermione was surprised when Tristan chuckled.

"You're a fiery woman," Tristan commented, eyes appraising as he reached out to pull Isolde against him. "Very much like my Isolde."

Isolde smiled up at him lovingly and Hermione still slightly gaped.

"Yes, you speak much too straightforward for a woman," Tristan noted, and Hermione emitted a protestant noise. "But I like that. Quiet women are quite boring, and if I want anyone as the queen of this unfairly taxed but admittedly nice city, I think it's you. We need a queen who isn't afraid to speak her mind and fight. We don't really need a submissive woman who embroiders all day, do we Isolde?"

"No, we don't," Isolde smiled at Hermione. "He's right."

Hermione choked on her words. "I'm not.. I mean, he and I... we're not together. I'm just a person, Tristan, no one special."

"Doesn't seem like that when he looks at you."

Hermione couldn't disagree. Tristan reached out and Hermione responded, shaking his hand warmly. He and Isolde turned to sit by the blazing fire, where Merlin watched proudly.

* * *

Gwen approached Arthur carefully, concerned as to why he was so gloomy. Se got close and touched his arm.

"Arthur..." she sighed.

"Don't!" he flipped around, suddenly confused and upset. Gwen pulled back in shock at his outburst. What was going on?

"Arthur, what's wrong?" she questioned.

Arthur bit his lip and paced, a heavy weight on his shoulders. It was time.

"Guinevere, I can't lie to you any longer," Arthur started cautiously. "I know we have had a relationship going on for a few years now... and it was a most wonderful relationship. There were some feelings there, I assure you, at one time."

Gwen knew what was coming and her eyes were filling with tears.

"But recently..."

"You mean when Hermione came back," Gwen suggested coolly.

"Well, yes," Arthur agreed, "when she came back, my feelings started to change and go all over. I was so conflicted, so torn between what we have had and what Hermione and I had. And I realized soon after the veil was torn that I love her. I missed her so much, and during the time she was gone you healed me a little, but it is Hermione I wish to spend the rest of my life with."

Gwen said nothing, so Arthur continued warily, blue eyes watching her.

"I do not regret our relationship, Guinevere, only that I must be hurting you with my confession," Arthur finished. "I'm truly sorry, but I have to break off our relationship."

There was silence all around as Guinevere's whiskey eyes, filled to the brim with tears, stared at the leave-covered ground. Chirping and the distant conversation drifting over were all that filled the awkward quiet. Arthur didn't want to speak and push her anymore than he already had.

"Did you ever even love me?" Gwen asked softly.

"I cared for you deeply at one point, Guinevere," Arthur said honestly. "But you know I can't say I loved you, because I've only ever loved her."

Gwen's head went up and she stalked over, grabbing him by the chain mail.

"So, when you all went to the fix the veil, you had some sort of affair with her? Of course the knights wouldn't tell me, they're too loyal to you!" she spat angrily.

"That's not true," Arthur said gently, putting his hand around the wrist of the hand that held him fast. "I will admit, I kissed her once during that time. But that was my decision, she didn't try to do anything with me. And it made me guilty to do it behind your back. But I did it anyway and it was worth it. And yes, my men are loyal to me, Guinevere, you are right about that."

Gwen's eyes flickered all over his face, and she quickly pulled herself up to press her lips to his hungrily. She was searching for something, anything. He let her, only so she could come to a result.

"Did you-" she started, knowing she was in for a negative response anyway.

"I felt nothing, Guinevere," Arthur said sadly, not for himself, but for her. "Nothing." He brushed past her to walk back to camp as she stood in the middle of the woods, tears running down her face, and mixed emotions coursing through her.

One of those emotions was hatred. An intense hatred for Hermione.

"You won't get away with this," she whispered, hysterical. "I'll make sure of it."

* * *

**WOAH EVIL GWEN WHAT WILL SHE DO? We'll find out soon... or will we?**


	32. Chapter 32

**Ugh, I want to write but I'm not feeling up to it, you feel me females? Bleh, I feel horrid. Well, I'm trying so here it is.**

* * *

Gwaine stumbled into his cell, exhausted from having used all of his little energy to fight for supper. Morgana stood in the doorway, seemingly annoyed that he wasn't dead yet.

"Enjoy your supper," she sniffed in disdain, tossing the half loaf into the cell. "I fear it'll be your last."

She stalked away and the doors clicked shut again. Elyan offered some bread to the frail physician.

"You need to eat," he encouraged quietly.

"Whether I eat or not, I'm not long for this world," Gaius said faintly, his voice a whisper in the silence.

"Come on, Gaius," Elyan pleaded.

Gaius took in a shallow breath and spoke.

"I'm a physician, Elyan. I've spent my days watching the cycle of life. If there's one thing I'm not afraid of, it's death. Don't waste your food. If Gwaine has to fight again, he'll need all the strength he can get."

Elyan squeezed Gaius's hand lightly, and turned to sit down, leaving the large piece of bread with Gaius.

* * *

Arthur leaned against a tree by the fire, arms crossed and brooding. Hermione and Merlin exchanged knowing looks.

"Come on, I'll take watch," Merlin said casually to Arthur. He got up from his spot and sat down against the tree. Hermione stuck her hands palm out near the flames to warm up her numb fingers, pretending she wasn't listening.

"Arthur, what's the matter?" Merlin inquired, already knowing the answer. "Don't listen to Tristan, he doesn't know you."

"I trusted the wrong people," Arthur shook his head, eyes downcast and lips set.

"They betrayed you. That wasn't your fault."

"No," Arthur disagreed sorrowfully. "I was a fool. I misjudged everyone... my uncle... Morgana... Every decision I've made has been wrong."

"You are being too hard on yourself," Merlin countered strongly.

"I should be more discerning, wise... a statesman, a king. Tristan's right, there's nothing special about me. I'm just like everyone else."

"You're not," Merlin protested. "You're a worthy king."

Hermione couldn't think of any other way to convince Arthur that he was truly a special man. Even if anyone else disagreed and lost hope in him, he'd always be special in her mind and heart. He wasn't given the credit he deserved.

"I'm good with a sword," Arthur replied bitterly, scoffing at himself. "That's all."

"Your people love you," Merlin answered fiercely.

"Most of them are dead," Arthur shot back in a harsh voice. "Thanks to me."

"No, most of them escaped," Merlin argued. "They'll be here in the forest, I'm sure of that."

"Well, if they are, they'll have to find themselves a new king," Arthur said, disappointment in himself lacing through his words.

The broken King turned to trudge away into the woods.

"Arthur... Arthur!" Merlin called after him in despair. Hermione shot up and gave Merlin a small smile.

"I'll go find him, it's alright. You tried, Merlin. He just needs time."

Hermione patted his cheek lightly and went to find Arthur, twigs scratching at her bare forearms, for she'd rolled up her sleeves. He couldn't be far...

"Arthur, are you here?" Hermione asked through the darkness, eyes gradually adjusting to see the shapes around her.

"I'm over here," a dejected voice replied from her left up ahead a bit. She followed it and knocked into something. Or, someone. Hermione gently groped in front of her and hit the chain mail and metal of his upper body. She slid her arms over his shoulders and blinked rapidly to get a better view of his face. He was staring to the side from what she could see.

"Hey, you heard Merlin," she whispered encouragingly. "Don't listen to Tristan. He's just bitter because he lost his goods and has to travel with us in hiding."

"He's right."

"You know he's not," Hermione replied in a tough voice, then added, "and being upset about it won't bring us back to Camelot, will it?"

He said nothing and she hoped she hadn't offended him. But he couldn't be upset for the rest of the journey, they needed a leader. And Tristan would only name him a poor sport.

"No, it won't," Arthur sighed, bringing her closer to him so he could just hug her. Hermione placed her cheek on the cool metal and stood on her tip-toes, holding him around the neck. She closed her eyes, missing this so much. They didn't get to do it often around the others, so moments like these were special.

Arthur kept his grip around Hermione's waist firm yet tender, shivering as wisps of her hair grazed the side of his face and neck where her head rested. A cool breeze blew around the embracing pair, sending chills down both their spines. Arthur pulled back but still held onto Hermione, putting a warm hand against her cool cheek. He tentatively brought his lips to hers, somehow finding them with ease in the black of the night. She responded immediately and kept her arms around him. The kiss went from being slow and gentle to quick and passionate. Arthur pushed her back into a tree and his lips were pressed to her hungrily. Hermione didn't know where this sudden daring had come from, but she didn't mind it much.

Hermione's heart was beating hard and fast, her back pressed against the tree trunk and Arthur pressed against her. It felt right but... Arthur's free hand slid down the side of her small figure and Hermione grabbed it in an instant, turning her lips away from his to speak. He kept kissing her, his soft lips on her jaw and neck making it difficult for her to speak.

"Arthur... Arthur you have to stop," she pleaded in a choked voice, breathing heavily.

"Why?" he murmured into her skin, making every hair on her body stand on end.

"Because... it's not... this isn't the right moment," she said stronger this time, gently pushing his face a few inches away. "You know as well I do that now isn't the time. And I know you're just... upset. You don't really want this right now, I know you, Arthur."

"Why isn't it the right moment? Maybe this is what I want," Arthur objected angrily, not moving to touch her though.

"Tell me you want to make love to me in the middle of the forest while we're on the run and trying to take back Camelot," Hermione shot back. "Tell me you want this now, and I won't stop you."

Arthur stared at the faint outline of her lips set in a line and eyes black in the dark. He sighed, knowing she was right. He was just upset and trying to get his feelings out through physical contact.

"I don't, you're right," he gave up, backing up so she could step away from the tree trunk. "This isn't the time, and I'm sorry for being so rude. I was just... so angry. I shouldn't have touched you like that, Hermione, forgive me."

Hermione knew he was deeply sorry and felt horrible for what he'd done, but she had probably wanted it to happen as much as he had, so he wasn't all to blame.

"It's alright, Arthur," she reached out to take his hand in hers. "There is a time for everything, and now isn't the time for us. One day it will be, okay? But not now, especially with Gwen-"

"I talked to Guinevere today, and I ended it," Arthur interrupted, hoping this news might make her happy. "I couldn't bear to see you so upset anymore, and waiting wasn't going to do anything for us."

"How did she take it?" Hermione whispered in concern.

"Erm, not well," Arthur admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I think she'll get over it soon, she's a nice woman and very forgiving. I'm sure soon enough she'll be smiling again."

Hermione bit her lip and put her hands behind her back, silence filling the cool air.

"Well, we should head back now, Merlin's probably beside himself with worry," Hermione said convincingly.

"Wouldn't be surprised if he heard an animal and curled up to rock himself back and forth," Arthur added with a smile. Hermione smacked him on the arm lightly and they trudged back to camp.

* * *

Merlin wasn't actually curled up in a ball rocking back and forth for his mummy. He was running through the forest at a steady pace, trees blurring past him.

_"Ω δρακον, έάω μαλερός σοφόνους φθέγγομαι τείδε άναδικέω!" _

He stopped in a clearing where the Great Dragon swooped down to meet him.

"Well, thank you," Merlin said awkwardly, breathing heavily from his sprint. "You saved us all."

"The land of Albion and the future we have all fought for was in peril," Kilgarrah responded easily. Merlin sighed and glanced to the side.

"What is troubling you, young warlock?" Kilgarrah asked interestedly.

"It's Arthur," Merlin admitted. "He's lost the will to fight. He feels he's failed his people; he believes he no longer deserves to be king."

"The fate of Camelot rests in your hands, young warlock, for you and you alone can restore the king's faith," Kilgarrah replied wisely.

"How?"

"You must make him believe that he can be king once more," Kilgarrah answered calmly.

As Merlin mulled that over, Kilgarrah said, "I wish I could be of more help, Merlin."

"No... I know how. The people who fled Camelot, do you know where they're hiding?"

"I am a dragon. I can cover many leagues in the blink of an eye. They shouldn't be too hard to find."

"Then we have no time to lose," Merlin said excitedly, blood pumping in his anxiousness.

"Another thing," Kilgarrah suddenly said. "I believe the girl, Hermione, can help restore his faith."

"Wait, how do you know about Hermione?" Merlin asked, frowning.

"I know many things, young warlock," Kilgarrah replied, an almost smile on his large face. "One of them is that she is a very important young sorceress, nearly as important as you, Merlin. She will one day rule beside Arthur, and the fate of Camelot rests in both of your hands. I also know of her prophecy, the prophecy of the one called Clara. She is Clara."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Merlin inquired, never having been told of the prophecy Hermione had heard from the Cailleach.

"You must ask her yourself, Merlin, for it is not my prophecy to tell," Kilgarrah said in an amused voice.

"Well, we have business to attend to first."

"Indeed, young warlock."


	33. Chapter 33

**I have a very serious question for my readers about later in the story. Should I do a more detailed scene of Arthur and Hermione (doing what, you ask? You already know. ;P)? And if so, should I then change the story to M? Because I know in BiT (Back in Time) the scene I wrote out between the two wasn't as long as maybe some of you hoped? And I feel bad about it because I had a romantic idea in my head of course, but I just wasn't comfortable writing anymore into it than I had. But now I feel like you lot deserve a really nice scene between the two for your shipper hearts, and I just wonder if that's what you want. Of course it won't be disgustingly descriptive, I'm still very embarrassed and awkward when it comes to writing those things so it'll be more than I usually write but I won't go into any more than necessary, trust me. XD So just drop a review letting me know how you feel about it, because I think I'm definitely mature enough to handle it and all. I really want to do it, so I may still do it even if I get some negative responses. I mean, it is my story, right? But I still want opinions. Thanks!**

**(BTW, my Tumblr URL to type in before the whole .com thing is "camelots-sociopathic-queen". Just in case you were wondering it's filled with funny stuff, Doctor Who, Merlin, Sherlock, Harry Potter, and beautiful people. ;)**

* * *

Merlin shook Arthur awake roughly. THe King was a heavy sleeper, and did not ever like to be woken by anything but his growling stomach.

"What?" Arthur hissed quietly, first instinctively grabbing Merlin as if he was an attacker, then going slack and tired once he saw who it was.

"There's something I need to show you," Merlin replied solemnly. He proceeded to walk off and Arthur, shooting a bleary-eyed glance at his beloved who slept peacefully on the ground near him, pulled himself up and grabbed his sword to follow.

"This had better be good because this really isn't the time for one of your ridiculous games," Arthur said in an acid voice, annoyed at having to wake up so early.

"I was thinking about last night and how you were saying how you'd given up all hope, how you were a poor leader and a shoddy king."

"'Shoddy'?" Arthur echoed in disbelief.

"All right, 'shabby'," Merlin recovered.

"Thanks," Arthur said in a not-so-very-thankful voice, as if Merlin had just reminded him what a failure he was.

"Well, it reminded me of a tale Gaius once told me," Merlin added, pushing past a few thin branches to crunch through the woods. Arthur stomped after, rolling his eyes and his mouth open in amusement.

"Merlin, I'm really not interested in your favourite bedtime stories," Arthur told the manservant sarcastically. Merlin stopped and faced Arthur with a look that was half wanting to slap Arthur, half grin in excitement.

"For once in your life, just... listen," he ordered. Arthur's eyebrows went up and he raised his gloved hands in surrender. Merlin turned away, eyes rolling, and kept going. Arthur followed obediently.

"Many years ago, before the birth of the five kingdoms, this land was in an endless cycle of bloodshed and war. But one man was determined to end all that. He gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for the lands to be divided. Each would respect the others' boundaries, and drew it over the land as they saw fit."

Merlin glanced at Arthur serenely.

"That man was Camelot's first king, ancestor to all that followed, including you, Arthur," he admired.

"Bruta," Arthur recalled, getting bored already.

"You know the story," Merlin said, feigning surprise.

"Yes, every child in Camelot does," Arthur said in a mocking voice. "Can I go back to bed now?"

"No," Merline said simply, "because there's another part of the story that you haven't heard."

"Really?" came the sarcastic reply.

"When Bruta was on his deathbed, he asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. If his lineage was ever questioned, this would form a test. Only a true king of Camelot could pull the weapon free."

Arthur stopped in his tracks, half starting to believe Merlin's rather ridiculous tale, half suspicious.

"Are you making this up?" he questioned, torn.

"Of course not," Merlin replied, sort of faking shock at the accusation. Arthur, unable to detect if Merlin was lying, simply followed.

"All right" he gave in, one more attempt at hand. "If it's true, why haven't I heard this story?"

"Well, history isn't really your strong point, is it?" Merlin shot back, smirking.

"And where is this rock?" Arthur continued, giving up already. Once Merlin was determined no one could stop him.

Merlin answered, "Oh, it was lost many years ago during the Great Purge, but... I've managed to find it."

Arthur's tolerance was getting lower and lower. Never before had he heard so much rubbish in his life. And so he said, "I've never heard so much rubbish in my entire life."

"Are you calling Gaius a liar?" Merlin asked in a scandalized tone.

"No, I'm calling you an idiot," Arthur shot back.

"What's that then?" Merlin asked in a smug voice, nodding at something in the small, tree surrounded clearing ahead. In the middle of the leave-strewn ground was a large, grayed rock. It appeared to be pierced halfway through the top by something that glinted silver and white in the stream of sunlight starting to come through the tops of the trees. An elegant, well-crafted sword.

Arthur stared at the sight, dumbfounded. But Merlin had been making it all up! Hadn't he? Maybe Merlin wasn't such an idiot after all... The two stepped closer to the relic and suddenly forms came out from behind the trees in front of them a few feet away, coming together to form a large crowd. It was the knights and peasants of Camelot. The ones who had survived. They all stood, silent, and gazed upon the King and servant.

Arthur glanced at Merlin, catching the proud grin on his face.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Arthur hissed quietly, stepping closer to Merlin.

"I'm proving that you are their leader and their king," Merlin replied calmly.

"That sword is stuck fast in solid stone," Arthur answered in exasperation, his nerves going insane.

"And you're going to pull it out."

"Merlin, it's impossible," Arthur was almost pleading.

"Arthur, you're the true king of Camelot," Merlin assured him. Arthur glanced at all of his people, then back at Merlin, whose blue eyes were calm and serious.

"Do you want me to look like a fool?"

"No, I'm going to make you see that Tristan's wrong; you aren't just anyone, you are special," Merlin preached. "You and you alone can draw out that sword."

Arthur seemed to debate it for a moment in his mind, then pulled his sword from his belt and pushed the blade into the dirt.

"You'd better be right about this," he said softly, taking a deep breath and striding over to the rock. He looked out into the crowd of expectant people, shaking slightly, sweat about to form on his skin, and his heart beating like a samba.

* * *

Hermione was rolling over, waking startled from a nightmare when she saw that Arthur's form was not the few yards away from her it had been earlier. She frowned and sat up dizzily, hair in her face which she brushed away impatiently. She looked around the camp. Tristan, Isolde, and Guinevere were still fast asleep. But Merlin and Arthur had disappeared! Hermione pushed herself up off the ground and wiped the dirt off her clothing.

"You two better be okay," she muttered, starting her hike through the woods. She pulled the Compass of Sors out from under her shirt and clicked the little doors open. And she started in the right direction, hurrying as quickly as she could, hoping the boys were alright.

_'My boys,' _she thought worriedly.

* * *

Arthur hesitated, golden hair glinting along with the sword's blade in the sunlight. He wrapped both gloved hands around the hilt of the sword, the fabric of the gloves making a rough noise as he squeezed the hilt as hard as he had ever squeezed a thing in his life. Arthur refused to look at the sword as he pulled upwards with all his might. The blade held fast in the cement hold and Arthur struggled, trying to look calm before his people, yet his muscles quivered and his lips were pressed together tightly. It just wasn't going to happen.

"You have to believe, Arthur," Merlin offered gently.

Arthur was shaking with effort, but still nothing happened. He felt so humiliated. Soon the people would be laughing at his weakness.

"You're destined to be Albion's greatest king," Merlin encouraged, looking out into the crowd. Arthur needed some incentive, some hope to pull him through and make him believe. But what could he say? This was Arthur's battle, he could not do anything but encourage him. The King stopped abruptly and let go of the sword, frustrated. Hope was draining from his body quickly.

"Nothing, not even this stone can stand in your way," Merlin added, as if he was Arthur's subconscious.

Arthur stared down the sword and repositioned himself.

* * *

"Where are you?" Hermione wondered, coming around a bend. And then there they were. Dozens of people, from peasants to knights. All standing, watching, gazing upon something she couldn't see yet.

"What's going on?" she asked a woman near her.

"Go'n look, the King's gonna pull a sword from a bloody stone," the woman replied in awe. Hermione blinked rapidly and walked out to get a better view. Indeed, Arthur stood behind a stone that held a beautiful sword. Merlin was not far from him, watching nervously. Hermione staggered as she hurried to the front of the crowd. Arthur looked so nervous, so worried. It pained her to see him so down, feeling so weak. She pushed her way through gently.

"I can make it, I can," she said through gritted teeth, pushing through a few people.

* * *

Arthur's eyes flickered up at the people once more, this time with more bravery, and his stomach dropped. There she was. Hermione, his dearest Hermione, was standing a little ahead of the large crowd, eyes only for him. She had found them. Found him. The look she gave him was of pure love and encouragement, full of something so deep. His heart soared and he was refilled with hope. With faith. If he believed in anything, he believed in her.

And so his eyelids close over his blue irises as he placed one single hand on the hilt, gripping it once and keeping his grip firm. He could do it. For her.

"Have faith," Merlin whispered firmly, spotting Hermione in front of the crowd and knowing Arthur's faith had been restored before he'd uttered those two words. Arthur sucked in a deep breath through his nose, defined jaw rising in pride. And he pulled.

A loud crack emitted from the stone as the sword loosened from it's hold. The sun lit up Arthur' form and the blade of Excalibur shined as bright as the sun itself. Out of the rock it came, slowly but surely, and when the blade was completely free, Arthur's arm went in the air and he held it high above.

His eyes opened and he tilted his head up to gaze upon the beauty that was the sword Excalibur. He had done it. He'd proved himself worthy to be king, worthy to help and lead these people. All it took was a little faith in himself. And one look at Hermione, a treasure even greater than the sword in his hand, in his eyes.

The people watched in amazement, unable to speak. Hermione's eyes filled with tears of joy and she raised her voice.

"Long live the King!" she yelled proudly.

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" the crowd echoed like a chorus. "LONG LIVE THE KING! LONG LIVE THE KING!..."

The chanting went on for a good few minutes, during which Hermione sprinted towards Arthur. When the King saw his maiden coming, Excalibur fell out of his hands as he moved to meet her. She threw her arms around his neck and pressed her face into his shoulder. Arthur spun them around and breathed her in, his whole soul lifted. Her hair was tickling his cheeks but he didn't care one bit. Merlin stood nearby, hands behind his back as always, a smile forming on his face. How proud he was of his King and friend.

"I knew you could do it, Arthur," Hermione said quickly after Arthur set her down and let go of her, cheeks pink and eyes bright. "You're a special man, not just because you're destined to be King, but because you are Arthur. _You_ are what I love, not your crown."

Arthur placed a hand on her cheek, the side of his mouth turning up.

"This event isn't what made me feel like a King," he told her. "Looking over and seeing you, knowing you're mine, _that's _what made me feel like the wealthiest king in the five kingdoms."

She let out a small, joyful laugh and pressed her lips to his once. "No matter what, your people will love you, even if you don't pull a sword out of a stone. Don't forget that ever again."

She squeezed his hand lightly, smiled, and went to Merlin. They slowly approached the buzzing crowd of people together, talking.

"I was a bit surprised, you know," Merlin admitted.

"Surprised?" Hermione inquired. "Surprised that Arthur had enough faith to pull the sword out of the stone? You underestimate him, Merlin."

"No, no, it's not that," Merlin protested. "As soon as he looked at you I knew he had enough faith for a thousand men within him. But the sword was literally held in the stone, I put it there. With magic! I made up the tale to make him believe, so he shouldn't have been able to pull the sword out. I was going to discreetly unstick it but he did it all himself!"

Hermione glanced over at Merlin who was pondering this unforeseen incident, and offered a light, almost mysterious smile.

"Merlin, there are many types of magic in this world," she told him wisely. "And some of them are not ones us wizards and witches can control. There is magic that is made out of pure strength, love, and belief, and it's a magic we can never understand nor learn. All we can do is accept it."

Merlin stopped thinking about the error in his plan and smiled brightly.

"You're right. As always."

They laughed and went to join the merry followers of the King in conversation and singing of old, passed down Camelot melodies.


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you for some of the great responses! You're all very understanding and I appreciate your honesty. Whatever scene I manage to come up with won't be SMUT SMUT SMUT you know, I'm not like that. :P Just a sweet thing. So, here it is, we're words away from the battle to take back Camelot from the clutches of Morgan le Fay. So many questions still unanswered! Will Hermione become the Once and Future Queen? What will Guinevere do in revenge for Arthur being taken from her? Or will she finally see it's for the best? Will Isolde still die? What will Morgana be planning next, and the most important question of all... when will Emrys and Clara be put to the test, and fulfill their destinies? **

* * *

Helios hurried to keep up with the impatient Morgana who stalked past Southron guards down the corridors of the castle. The large man gave her a full report on her hunting party.

"When they arrived there, the ground itself was still on fire," he said quickly. "They'd all been slaughtered, every last one of them."

"And Agravaine?" Morgana added, trying to remain calm and nonchalant.

"Dead."

Morgana stopped abruptly, prompting Helios to do the same and await her reply.

"There's only one person who could've done this; only one man who could command a dragon," she said with certainty, eyebrows scrunched down. "This is the work of Emrys."

* * *

Arthur walked around the camp, which had multiplied almost fivefold when the survivors joined. Following in close suit was Leon, who was rather rugged and his curly hair unkempt, Percival, Merlin, Hermione, and Guinevere. Arthur had appeared to be right about her. She seemed to be recovering rather well from their break-up, her smile returning and her cheerful, loyal personality coming out.

"What about the drawbridge?" Arthur inquired in deep analysis.

"Well manned," Leon replied in a sorry voice.

"As are the northern gates," Percival added. Arthur frowned, wondering how they would manage to get in if all entrances were well guarded. The more men, the more dangerous a mission it would be. Hermione was racking her brain for some battle strategies, for her way of planning battle was planning and working out an intelligent attack, then conquering. Although, she did notice there were also times she threw herself recklessly into battle, and she wondered if that was her Gryffindor and Ravenclaw attributes having a shoving match within her.

"The battlements on the south side?" Hermione suggested. Gwen toyed with a long, small curl and Merlin listened in silence, expression seemed to find her suggestion a good one by the look on his face, but Percival and Leon still seemed negative.

Percival spoke in his deep, serious voice and said, "Even if we can get inside, she has an army."

"And we have, what? A few hundred?" Arthur questioned calmly.

"And they still outnumber us," Percival answered dryly.

"Yeah, but only three to one," Arthur said in a positive, joking manner. Leon chuckled and smirked, but bit her lip in worry. They were hopelessly outnumbered, and Arthur knew that very well. The numbers weren't the only thing that worried her, though. She was haunted by the reminder that Arthur refused to be anywhere but the frontlines, and his original members of the Round Table whole-heartedly agreed and followed in his steps. She was all for taking back the city, but not so much for watching her friends and love die at Morgana's hand.

"And do you think they'll fight?" Isolde said, coming to join their conversation. The air was filled with the sounds of crackling flames, conversation, and the crunching of foots on dry leaves.

"Well, they'll fight for Arthur," Leon replied confidently.

"It's not me they have to fight for," Arthur corrected him in a noble voice. "It's for Camelot." Leon shook his head insistently.

"No, Arthur. It is you that people love, and you that they will lay down their lives for. I know that I would ride into the mouth of hell for you."**  
**

Arthur gazed appreciatively at his knight, and Percival spoke.

"And I."

"You know I would," Hermione said with a loving smile.

"I suppose I've got no other choice," Merlin sighed, faking annoyance. Arthur nudged him lightly, smiling softly. Isolde glanced at Tristan, who at first was surprised but was soon won over by the loyalty of Arthur's men. Arthur drew Excalibur lithely.

"Into the mouth of hell it is," he said readily. Tristan gazed in admiration as Arthur's men (and women) followed him tirelessly.

* * *

Isolde tended to her own arm and Tristan snuck up on her, bouquet of lovely flowers in his hand.

"What's this for?" she asked with a confused laugh.

"Just because."

Hermione watched with a warm expression, able to see how much the two cared for each other. Guinevere passed by sulkily, glancing at Arthur and stifling a forlorn sigh.

Merlin jogged over to Arthur, who was apparently thinking about something.

"You all right?" he asked in concern. Arthur glanced at Hermione and his expression relaxed.

"Yes."

"Do you think there are too many of them?" Merlin ventured.

"Southrons are men like you and me. Men we can fight. But Morgana..."

Arthur shook his head dejectedly.

"Her power is so great and we've got nothing to answer it with."

"I never finished Gaius's story," Merlin said quietly.

"Not now, Merlin, please," Arthur groaned impatiently.

"Will you just listen?" his manservant said in exasperation, hands on his hips. Arthur lowered his head and waited.

"When the sword was thrust into the stone, the ancient king foretold that one day it would be freed again at a time when Camelot needed it most. The man who freed it would unite the land of Albion and rule over the greatest kingdom the world has ever known. That man is you, Arthur."

Arthur's brow furrowed and Merlin grinned.

"You're making this up," he accused.

"Why would I do that? Your head's already as big as your waist. I believe it, though. And I believe in you. I always have," Merlin's eyes were on Arthur, who stared back silently. Arthur then examined Excalibur as Merlin trotted off, pondering those words.

Merlin was only sitting by the fire for a few moments when an idea came to him. He scrambled up onto his feet and sprinted off in determination.

* * *

Old Merlin, or Emrys, walked carelessly down the torch lit corridor of the castle.

"You must send emissaries to Lot's kingdom," Morgana was saying as she walked. "I'll suffer a war before Arthur's captured."

Morgana turned the corner with Helios by her side, stopping in her tracks when she saw the aged Merlin. A look of panic and fright that Helios had never seen her wear before crossed her face.

"It's him! It's Emrys, he's here!" she cried.

"Guards!" Helios ordered protectively, he and his men hurrying to pursue 'Emrys'. The warning bells echoed throughout the whole area and Merlin took a walk around the palace, calm and quick.

* * *

Merlin entered Arth

* * *

ur's chambers quietly, having a feeling Morgana had claimed them as her own. And she had. It was neat as ever but cold, so cold. Merlin held a straw poppet in his wrinkled hand, enchanting it softly.

_"__Ontende eallne þæs drycræftes hire awæge!"_

The poppet's heat burst into small, flickering flames and Merlin laughed in satisfaction as the little figure whispered incomprehensible utterings.

* * *

Morgana and Helios entered her new chambers, Merlin long gone.

"We searched everywhere. He fled Morgana; he trembled at the sight of you."

"Then why was he here? Why does he choose to taunt me like this?!" she demanded in a panicky voice.

"We must hold our nerve," Helios encouraged. "Maybe you should get some sleep."

Morgana nodded, putting on a slight smile and approaching the bed. She turned and spoke in a tiny voice.

"Make sure there are guards on the door."

Helios nodded and exited. The sorceress sat down on the bed, then laid herself down fully dressed. She was still extremely unsettled, but managed to calm herself enough to shut her eyes as she curled up on top of the covers. Merlin's enchanted poppet whispered more little words as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Merlin was blanked out and staring into space tiredly. Arthur snapped his fingers in front of the warlock's face.

"Wakey, wakey. You look like you've been up half the night."

"I was," Merlin admitted half of it. "Couldn't sleep."

"I thought you said you had faith in me?" Arthur said in an accusatory voice.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Merlin replied rather sassily.

Arthur shrugged with a smirk and turned away.

* * *

As Arthur was giving orders to Leon and Percival, Hermione not far away, he spotted Tristan and Isolde waiting for him to finish. He excused himself and went over to them.

"This is where we say goodbye," he told them awkwardly.

"Arthur, all my life I've shied away from other people's wars, and despised the power and wealth that kings buy with the lives of men, but you've shown yourself to be different," Tristan admitted, still an awe at the new things he'd learned about Arthur's character.

"You've shown us that you fight for what is right and fair, and for that reason, we would like to fight at your side," Isolde finished with a smile. Arthur was speechless in his shock. He grappled for words, then found the right ones.

"I'd be honoured to have you at my side," he told them honestly. Isolde nodded.

"We'll stand together as equals."

Hermione watched from the side, joy filling her up but fear striking at her heart, for she remembered that they were coming together to fight. Not that she was scared of fighting Southrons to reclaim Camelot. But she was still worried about her King or her other friends getting hurt or worse... Arthur snapped her out of her worried thoughts.

"You look concerned," he held her chin in his fingers and her eyes flickered up to look at him solemnly. Arthur dropped his hand and sighed.

"I am," she replied. "And don't tell me not to be, 'cause it won't stop me from thinking worried thoughts."

"I can't stop you," he agreed. "But I can try to convince you it'll be alright."

He pulled her close to him, and she didn't mind his chain mail getting in the way because she'd grown used to it. Hermione couldn't bring her arms up to respond to the embrace, but Arthur didn't mind and knew she was just distracted. But she seemed to be calming in his arms, and he brought his face down to press his lips to the top of her head and let them rest there for a moment. Hermione closed her eyes, willing herself to be okay and at peace. It was working. Or rather, he was making it work. He removed his lips from her head and just held her. Oh yes, it was definitely working.

"Look, you'll be okay," Arthur murmured into her hair. "You'll stay with the people until we're sure it's safe to-"

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Hermione tore away from Arthur, frowning as if she had heard him wrong. Her serenity was quickly fading.

"You're staying with the people."

"I'm sorry, but what on Earth makes you think that's happening?" Hermione demanded. "I'm going to be by your side, too!"

Arthur rubbed his face. "Don't do this right now, please, Hermione..."

"Do what? Insist that I fight by your side because I never want to leave you again? I won't sit off to the side and wait, and then you don't come back. Together, or not at all."

Arthur gripped her upper arms. "I said you're staying, and you're staying. You have to listen to me."

"Why? Because you're King? What happened to equality?" Hermione was not having this. Not one bit.

"We are, I'm just..."

"Breaking your own words," Hermione said fiercely. "Isolde will be fighting. Guinevere will most likely follow. I should be able to, especially since I can fight ten times better than her. I don't have a death wish, Arthur, but if you're dying I won't be sitting a mile away never to say good-bye. You know me well enough to know I won't let you lock me down. Haven't you realized by now that we work together? Nothing can ever change that, not even your kingly demands."

"You know I worry for you-" Arthur said sadly.

"No more than I worry for you," Hermione cut him off, gentler this time. "You can trust me to be careful and wise."

"I do, Hermione, I trust you with my life," he responded truthfully. "I just like taking every precaution that I can with you, because I can't lose another person I love. I can't lose anyone else."

Hermione smoothed a hair down on his head, chocolate eyes down. She looked up after a moment of silence.

"You'll never lose me," she told him. "Not really. You see, I'm always with you. Right in here."

She pressed her hand to his chest above his heart. Arthur put his hand over the one she had pressed against him.

"But when it comes to fighting for our kingdom, I'll be physically next to you, alright?"

Arthur smiled and a little amused scoff came out of his mouth. "I guess I can't stop you, and you're right anyway. I can't break my word, we are equal and always will be. You're right that we work together."

"There you go, you're getting it now. If you'll excuse me, I've got fires to tend to."

She smirked smugly but squeezed his hand and walked off back to the people. Arthur's eyes, unwillingly of course, had to examine her from behind. At least, if you asked he'd swear it was against his will.


	35. Chapter 35

**Next chapter! The fight is about to occur, woo! And I've finally learned to love the Skins season 4 theme song, it's actually an amazing remix.**

* * *

**_"Maybe I should cry for help.  
Maybe I should kill myself (myself).  
Blame it on my A.D.D., baby._**

**_Maybe I'm a different breed._****_  
Maybe I'm not listening.  
So blame it on my A.D.D., baby.  
_****_Sail!_****_"_****_  
_**

**_-_**_Sail by AWOLNATION_

* * *

Arthur gazed at Excalibur's blade, stomach flopping around. He still hadn't gotten accustomed to storming into battle, no matter how well he hid it or how great he fought. Guinevere approached quietly, lips pressed together and sword hanging limply by her side.

"I just want to wish you good luck," she said quietly, prompting the King to flip around. "I understand now why you did what you did, and I'm no longer bitter. I can see you close you and Hermione are, and that we would never have turned out the way you two will. But I'm glad you're happy."

Arthur offered her sincere, caring smile. "Thank you, Guinevere. My only wish is that soon you will find someone that you care for the way I care for her, and he in turn cares for you as she does me."

Guinevere smiled sadly and walked away, leaving Arthur in good spirits. Things had turned out okay.

* * *

The Knights all armed themselves, whether by sword, crossbow, or axe. Arthur stood at the front of his loyal followers and friends. Hermione was on his right side behind him, Tristan and Isolde on his left. Merlin stood behind them and then came the remaining original Knights of the Round Table. He lifted Excalibur once and swinged it forward, stepping ahead to signal that it was time.

If you were to fly above the crowd, all you would see was red. Red, the colour of a man's spilt blood. Red, the colour of those floating capes. Red, the colour of Camelot's honour.

The castle walls were bombarded in seconds, Leon leading one group to take out the sentries on the walls with crossbows. Percival, Tristan, and Isolde moved in on guards at the gate, knocking them out so more knights could file in. Arthur and Hermione fought more Southrons back to back, the clinging of sharp metal and the heavy breathing of the fighters the only noises audible.

Hermione ran at a Southron a few feet away to parry his hit from above and kick him in the stomach. He flew backward as if in slow motion and crumpled to the ground, twitching. As she was turning around, Arthur's back to hers as he fought two large men. But she spotted one coming from the side to hit Arthur from behind. He was stealthy and quick. She couldn't reach him in time but she still yelled.

"Arthur!"

He couldn't turn around, he was occupied with the men. Fear and protectiveness rose in her and her eyes glowed golden.

_"Bæl onbryne ecg!" _Hermione screeched, jogging over readily. The sneaky man's sword blade went up in flames and he cried out in alarm. Arthur finished off his attackers, whose bodies rolled down the hill, and turned around to see what was going on as the witch skidded to a stop and thrust her sword into the man. He dropped his sword and fell down next to it, mouth still open in horror.

He nodded at her in admiration and she smiled, shaking still. The man was so close to killing Arthur... Merlin and Gwen, at the foot of the hill, poked the bodies lightly with their swords to check they were actually dead. The warning bells were already sounding.

Leon led knights through the castle corridors and Arthur found himself once again in the Phoenix corridor. Hermione had split from him, on a mission to locate Morgana and finish this once and for all. She figured if they took down the leader, there would be no reason for the Southrons to fight anymore. Plus, she was still mad as hell for what Morgana had done.

"UGH!" Hermione grunted as she slashed at a grime-covered warrior. He crumpled to the stone floor and another, with no helmet on, came at her. The small witch promptly aimed a punch at his jaw, succeeding in making him bend over in pain. She finished the fight by kneeing him in the face. And then she ran, not looking back as she slid past a corner and three Southrons grappled at her. Hermione was thankful the floors were very smooth in THIS corridor because she was able to dive under their legs and slide right past. Unfortunately, this extremely dangerous move made her lose her grip on her weapon which quite easily slipped across the floor a few feet away. Uh-oh.

Flipping onto her back the sorceress pulled herself back to her feet because they were gaining. She jumped for her sword, landing once more on the ground but she rolled over and up in a flash and just swiped at _something. _Which was a man's cheek. He staggered back, cursing like a pirate, and smacked against the wall. Hermione fought the other one but the second came from behind and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Let's go put this 'un in the dungeons for later, eh mate?" he breathed from behind her.

"Like hell!" Hermione snarled, bending her head and snapping it back quickly. Right in the nose. Bazinga. He let go and she spun around, swiping right across his midriff. The last man standing was nearing and Hermione positioned herself for another attack when suddenly he was pulled backwards through the air and he hit the wall at the end of the corridor behind him. Merlin popped his raven head out from where she'd just come from. She sighed in relief and approached the warlock wearily.

"Thank you," she said lightly, looking around for more attackers. Merlin's blue eyes appraised her victims' bodies.

"You probably would have survived without me," he joked. But he went serious instantly when she opened her mouth.

"In the Phoenix Corridor, most likely coming this way," he answered before she could ask. She rolled her eyes at herself.

"I'm being stupid, it's just..."

"You've got every right to be worried, this is no joke of a battle," Merlin told her solemnly. "Men are dying."

"I know. That's why we have to find Morgana and end this."

They both gulped and turned to dash down the corridor once more.

* * *

Helios burst into Morgana's new chambers and she sat up quickly, heart beating quickly in fear. When she saw Helios's expression she woke up instantly and went weak-kneed.

"It seems we have company," he informed her.

"Emrys?" she asked quickly.

"Arthur," Helios shook his bald head. Morgana calmed immediately and strutted over to Helios, now smirking wickedly.

"My dear brother... we must welcome him home," she said in a mocking voice, irises icy. Helios smirked at her evil ways, glad she was no longer afraid.

"Shall we?" she asked. They both exited the chambers. However, the little effigy under the bed continued hissing its magic.

* * *

Tristan and Isolde smiled at each other, sweating and chests heaving as they hid behind columns. They jumped out quick as lightning and struck down some Southrons.

* * *

Morgana and Helios waited calmly in Council Chambers as mercenaries flooded out into the corridors.

"It is as we expected; he is making his way here," Helios reported. "He should be with us soon."

"And we'll be waiting," Morgana replied confidently.

* * *

Percival and his party made it to the dungeons, where Elyan, Gwaine, and Gaius awaited. The knights' faces in the cell brightened instantly.

"Come on, boys. What's taking you so long?" Gwaine asked cockily.

Leon tossed keys to Percival who lithely unlocked the cell and Elyan went to grasp his arm.

"You all right?" Percival asked with crinkled brows.

"I've been locked up with Gwaine for a week," came the sassy reply.

The prisoners were helped out and the large group quickly left the dungeons.

* * *

Arthur continued to make his way through the corridors by himself, worrying for Hermione, and, well, Merlin. The stupid servant was useless in battle, he could get hurt off by himself...

* * *

"We have to find Arthur," Merlin told Hermione gently.

"I know, but the castle is huge, he could be anywhere," she moaned impatiently.

"Well, maybe in the-"

"Hermione!" Arthur sprinted over, stowing his sword at the same time. She wrapped her small arms around his torso and pressed herself to him. He pulled away to grip her face in both his hands. Hermione thought he looked really handsome all battle-worn, hair messy and chest heaving.

"Are you alright? Did anyone hurt you?" he asked rapidly.

"Don't baby me, Arthur," she complained, smiling all the same. "I'm fine. No one hurt me, if they had I wouldn't be here, would I?"

"I suppose not."

Arthur turned to Merlin, who waited for some sentimental comment. Instead, he got the usual.

"You clotpole, Merlin, I can't leave you for one second and you get lost in a battle you don't even know how to fight in!" he complained loudly. Hermione laughed behind her hand and Merlin pressed his lips together, a knowing, expecting smile on the squeezed lips.

"It's always the same with you, isn't it? Can't just admit you were worried for me too?"

"Don't be stupid, Merlin."

But the men smiled at each other, and Tristan, Isolde, and Gwen ran around the corner as if having adrenaline rushes.

"Having a nice chat?" Tristan heaved, slowing to a stop.

"About Merlin's idiocy, yes," Arthur replied, beckoning his group to follow around the corner to the Council Chambers. The doors were shut, guarded by man, and Arthur had a sinking feeling that it would be filled with warriors inside as well.

"One each. Pick your man," Arthur ordered quietly, his voice rising to yell his usual cry. "On me!"

The Southrons were taken by complete surprised. The last of the men were struck down within minutes and the party went to the doors, tired already.

"Whatever happened to the idea of finding a bit of land and settling down?" Isolde asked Tristan with twinkling eyes.

"You know, this thing's not bad," Arthur told Merlin, examining Excalibur appreciatively.

"Thought you might like it," Merlin smirked. The group members posed for their attack.

"Ready?" Arthur whispered strongly. He glanced at Hermione, who's brown eyes sparkled and a determined expression was on her face. Strength was renewed within him and Tristan and Isolde nudged each other lightly. Gwen's eyes dropped but she held her stance, one that wasn't very threatening though.

"For the love of Camelot!" the people yelled, charging into the room. But they all stopped short when they saw the room was occupied only by Morgana, lounging on the throne, and Helios standing by her side. Hermione's eyes flickered all over, looking for hidden fighters but none were there. Why was Morgana doing this?

"Welcome, dear brother," the priestess said in an overly-friendly voice that had a touch of sarcasm in it. "It's been far too long." She pushed herself up and walked slowly towards Arthur, who frowned and kept his lips shut tight. No one behind him said anything, only watched. This was Arthur and Morgana's moment.

"I apologise if you had a difficult reception," his half-sister said conversationally. "It's hard to know who to trust these days."

Her voice went bitter towards the end and she titled her head slightly, black tangled curls shifting with it. Arthur began to move, approaching her slowly and she seemed to back up the slightest at the sight of the sword by his side. He was still dangerous, no matter her power. But then he surprised Morgana, putting his sword back in his belt easily and stopping inches in front of her. His expression was sad. So full of sorrow, regret, pain, and disappointment. Morgana watched him warily, brows down and her whole body still.

"What happened to you Morgana?" Arthur asked, his voice cracking Hermione's heart. It was the voice of someone who'd been so betrayed, so hurt. "I thought we were friends." And for once, everyone got to see Morgana's face drop in regret, almost, and a shared pain. It was a brother and sister feeling, something none of them could really understand just looking at them.

"As did I," she said in a soft voice. But her expression soon hardened again as she got a grip on her feelings. "But, alas, we were both wrong."

"You can't blame me for my father's sins," Arthur protested lightly, their moment already breaking.

"It's a little late for that," Morgana said, going hurt again. "You've made it perfectly clear how you feel about me and my kind. You're not as different from Uther as you'd like to think."

She smirked smugly right in his face.

"Nor are you," he shot back calmly.

Morgana's heart clenched in pure hatred and bitterness and she backed away, a foul expression on her face. That was it for her, that was the last straw.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, Arthur Pendragon. Not even Emrys can save you now." Arthur drew Excalibur, ready for a fight. Morgana simply smirked as if he was so naïve and childish.

"Your blades cannot stop me," she laughed cruelly. Her hand unfurled in front of her and Hermione stiffened from near the doors, waiting. If she had to use magic, she had to use magic. She wouldn't let Morgana hurt Arthur. Merlin stood by the door, arms folded behind his back as he watched. His plan should have worked...

_"__Hleap on bæc,"_ Morgana hissed.

Nothing happened.

Merlin watched, a poker face on but relief inside him. His magic had worked and her magic wasn't. Morgana seemed positively baffled and she tried again.

_"__Hleap on bæc!"_ she tried again. Still, nothing happened as Merlin seemed to absorb her magic. By that point Morgana and Arthur realized her magic wasn't working, and Hermione was very relieved. She shot a look at Merlin, aware he had something to do with it.

Arthur gazed upon Morgana, tears in his beautiful blue eyes as he examined what his once loving sister had become.

"Not so powerful now, My Lady," he said in a soft, struggling-to-remain-strong voice. Morgana staggered back in fear, confused and scared for once after a long time. Helios protectively stepped forward, ready to defend her. She turned to dash away in her panick.

"After her!" Arthur yelled to no one in particular. Still, Merlin, Hermione, and Gwen chased after Morgana in an attempt to stop her.

Southrons came in and Tristan, Arthur, and Isolde began to defend themselves, Arthur clutching his ribs as he swung mightily at Helios.

* * *

Morgana stalked past the columns and light-streaming glass windows in the corridor, knights waiting for her. She struck at the first on, sword sideways and slashed right across his stomach. He fell instantly. The next one stopped her hit from above and their swords clanged together loudly. Morgana pushed his sword off hers and pushed her blade right through him. She pulled it out, flying back with the force gracefully, hair flying all around her as she kept going. She turned down another corridor, slowing down, and then kept on going. But a Camelot Knight came out of nowhere from her back right and his sword tip pierced her side roughly.

Morgana cried out and, while gripping her side with her free hand tightly, whirled around and slashed upward at the bald knight. He was out in seconds. Once he was definitely dead, Morgana leaned over in pain and held her side. It was deep and it hurt horribly. Still, she persevered. If she could just get out...

* * *

Arthur was struggling to fight Helios, his ribs making it a difficult task. Helios threw a hard punch at the side of Arthur's face and the King spun and fell with the force of the impact. Helios proceeded to knock the blood-stained sword out of Arthur's limp hand and raised his own sword for the final blow. Arthur waited for death to come, silently pleading for Hermione to forgive him, when Helios choked and the tip of a sword came straight through him. Arthur's eyebrows twitched in confusion as Isolde removed her sword from Helios. But before going down, Helios decided to take the woman down with him. He spun around with the last of his strength and his blade swiped across her abdomen. Isolde's eyes widened, lashes framing them perfectly, and she said nothing.

Arthur's heart was beating fast and hard. He knew the wound as fatal. Isolde turned around in slow motion and Tristan looked over, wondering what had happened. She gave him a look, that _one look_, and he knew... he just knew. Isolde's sword slipped from her sweaty palm and she fell to her knees with a loud thud. Arthur pulled himself up to catch her and Tristan sprinted over, panicking.

* * *

Guinevere turned the corner cautiously, looking around for any sign of Morgana. And then, speak of the devil woman, Morgana turned corner across from Gwen, face calm and murderous. Guinevere crouched in a fighting stance and Morgana attacked. The two women fought, Gwen rather weakly because she was no skilled fighter.

"What did I do to make you hate me so much?" Gwen asked through gritted teeth as the blades clashed.

"It's not what you did, it's what you were destined to do! But now the future has changed, yet I still want you dead for your treason!"

CLANG.

"Morgana, please, listen to me!" Guinevere pleaded.

"You're a traitor, Gwen! You lied to me, I trusted you to be on my side and you lied!" Morgana screamed angrily, ever bitter feeling going into her hits.

"I know, Morgana, and I'm sorry for what I did!" Gwen said, tears in her whiskey eyes. "But I want to help you now!"

"You speak lies!"

CLANG.

"No, it's true! I wish to be on your side again!" Guinevere insisted, even backing away and dropping her weapon in surrender. Morgana held her sword end at Gwen's throat, eyes narrowed and lips shut tight. Guinevere's throat was stretched back and tense, yet her eyes begged for mercy.

"P-please, I want to work beside you," she stuttered. "I hate them, I hate them all now. Arthur loved me all those years, but then she came back and ruined everything! And he's just as stupid as her now! I want both of them dead like you do, I swear! I know how you feel now, Morgana, to have someone take what you deserve right out of your hands! Just give me another chance to prove myself, and I won't let you down again."

Morgana squinted and couldn't seem to find anything dishonest about Gwen's pleas. So she lowered her weapon.

"If you want to help me, don't join me," she said coolly.

"What?"

"You know what I mean, Gwen," Morgana replied calmly, pain lacing through her veins. "I see that you finally understand and you've come to your senses-"

Merlin and Hermione threw themselves around the corner, and Merlin's eyes glowed. Morgana was thrown backward and the ceiling fell, dust filling the area so no one could see for a few seconds. Hermione was bothered with what they'd burst in on, but she followed Merlin who went up to Gwen.

"You alright?" he asked, looking for Morgana's body. It had disappeared in thin air...

"Yes. What happened?"

Hermione went ahead to look closer. Morgana was truly gone.

"I don't know," Merlin lied, exchanging a look with Hermione once Gwen had turned around. The three headed back to the Council Chambers, Hermione still irked by seeing Guinevere and Morgana standing before each other with no weapons at each other's throats. Something was off about it all...


	36. Chapter 36

**Gee, the reviews for last chapter were amazing! Thanks so much! And, here's my response to 1ori ann:**

**1. No problem! I hate when great stories take a year to update, or don't ever get finished! Plus, it's summer so I've got tons of free time! But, unfortunately, school starts in a few weeks and I will be back to updating when I can, which is very limited. Especially if I'm trying to make the third story so this can be a trilogy, I have to come up with an original plot for the next story which will take time, something I'll be running out of soon..**

**2. Thanks, really. :)**

**3. Yeah, I figured Guinevere's evil twist would be predictable enough to most of you. But I'm glad the idea is liked.**

**4. Big Bang Theory is brilliant, and the whole 'bazinga' comment just sort of slipped and I decided to leave it. I haven't really been keeping up with the show lately but I occasionally still catch an episode.**

**So, that's my long AN! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Hermione's heart fell when she saw Tristan and Isolde on the floor, Isolde laying limply in her lover's arms. Arthur leaned against a column on the side, staring down at them. Hermione approached quietly, her footsteps echoing in the chambers lightly as she went to stand next to Arthur. Isolde was badly wounded, blood seeping through her clothes from her injury. Tristan held strong but tears pooled in his pale eyes. Isolde was barely hanging on. These were her last moments, Hermione realized sadly.

"I'm sorry," Isolde breathed out raggedly, eyelids opening and closing slower and slower.

"Shh." Tristan squeezed her closer and took in her scent, trying to experience the last of her with breathe in her lungs. Her blue eyes were fading. Hermione turned her head to look at Arthur. His eyes too were filled with tears and he had a sort of pout on his lips, one Hermione knew meant he was experiencing deep pain and trying to hold it all back. She moved her hand into his and squeezed once to let him know he wasn't alone. That he wouldn't ever be alone.

"Our dreams...," Isolde sighed, regret and remorse in her soft voice.

"Isolde, don't," Tristan pleaded, shaking his head. Hermione felt a sob rising in her chest but she gulped it back and forced her vision to clear. What if that was her? Lying in Arthur's arms as she died. Or what if it was the opposite? She winced internally at the thought, glancing back at Arthur and memorizing his features. The crinkled light brown brows. The wonderfully shaped eyes the blue of a clear, dark blue lake. The imperfectly shaped, yet slightly pointed nose. His perfect lips in their sad pout. The defined jaw. The golden hair of his mother. What if right now she was looking at him for the last time? She couldn't handle the thought. It was true, what people said. You have to take advantage of what you have while you have it because one day it could be snatched from your hands, in this case by Death himself.

Hermione had to take advantage of her and Arthur's love while they had the chance. Because one day he could ride into battle and never come out. He could be dining with ehr one evening and just fall over, dead from a failing organ or worse. Or vice versa, she could die right then. So, Hermione decided she was never leaving Arthur again. Because the next time she came back, he might not be waiting for her.

"I wish..."

"I wish, too," Tristan cut Isolde off, jaw clenched in agony.

"Hold me," she breathed out with the last of her strength. Tristan did exactly that, brushing her blonde wisps out of her face and keeping her head held up gently. But then her eyes closed and she stopped moving. Tristan's eyes widened and he shook her lightly, but she would not be woken. Isolde was at rest forever more. Tristan finally let a sob escape his lips and he nuzzled his face next to hers, next pressing his lips to Isolde's hard for the last time. And he held her, crying inconsolably.

Guinevere watched, a little sadness in her but anger and bitterness still poking at her internally. Merlin was hastily wiping his tears, unbeknownst to Arthur and Hermione, the pain of Freya's death returning to him all at once. He knew exactly how Tristan was feeling.

* * *

Hermione didn't know why she was in Arthur's room, but there she stood in the chambers. Chairs thrown on the floor, tapestry and a flags torn down and scattered, the bed messy and pillows completely destroyed. It would take some time to fix this castle, but it was worth it after this victory.

Arthur slowly entered, smiling lightly at the sight of his petite, pretty lady who was still.. breathing. Arthur approached her slowly, looking around the chambers.

"I'm not cleaning your chambers up," Hermione told him. Arthur gave her a 'I-should-have-expected-you'd-say-something-like-t hat' look, curling his lips. He stopped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing his lips close to her ear. She shivered and he smirked.

"I'll just make Merlin do it," he whispered. Hermione laughed as he pulled away.

"I though you might say that," she told him in amusement. She leaned down to pick up a toppled chair that had been bothering her, and Arthur shifted nervously. As Hermione stood up straight she caught Arthur acting odd.

"Are you alright?" she asked worriedly, tucking a curl that had escaped from her bun behind her ear.

"Don't do that," Arthur suddenly said, his lips curled up as he plucked the thin stick holding her bun up out of her dark hair. It all tumbled down and she stood in disbelief at his actions.

"Do you know how long it took me to make that stay?" Hermione put her hands on her, in Arthur's eyes, incredibly attractive hips and waited for an explanation.

"No, but you look so much more beautiful with your hair down," he told her in a tender voice, blue eyes smoldering.

"Yeah, okay," Hermione scoffed, although a smile had brightened her face. "You didn't answer my question. What's bothering you?"

Arthur reached over and picked up a lock of her hair. He stared at the strands caught in his fingers, then dropped the lock and looked back at Hermione's face. He opened his mouth, frozen, and then spoke.

"Do you remember that night?" he asked quietly.

He didn't even have to specify. Hermione knew exactly what night he was talking about. And she remembered it very clearly as she stared blankly at him. The darkness around them save for the flickering flames of candles. The warm air. The glistening, cool ring on her finger and the whispers of forever. Oh, she never forgot.

"Yes."

Arthur took her hands in his, holding them up between their bodies and Hermione frowned slightly, unsure of his intentions. What was Arthur doing? She waited, because she trusted him to explain in his own time.

"Have you ever heard the story of Derfel and Ceinwyn?" Arthur asked, eyes twinkling.

_"Derfel?" _Hermione asked, thrown off. Arthur sighed and closed his eyes.

"Yes, Derfel, I know extremely humourous," Arthur muttered.

"Sorry, erm, no, never heard the tale," Hermione calmed her quiet giggles and went serious for Arthur's sake.

"Sir Derfel and Lady Ceinwyn were a happy, married couple long ago, during the time of my ancestors," Arthur continued seriously, although he had a loving smile on his face. "Sir Derfel was a young warrior firmly against magic. He refused to speak of it or see it being used. Ceinwyn was a young woman with magic. One encounter, however, brought them together. One day, while fighting in battle, Derfel went to save women who were being captured by the Saxons. As he approached to slay the men who were mercilessly grabbing women for their own disgusting pleasure, Ceinwyn used her magic to fight off each and every one of them and save the village women. And when Derfel saw her face, he instantly fell in love. She was a beauty, with long pale hair, fair skin, and bright green eyes.

But, alas, Ceinwyn had magic and Derfel was not tolerant of sorceresses. Still, he couldn't shake off his feelings for her. Ceinwyn, upon seeing Derfel, also fell in love. She followed him and he didn't try to stop her. Time and time again she showed her love for him, yet time and time again he denied her because of his hatred for magic. And so Ceinwyn realized the relationship could never work if Derfel could never truly accept her. She left Derfel and disappeared for three years."

Hermione was in a trance as she listened to the story, picking up the hints underneath and spotting the similarities between her and Arthur's story.

"Derfel soon realized not long after that he deeply loved Ceinwyn, and that his love for her could overcome his feelings against magic. And so he sought her out to tell her how he felt and make things right. He scourged the seas and the mountains, and the forests and deserts. But he could not find her. And so Derfel returned home, heart broken and remorse filling him. And then there she was. Waiting for him with open arms and a beautiful smile. He rejoiced at her return and immediately asked for her hand in marriage, for he could not bear to lose Ceinwyn ever again. They were wed the next day. Years later they had three children and neither had ever been disloyal to the other. Derfel had learned to accept Ceinwyn's powers and no longer hated them, but found them unique and good, for she was a good woman. And years after that, they died together, happy and in love as ever."

Hermione waited for Arthur to make his point, but couldn't resist one jab.

"Did you make this up?" she asked slyly.

"No!" Arthur looked up at the ceiling in exasperation, but instantly looked back at Hermione seriously.

"Hermione, I know at first I rejected you because of who you are," Arthur said, swallowing hard. "And I'm sorry for that. I'm truly sorry. Because I see now not all magic is evil. And you are a good woman. A wonderful woman. Like Sir Derfel, I have seen the error of my ways you now you've come back to me, a gift from heaven itself. I don't ever want to lose you again."

Hermione looked into his eyes, searching them and hear heart soaring.

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife and Queen?" Arthur asked, letting on of her hands go to reach into his pocket and pull out _his mother's ring._ Hermione kept her eyes on his, only looking down when he pulled the ring out.

"Nothing would make me happier," Hermione told him in a sweet voice, eyes only for him. Arthur's lips spread into a smile and Hermione took another note of his adorably slightly crooked front tooth.

"Then it's settled," Arthur said comfortably, lifting up her hand so he could slide the Celtic silver band onto her left index finger as he spoke, "You are going to be Queen of Camelot, the best Queen that this kingdom ever saw I'd say."

"You flatter me," Hermione laughed, finally looking at the ring for the first time in years. It was still just as beautiful as the first time, and fit her perfectly. "Now, may I bestow a token of my gratitude?"

"You needn't be gratuitous, My Lady," Arthur said in his most noble voice as Hermione's arms snaked around his neck. "But I'll reluctantly accept."

"It's not an option, My Lord." Arthur smiled and she brought her face close to his to seal the deal.


	37. Chapter 37

**YAY! They're getting married oh yes. You've been waiting so long for this haven't you? I'm squealing sorry for being a fangirl oops sorrynotsorry.**

**Warning: Perfect cute Armione moment, you may leave or skip it if you don't want to be affected by the adorable-ness. Seriously though, it's not too detailed but if it's not your thing, you can just skip it! ^.^**

**And I just wanted to let you know ahead of time this is the last chapter of Twice Upon a Time. I'm just so incredibly thankful for all my readers and for the lovely reviews. You all kept me inspired to keep going and do my best. I've never had so much fun writing a series. Before you start crying (haha, I wish) remember this will be a trilogy so the third and final story will be released as soon as I come up with a basic plot and start writing. Thank you again for all the support and wonderful things. I will try to get the third one out ASAP!**

* * *

"Jada, I'm so scared," Hermione admitted as her maid finished her hair. She stared at herself in the vanity she sat before, seeing someone completely different. Of course she was ecstatic to be marrying Arthur, she was overjoyed! But still, the entire population of the castle would be watching and she couldn't just walk down the aisle and trip. She had to make a good impression on her... subjects. It felt odd calling them that, so she decided to call them her friends. She wasn't sure how ready she was for monarchy at the moment. In fact, she wasn't sure about much.

"You needn't be, Hermione, you're getting your happily ever after," Jada reminded her with a bright smile, holding a hand out to help Hermione stand up. Oh, boy. The corset made it rather hard to breathe.

"I know, it's just..."

"It's just the nerves, Hermione," Jada promised. "When you see him, though, you'll calm down, trust me. Everything will slow down once you see the King. And you'll be so calm and happy."

Hermione took a calming breath and smiled at Jada, leaning in to hug the pretty redhead.

"Thank you, Jada, for everything," she said softly. She turned to go to the door of her chambers when Jada stopped her.

"You left this here the last time you were in Camelot," Jada said, holding out the necklace she'd given Hermione so very long ago. "I kept it hidden because I knew one day you'd come back."

She smiled shyly and Hermione had to take a moment to blink back tears. Jada was so loyal and kind.

"Please, put it on me," Hermione requested in a thick voice.

And so, once the clasp was done Jada and Hermione left to go to the large throne room, where knights, courtiers, council members, servants, and many more awaited their future queen.

* * *

Arthur stood by his throne on the daïs in front of the assembled peoples who stood in the throne room. It was decorated grandly but not over-the-top or gaudy in any way. Gold and crimson, the colours of Camelot, floated around as curtains and flags. Gold shone brightly in the sunlight that drifted in from the windows around the hall and it lit up the room. People smiled and stood quietly, two large groups on either side of the long red carpet that led from the wooden doors to the thrones. Arthur wore a long, crimson cloak over his freshly cleaned chain mail and a small smile upon his face, though he kept his lips closed and tried to look as regal as he could for the ceremony. The glistening crown sat upon his head and the people were reassured to see it on his head and only his head.

The grand doors behind the people opened and they all turned to look, excited and joyous. Arthur couldn't help but smile bigger at the sight of his betrothed.

Hermione stood tall and graceful at the doors in a fresh white gown. The corset was adorned with golden stitching and she had tight, gold sleeves that stopped at her wrists. Over the tight sleeves were the long, white, almost transparent sleeves that were very long. A golden sash was tied in the back above her hips and the white skirt below was made of wispy, floaty material. A small necklace with a charm rested on her collar and her hair tumbled down, braided pieces tying the top back. Her skirt blew behind her as she walked along the carpet, a glow on her face with a smile to go with it. She reached Arthur, stopped before him, and got on her knees on the daïs. The Archbishop of Canterbury held out a pillow, a beautiful crown ornamented with jewels resting on it. Arthur took it, and held it above her head.

"By the sacred laws vested in me, I crown you... Hermione... Queen of Camelot."

He placed the beautiful crown on her head and she smiled up at her King and husband, taking his hands to step up. They leaned in and kissed with passion, a whole-hearted kiss that sealed their fates for good. Hermione pulled away, smiling joyfully, and revolved to stand on Arthur's left, her right hand in his as he held both of them up.

"Long live the Queen!" he spoke loudly for everyone to hear.

"Long live the Queen!" the people echoed back happily. Merlin grinned and repeated the phrase with everyone, all of his heart put into it.

* * *

Morgana stumbled through the trees of the Darkling Woods, breathing become ragged and her hand clutching her side. The pain was so intense and the wound was so deep. She didn't know how to heal herself, and knew she was too weak to anyway. Morgana couldn't take it any longer.

She fell to her knees and then tipped over onto the soft earth, the will to care leaving her. She let herself fade away, letting her eyelids close over her dim eyes and started to leave. But then something trod before her body and examined her curiously. It breathed a surprisingly cool, effective magic that hit Morgana and caused her strength to come flowing back. Her eyes flew open and she sat up slowly to see her saviour. It was a marble white dragon. And it watched her in curiosity, young and caring.

She allowed a smile to come onto her face and she instantly felt a connection form with the creature. She had something worth living for again. The dragon made a cute noise and then flapped its wings and disappeared up into the clouds.

* * *

The feast was enormous and wonderful. Everyone's stomachs were filled and Gwaine made sure to regain everything he'd lost during his time in captivity. Gaius was recovering quickly with the help of Merlin and Hermione, so he too attended to feast but had to sit the whole time. He didn't mind. After hours of fun, eating, drinking, and laughter, Hermione excused herself and had Jada prepare her a hot bath.

"I'm exhausted and I probably smell like Merlin after he gets out of the stocks, so I need to bathe," Hermione told Jada with a wrinkled nose. Jada gladly complied and after a bit of scrubbing Hermione came out clean and smelling of roses (Jada's concoction was heavenly to the nose!) Hermione wrapped her towel around herself, sitting behind Arthur's dressing screen (she was moving into his room) as Jada pulled out a new, richly made night gown. Hermione was getting fitted for a new wardrobe during her spare time, and she made sure to have the seamstresses make her sensible, modest gowns that were comfortable for everyday use. It made her uncomfortable to dress too finely.

"Jada, I think I'd prefer that pretty nightgown I wore years ago," Hermione told her maid.

"Are you sure, Hermione? This one is so much... newer," Jada offered with an awkward expression.

"Really, I'd much prefer it," Hermione insisted politely. Jada did as she was told and found the gown once more, setting it on top of the screen so Hermione could grab it. She slipped it on over her head and came out from behind the screen.

"Thank you, Jada, you can go have fun in the feast now if you like," Hermione thanked the girl.

"I honestly think I'll be getting to bed, Hermione, I'm really tired," Jada yawned, offered a smile, and left. Hermione blinked as the door shut and turned around, toying with strands of her hair, to look around the fixed room. Some servants had laced vines along Arthur's bed posts and candles were lit all over. Her heart was jumping and she found herself to be extremely nervous.

She definitely wanted to be with Arthur, yes. She loved him very much and well, found him extremely attractive, and when she looked at him she got insane butterflies. But she was scared, too. She'd only ever been with him that one time long ago, and after that she'd stayed away from all other males. She was certainly no expert in the department. That was what scared her. That Arthur might find her unattractive or turn her away. She highly doubted it, but it plagued her thoughts as she stood in near his bed.

Suddenly the door flew open and Hermione flipped around, startled. Arthur was striding in, a smile on his face from a joke he'd just laughed at and his eyes glowing. He was truly the happiest man in the five kingdoms.

"You look beautiful, as usual, Hermione Pendragon," Arthur said, liking the way her new full name sounded. Hermione smiled, because she liked it too.

"Thank you," she said softly, watching his moves as attempted to take off his armour. Hermione padded over to help him as he got the cape off himself, unlatching all the pieces and pulling them over his head. He stayed silent as she got all chain mail off until he was down to the blue shirt she adored, the one that was dark blue, and his trousers. She'd messed up his hair a little getting the items over his head, but he didn't say anything. He didn't really mind. What he did notice was the gown she'd specifically chosen to wear.

"That's my personal favourite gown of yours," Arthur said in a slightly gravelly voice. He turned away to set his things aside. Hermione bravely came up closer behind him and spoke.

"I thought you might like this one, as worn as it may be," she said warily. Arthur revolved to face her and caressed her cheek with the tips of his fingers. She closed her eyes and made a small noise. Arthur smiled tiredly, but his eyes burned in the dim light.

"You enjoyed the feast, didn't you?" he asked gently as her eyes remained closed, her hand wrapped around his wrist.

"To be honest, I'm enjoying this more," she spilled out. Her eyes widened and she blushed while Arthur smirked.

"Sorry, I meant the feast was wonderful!" she added in embarrassment. Arthur, in one swift movement, picked her up bridal style and swept her over near the bed. Hermione let out a shocked sound and then she giggled.

"I have legs," she reminded him.

"You're Queen now, you shouldn't have to tire them," he said as an excuse, grinning like a fool as he sat her on the side of the bed. Hermione was smiling in return when her stomach began to flip around again. So, to make it stop, she pulled Arthur's head down to hers to kiss him tenderly. He responded immediately and his arm slid around her back carefully. Hermione's other hand was entangled in his hair and she kept tugging the golden locks gently.

A few seconds later clothes lay abandoned on the floor around the elegant bed and Arthur hovered above Hermione, who was flushing madly. She hoped he wasn't judging her too horribly. Arthur placed one sweet kiss on her lips as he looked down at her.

"You're more beautiful than I remember," he complimented her softly.

"I'm not so sure about that," she said, looking away.

"I am."

Hermione had too look back up at Arthur and he went to place more tender, sweet kisses all over her. Hermione lay still, in a trance and tingling wherever his lips made contact with her skin. Arthur's lips stopped above her arm where the burn mark was still healing. Hermione noticed Arthur hesitating and glanced over to see him examining her scar. Tears filled her eyes but she blinked them back, not wanting to worry him. He noticed and was instantly looking into her eyes in concern.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked her.

"No, I'm fine," Hermione told him, calming by the second. "I'm fine now."

Arthur nodded, went back to kiss the scar, his lips pressing against it a little longer, and continued where he'd left off, Hermione's sadness fading.

* * *

"Arthur?"'

Silence.

"Arthur?"

"Hmm?"

Hermione carefully took Arthur's arm from around her waist and pulled herself up into a sitting position in the bed. She made sure the grip the blankets strongly to pull them over her chest and her gaze lowered to stare at Arthur as he slept ungracefully. One thing she always found quite adorable. Arthur could never sleep normally. He always had his face smashed into a pillow and his hair went in all directions. Reminded the witch of herself.

"I'm hungry, aren't you?" she asked, gently rubbing his back and then brushing his hair back with the tips of her fingers. He blinked and opened his eyes and took a moment to wake up. He pushed himself up next to her and, before Hermione could even squeal, wrapped his arm around her and pulled her up against his side. His skin was so warm, because he was warm-blooded. Hermione was cold-blooded, so when she slept with him she was never cold.

"What did you say?" he asked after kissing her bare shoulder.

"Food. Me. You. Eat," she said slowly, hoping he heard it this time. He scoffed at her and rolled his eyes, but he wasn't annoyed.

"What time is it anyway?" Arthur asked, glancing at the light streaming through his windows.

"Hm, just about midday," Hermione told him nonchalantly.

"Oh."

"Yes, my love," she said.

"We probably should eat, shouldn't we?" Arthur rubbed the back of his head and raised his eyebrows. Hermione made a noise as she stretched and then threw the covers off herself, hopping off the bed to find her gown.

"We don't have to eat, actually," Arthur told her casually.

"Hush, you," she scolded, pulling her gown on but smiling all the same. She tossed Arthur his pants and rubbed her eyes. Last night had been really amazing after all, and she'd been scared about nothing.

"I'm going to have Jada help me dress in another room, you know, save your modesty," Hermione shrugged, smirking.

"You could stay in here and dress," Arthur suggested.

"When did you get so cheeky?" Hermione asked, jaw dropping.

"Need you ask?" Arthur shot back.

"Point taken, but I am changing in the other chambers, "she said in a sing songy voice, going to call Jada. Arthur leaned back against his fluffy pillows and smiled.

"MERLIN!"

* * *

"Do I look alright? Just thought I'd ask your opinion."

Arthur had to blink a few times after catching sight of Hermione in a rich green gown with a subtle golden band under her bust, long floating sleeves of thin material, and a swishing skirt. The only jewelry she wore was her wedding band and the necklace from Jada.

"Is it that bad?" she asked with a frown.

"No! No, you look very.. Queenly," Arthur said, pressing his lips at his stupid compliment as they sat down at the table in their chambers.

"That's good, right?" Hermione questioned in confusion. Merlin snickered as Hermione looked down at her dress, pouring more juice in Arthur's goblet. Arthur pinched Merlin in the side hard, and the manservant gasped. He missed the goblet and juice spilled on the table. He aimed a glare at the King, who had seemingly recovered fully from his error.

"Merlin, stop being so clumsy and clean this up," Arthur ordered, barely concealing his amusement.

"Of course, _Sire_," Merlin muttered in loathing, grabbing rags to wipe up the spill. Hermione pursed her lips, knowing exactly what was going on because she'd witnessed it many times before.

"Merlin, you should go have Gaius treat that before a bruise forms," she commented. Arthur's mouth opened slightly and Merlin leaned back up, a smug look on his face.

"Thank you, My Lady," he bowed his head and left the chambers. Arthur quickly grabbed his goblet and sipped innocently.

"You're not that slick, Arthur," Hermione coughed fakely.

"What do you mean?" he asked, pretending he had no idea what she meant.

"I'm going to pinch you and see how you react," Hermione told him jokingly.

"What if I like it?" Arthur asked calmly.

"Then I'll have to do it more often," she shot back just as coolly. They both took a sip from their goblets and when they lowered them, smiled in amusement at each other and broke out in laughter.

"You and Merlin are ridiculous," Hermione shook with laughter.

"He's the ridiculous one!" Arthur protested loudly. Hermione just shook her head and went for another strawberry, a grin still on her lips.

"I love you so much, you dollophead," Hermione told him, and he smiled proudly. Yep, he was the one for her.

* * *

When the sun went down and the moon came up, Guinevere went out. She threw on a cloak and slipped through the dark streets to go to the forest. Through the Darkling Woods she went, until she became rather lost. She knew Morgana was out here somewhere, just not sure exactly where.

"Morgana?" Gwen whispered hesitantly. She received no reply, as she expected, so she turned to leave.

"Hello, Gwen," Morgana came closer to her after the maid jumped in fright. Morgana smirked and stopped inches in front of Gwen, who stood up tall and put on a dark expression.

"I came to see what your next plan is," Gwen told Morgana wickedly. "Now that dearest Hermione is Queen... the people are just _SO _happy."

Morgana scowled through the black. "She won't be Queen for long, I can assure you that."

"What are we going to do?"

Morgana's scowl dropped and she joined her hands neatly. "Oh, I've got a few things up my sleeve. My first solution, however, might solve our first problem."

"Which is?"

"The lovely Queen."

Gwen smirked evilly and eagerly asked, "What can I do?"

"For now I want you to keep me updated on events," Morgana requested seriously. "That's all I need to do my work."

"Of course, Morgana."

"Don't worry about finding my home," Morgana told Gwen, turning to crunch away through the leaves. "I'll find you when you come. I'll see you soon."

"Yes, Morgana."

Gwen raised her chin and strode back to the citadel, joy at being on Morgana's side again filling her. Oh, Hermione may have thought her dream had come true.

But, really, the nightmare was just beginning.

_**To be continued.**_


	38. Coming Soon

**I am still overwhelmed by all the responses and favourites! Thank you so much! I know the ending was sort of sinister, but at least Arthur and Hermione had a happy ending, right? So I came up with a basic plot and I think it's pretty good. A lot of drama, romance, action, magic, evil, and everything that comes with a Medieval story. This is the summary that those of you who read this will get to read.**

* * *

_Arthur and Hermione have been married for five years.  
All is good.  
Except..._

_Hermione has a secret.  
One she's desperate to keep hidden until she's ready to tell it.  
A secret that Morgana will use to destroy the future of Camelot.  
Mordred becomes the youngest knight to join the Camelot Knighthood.  
Guinevere is passing information to Morgana from inside the walls of the citadel itself.  
_

_And the last High Priestess of the Old Religion will soon begin creating an army of men deadset on taking the King and his kingdom down.  
And she has a plan to stop Emrys and Clara from foiling her plans ever again.  
War will break out.  
Will Arthur's properous reign soon come to an end?  
Or will Emrys and Clara manage to save the day once more?_

**_COMING SOON_**

**Time Waits for No One by Emma Winslow**


End file.
